A Irmã Feia
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: Lily Evans,feiticeira,irmã da magnífica muggle Petúnia Evans,muda-se para Hogwarts e conhece James Potter,o apaixonado da sua irmã.Mas o príncipe encantado desta história pode não acabar com a Cinderela...L/J
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Tenho a certeza que toda a gente já ouviu falar da Cinderela. Respondam sinceramente, quem nunca sonhou ser como ela??

A pobre mas contudo doce rapariga que era como uma escrava nas mãos da sua madrasta e da irmã "feia", e que acaba por se apaixonar por um príncipe, com que ela se casa e viver feliz para sempre. Todos a conhecem. Todos têm pena dela. Todos a adoram por conseguir o seu tão desejado final feliz.

Mas eu, ao contrário de quase toda a gente, quando penso na história da Cinderela, nunca me importo muito com ela. Será que ninguém se lembra da meia-irmã? A tal que inicialmente era a "má", depois passou a ser a "bruxa" e, conforme o tempo foi passando, passou a ser a irmã "feia", apenas por despeito? Será que ela não merece um "final feliz" com alguém que a ame?

Até posso adivinhar que toda a gente está a pensar "não". Mas também, porque o mereceria ela? Ela é a "irmã má", a "irmã feia". Ela não merece um "para sempre", quanto mais um que tenha "feliz" antes.

Mas a Cinderela… ela sim, merece. Ela, que trabalhou tanto, que era uma vitima nas mãos da sua suposta família… ela, a que limpava, a que só comia restos, a que apenas usava trapos. Ela sim, merece o tão falado "feliz para sempre".

Na minha opinião, a Cinderela tinha apenas uma mania das limpezas, era tão obcecada com a sua figura que mal comia para estar sempre magra, e que usava trapos porque pensava que era moda. Isso é vê-la por quem ela realmente era, e não a pobre criança que todos pensam que ela é.

Porque ela, _ela_ não era mais do que isso.

Agora todos se perguntam: afinal, porque esta ira todo contra a Cinderela? Qual é o seu problema??

Eu posso responder-vos a isso muito facilmente:

Para mim, cada vida tem uma semelhança, por mais pequena que seja, à história da Cinderela. O meu grande problema é que, na minha vida, eu sou a "irmã-feia".

**

* * *

**

Nota da Autora: olá!!

**Bem, acho que vocês deviam saber que esta fic é uma tradução de "The Ugly Sister", uma fic que eu escrevi à alguns meses em inglês, mas que agora decidi traduzir para a minha língua oficial.**

**Para quem lê do Brasil, eu vou usar os nomes originais (por exemplo: TiagoJames, RemoRemus, e etc.). Se alguém não souber os nomes eu posso ajudar (eu sou de Portugal, mas leio muitas fics de pessoas brasileiras e já aprendi os nomes quase todos xD).**

**Bem, espero que gostem! Este é só o prólogo, mas eu vou traduzir o primeiro capítulo rapidamente para vocês perceberem em que sentido isto se encaixa na vida da Lily.**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar um review, nem que seja só mesmo para dizer que não perceberam nada!! xD**

**Hannah**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Penso que o termo "irmã feia" não está muito de acordo com a realidade. Não sou propriamente uma princesa, mas também não sou um monstro. Sou normal, acho eu. Os meus olhos são de um verde sem brilho, o meu cabelo cor de cenoura. Nada muito especial, nada muito comum. Apenas normal.

Mas a minha irmã… não há maneira de a descrever. Ela tem cabelo muito comprido de um louro sujo, e uma pela tão bonita e macia. Ela tem os olhos mais azuis que algum dia vi, qualquer pessoa pode-se perder naquela oceano; ela é incrivelmente magra- mas não daquela magro anoréctico, de um magro elegante- e é tão bonita que é impossível ela passar despercebida na rua. Ela é _ela_. Ela é a _Petunia_.

E Petunia equivale a perfeição. Pensem bem: ela é bela, magra, trabalhadora e usa, aparentemente, roupas baratas. Ainda para mais, ela é a simpatia em pessoa.

Ou assim pensam. A minha irmã uma vez disse-me que varrer queimava 500 calorias por hora, e podem ter a certeza que as tais roupas baratas dela custam mais que o meu armário inteiro. E acerca de ser a simpatia em pessoa… sim, sim. Por exemplo, rapazes. Todos os rapazes do nosso bairro beijam o chão que ela pisa. E ela? Ela não podia se importar menos com isso. Eles não são suficientes para ela. Ela quer mais do que simples rapazes. Ela não quer simplesmente alguém bonito. Ela quer alguém rico, poderoso. Ela é insaciável. Para ela, apenas o melhor, e nada menos.

Mas ninguém nunca viu esse lado dela.

E porquê? Porque eu existo. Quando comparada com ela, eu só apenas a irmã complicada, acima do peso, preguiçosa e viciada em compras. Para mais, ser simpática e falar com pessoas que acabei de conhecer nunca foi propriamente o meu forte.

E ainda há que acrescentar, desta vez com mais secretismo, que eu sou uma bruxa. E não me estou a referir a ser má. Sou mesmo uma bruxa, feiticeira, mágica.

Quando tinha onze anos, recebi uma letra que me informava que eu tinha sido aceite numa escola de magia. Podem imaginar quão feliz fiquei. Ser uma bruxa! Todas as crianças sonham com isso… e para mim tornou-se realidade!!

E quanto à minha irmã… pela primeira vez na vida dela, eu tinha algo que ela não tinha nem nunca poderia ter. Eu, finalmente, era alguém longe das sombras dela. Nem sei como me pude enganar tanto ao pensar que aquela era de solidão estava finalmente acabada.

Eu lembro-me de quando era mais nova, como não me importava com o que era dito sobre mim. Pensava que não era importante. As pessoas que realmente me amassem iriam estar sempre lá por mim. Especialmente a minha irmã. Eu era tão parva que não vi que a Petunia só estaria lá por mim desde que eu continuasse a ter uma má reputação. Desde que ela fosse a pobre e querida Petunia e eu fosse a arrogante Evans, ela estaria bem.

Ir para uma escola privada fez-me repensar essa parte da minha vida.

A minha irmã não gostou muito da ideia de eu ir para uma escola privada e ela ficar. Tanto odiava a ideia que fez questão de contar ao nosso bairro inteiro de como eu ia ter uma educação melhor que a dela, como eu iria estudar no privado e ela no público. Incrivelmente, isso não me afectou tanto como eu pensava. Só o facto de me afastar daquilo tudo durante dez meses valia a pena! Dez fantásticos meses…

Beauxbatons era uma escola somente para raparigas. Não vou dizer que esse facto me incomodou, muito pelo contrário. Eu adorei. Eu não era propriamente um presente de Deus aos comuns mortais. Era um pouco acima do elegante (tinha curvas), era tímida e, como a maioria das pessoas pensavam, arrogante. Uma das outras qualidades da escola era ser bem longe, mas mesmo longe, de tudo o que eu conhecia. Eu teria finalmente uma oportunidade de ser eu mesma.

E tudo estava bem até ao final do meu quinto ano.

Assim eu fiz dezasseis anos e me mudei de França para Inglaterra, de Beauxbatons to Hogwarts, tudo mudou.

Assim que eu conheci o meu novo vizinho e me apaixonei por ele, e a minha irmã decidiu que queria casar com um rico e poderoso bruxo e o escolheu, tudo mudou completamente.

Porque eu sabia, não sei como, mas sabia, que ele nunca me escolheria. Não importava o facto de eu ser mágica como ele e ela não.

No final, tudo isso era banal. Tudo era resumido a uma simples verdade: a Cinderela fica sempre com o príncipe, e a irmã feia acaba sozinha.

Eu sabia que James Potter nunca seria meu.

Mas, para entenderem o que a minha vida é agora, tenho que vos contar a minha vida desde que os meus pais decidiram que nos íamos mudar.

* * *

**Nota da autora: segundo capítulo, e em muito pouco tempo!!**

**Digam lá que não sou simpática??**

**:D**

**Hannah**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de DIRE?- eu perguntei a minha mãe incrédula. ("O que foi que disseste?")

Eu tinha acabado de chegar de Beauxbatons, o meu quinto ano feito e pronta para mais um Verão horrível e depois voltar para o meu castelo maravilhoso quando a minha mãe me informou das óptimas notícias.

- On vas changes de maison – ela respondeu simplesmente. Parando o que estava a fazer, olhou para mim, sorrindo de forma afectuosa. – Não percebo porque estás tão chocada – ela disse, por alguma razão deixando o francês de lado. – Tu sabes que eu sempre quis voltar à minha pátria. E a Inglaterra é a minha pátria – ela suspirou. – Perdeste peso querida? ("Vamos mudar-nos.")

Quase berrei de tão nervosa que estava. A minha mãe estava a ser uma egoísta. Estava a afastar-me da única coisa que eu amava!

-Je suis à ma place en France, pas en Angleterre - eu disse -E sim, perdi algum peso. Mas o que raios tem isso a ver com isto tudo? ("Mas o meu lugar é em França, não na Inglaterra!")

Ela suspirou outra vez, mas desta mais irritada. Foi então que o meu pai entrou com as minhas malas que ela tinha tirado do carro. – Não sejas assim. – Ele disse-me severamente. – E a partir de agora nesta casa não se fala Francês. Quero que tanto tu como a tua irmã pratiquem o inglês. – Ela parou para olhar para mim, pousando as minhas malas durante um pouco. – Eu e a tua mãe nascemos em Inglaterra, é normal que queiramos voltar agora que pudemos. Aliás, não eras tu que odiavas morar aqui?

Eu desviei o olhar. Claro que eu odiava morar ali. Quem, na minha posição, não odiaria? Mas mesmo assim eu não me queria mudar, não para tão longe. Eu não queria ter que começar tudo de novo.

-E quanto à escola? – Perguntei por fim, – Vou ter de viajar de um país para outro sempre que tiver que voltar a Beauxbatons? – Eu encarei bem os meus pais. Eles não pareciam estar muito importados com o meu dilema. Naquele momento, uma ideia ocorreu-me. E se eles me quisessem tirar da escola de magia? Não… eles não o fariam. Eles sabiam muito bem que a magia era a minha vida. Era uma parte de quem eu era. Ela não iriam fazer isso… eles não podiam…

- Pai… – perguntei, com medo da resposta à pergunta que eu ia fazer. – Eu não vou deixar a magia, vou?

O meu pai olhou para mim confuso, antes de começar a rir e abanar a cabeça. – Claro que não! E também não vais viajar de França para a Inglaterra e vice-versa! Também vais mudar de escola!

Eu congelei. Para mim, mudar de escola era ainda pior que deixar a magia. Eu não podia deixar Beauxbatons! a minha vida toda estava lá; as minhas amigas estavam lá! Aquele palácio tinha sido a minha casa por cinco anos! Eu não podia abandoná-lo!

- Não! Eu não vou para Inglaterra!

A minha mãe olhou para mim irritada. – Para de te comportar como uma criança! Vai-te fazer bem mudar de ares, conhecer novas pessoas. E se queres saber, nós já te escolhemos uma escola. A tua directora aconselhou-nos.

- Só podem estar a brincar! – Eu gritei – Vocês decidiram o meu futuro sem me perguntar? Eu não quero mudar de ares, eu não quero conhecer novas pessoas, eu não quero mudar de escola. Eu não me quero MUDAR! Je veux rester ici! ("Eu quero ficar aqui!")

- Basta. – o meu pai disse. Ele não precisava de berrar para ser ouvido; nunca na minha vida eu lhe tinha desobedecido, não era correcto. – Nós vamos nos mudar, tu vais mudar de escola e ponto final.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente mas devagar, sabendo que não haveria nenhuma maneira de eu os convencer a ficar. Senti as lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos, mas não as deixei cair.

- Agora vai para o teu quarto e arruma o que ainda lá tens e que precisas. – o meu pai continuou. – Partimos amanhã.

- Amanhã? – Perguntei, surpresa. – Que queres dizer com _amanhã_? Eu não tenho tempo para empacotar todas as minhas coisas!

- A tua irmã já empacotou a maioria das coisas. – A minha mãe disse. – Só precisas de guardar algumas coisas que ela não tinha a certeza que fosses precisar.

Quase ri quando a minha mãe acabou de falar. Claro que a Petunia já o tinha feito. Desde quando é que ela desperdiçava uma oportunidade de mostrar que ela era perfeitinha? Nunca.

- Ainda aí estás? – a voz autoritária do meu pai soou. – Anda lá, despacha-te!

Eu virei-me e comecei a subir as escadas na direcção do meu quarto. Contudo, detive-me no último degrau com uma última questão. – Para que escola é que eu vou? – Eu perguntei em apenas um sussurro, já que não confiava na minha voz naquele momento.

- Hogwarts. - A minha mãe respondeu animadamente. – Tu vais para Hogwarts.

* * *

O dia em que nós saímos daquela pequena vila em que morávamos foi um dia para não esquecer. Era incrível como o nosso bairro inteiro veio se despedir da minha irmã, a doce menina que os iria abandonar (apesar de ela já não ser uma menina à muito tempo). E o mais engraçado era que, mesmo quando se ia embora, a Petunia nunca deixou o seu acto de boa moça

Assim que o carro começou a andar, eu só via pessoas a acenar e a gritar pela Petunia. Eu ignorava-os o melhor que podia e, pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado da escola, não me importei de sair daquele beco, de me afastar daquelas pessoas. Se calhar a minha mãe ate tinha razão. Seria bom para mim começar tudo de novo.

- É verdade, nunca nos contaste como foi o teu ano. – A minha irmã perguntou, com um inglês perfeito, a não ser por um leve sotaque francês.

Eu sorri um sorriso muito amarelo. – E desde quando é que isso é teu problema? – eu respondi. Odiava quando ela era simpática para mim só porque os meus pais estavam por perto.

- Lillian! Comporta-te! A tua irmã fez-te uma pergunta!

Eu odiava quando a minha mãe me tratava daquela maneira. – O nome é Lily, não Lillian! – Virando-me para a minha irmã, respondi. – o meu ano foi óptimo. O teu?

- Ainda melhor. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Muito bem. – O meu pai disse.

Virei a cara e comecei a olhar pela janela, não dizendo nem uma palavra durante o resto da viagem.

* * *

Se havia algo de que eu não me podia queixar era da nova casa.

Era muito maior do que a casa em que nos morávamos em França, e era de certeza muito mais acolhedora. Contudo, eu não me sentia em casa. Tal como sabia que não me sentiria quando fosse para Hogwarts.

O bairro também parecia ser agradável. Diga-se de passagem que era um bairro de gente rica. Ao pé das outras casas a minha parecia pequena. A que ficava mesmo ao lado da minha ainda conseguia ser a maior de todas: se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que aquilo era uma escola, e não uma casa.

O meu novo quarto também era maior que o anterior. Assim que eu lá cheguei, as minhas mobílias já me esperavam, e a única coisa que eu tive mesmo de fazer foi movê-las até ficarem do meu gosto.

A minha cama acabou por ficar oposta à janela, assim quando os raios de luz entrassem de manhã eu era a primeira a senti-los. Descobri também que não ia precisar de uma armário. O meu quarto era tão grande que tinha um na parede, enorme (acho que não tinha roupa para o preencher!). O meu puff cor-de-rosa e a minha secretária foram postos do lado esquerdo da janela. Não era perfeito, mas também eu não pensava ficar lá por muito tempo. Apenas dois meses.

Os primeiros dois dias passaram a correr. Tivemos que limpar a casa e arrumar as nossas coisas até nos sentirmos confortáveis. No terceiro dia, finalmente ficou tudo em ordem (com a grande capacidade de limpar da minha irmã foi tudo mais rápido), e eu sentia-me morta. Se pudesse, acho que nunca mais me levantava da cama.

Foi por isso que, nesse mesmo dia a tarde, e depois de um muito merecido banho, decidi sentar-me e ver televisão por um pouco. Esta curiosa para descobrir o que os ingleses viam afinal.

Estava eu muito entretida num desenho animado quando a campainha tocou. Contei até dez, podia ser que a minha irmã se lembra-se de ir lá. Mas claro que não, sobrou para mim.

Suspirei, levantei-me e andei até à porta. Assim que a abri, pareci que tinha deixado de respirar: o rapaz mais bonito que eu tinha visto durante a minha vida toda estava à porta, com um sorriso amigável e acompanhado por uma senhora que eu supus ser a sua mãe.

Ele tinha grandes olhos castanhos, com raios verdes. O cabelo era negro e totalmente desalinhado. Ele era alto (pelo menos bem mais alto do que eu. Convenhamos que isso não é muito difícil, mas mesmo assim…), e eu quase que conseguia apostar que ele tinha um corpo de Deus Grego.

Parecia pouco mais velho do que eu, talvez da idade da minha irmã. Ah, a Petunia. Eu quase suspirei de tristeza assim que me lembrei dela. Graças a Deus que o tal rapaz não era um bruxo, ou ele provavelmente seria dela. Quer dizer, verdade verdadinha, com um rapaz daqueles queria ela lá saber se era um bruxo ou não!!

A mulher que vinha com ele tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos e verdes, mas o cabelo era apenas castanho-escuro. Ela parecia estar nos seus cinquenta, mas continuava bonita, com uma vivacidade palpável e com um rosto amável.

Eu sorri. - Bonjour. – Disse educadamente. Apenas depois das palavras me terem saído da boca é que eu me lembrei que eles eram provavelmente ingleses. – Desculpe, quis dizer boa tarde.

O sorriso da senhora aumentou. – Não faz mal, querida. Eu sou a senhora Potter, e este é o meu filho James. Vivemos aqui ao lado, e viemos dar-vos as boas vindas ao bairro.

- Claro, - eu disse, afastando-me da porta para os deixar entrar. – Entrem. Eu vou só chamar a minha mãe.

Depois de os guiar até à sala, virei-me e caminhei até as escadas. Supostamente, era educado eu subir e chamar a minha mãe. Ainda bem que eu nunca fui muito dada a esse tipo de educação. Se tivesse que subir escadas morria mesmo. – Maman! – Gritei, - nos voisins sont ici pour nos souhaiter la bienvenue! ("Mãe, os nossos vizinhos estão aqui para nos dar as boas vindas!")

Feito isto, voltei para a sala para fazer companhia aos vizinhos (mais ao vizinho…). Alguns segundos depois, a minha mãe apareceu, sorrindo e cumprimentou a senhora Potter e o James.

- Olá. Sejam bem vindos à nossa casa. – A minha mãe disse.

- Olá! – a senhora Potter respondeu alegremente. – Eu sou a Doreah Potter, e este é o meu filho, James. Vivemos na casa ao lado.

A minha mãe sorriu ainda mais (se é que isso era possível). – Eu chamo-me Rose Evans, esta é a minha mais nova, Lily.

Eu fiquei apenas ali a olhar e a sorrir feita idiota. – Lily, - a minha mãe disse, - podias apresentar o James à Petunia enquanto eu converso com a senhora Potter?

'Deixa-me cá pensar', matutei para mim mesma, 'será que eu me importo de andar a passear pela casa com um Deus Grego?? Ai, eu acho que posso fazer o sacrifício desta vez…'

- Claro. – eu disse, fazendo um gesto ao James para ele me seguir.

- Então, vieram de França, não foi? – Ainda ouvi a senhora Potter perguntar à minha mãe assim que começamos a subir as escadas. Reparei que ele não tinha dito uma palavra até então; se calhar era melhor ser eu a meter conversa.

- A Petunia é a minha irmã mais velha, já deves ter percebido. – Comecei a dizer. – ela está provavelmente no quarto dela a acabar de arrumar as coisas dela.

Ela não disse nada. Ai era assim?? Então eu ia obrigá-lo a falar.

- Sempre viveste aqui? – Perguntei. Agora ele ia ter que responder. Se não, era falta de educação.

E não fiquei desapontada.

- Sim, - ele respondeu. A voz dele tinha um tom maturo, e foi impossível eu não adorá-la naquele exacto momento. – A minha família vive aqui há séculos.

- Isso é giro.

'Isso é giro?' Pensei, 'não tinhas nada melhor para dizer??'

Finalmente chegamos ao quarto da minha irmã. Bati uma vez e esperei que ela respondesse.

- Sim? – Ela perguntou por fim.

- É a Lily. – Eu disse, tentando falar num tom amigável. – O nosso vizinho está aqui, e a mãe pediu que te apresentasse.

- Est-il mignon? – Foi a pergunta dela. ("Ele é giro?")

Se o James não ali estivesse eu tinha me rido. Típico da minha irmã, perguntar aquilo. – Pourquoi tu veux savoir? – Perguntei-lhe. ("Porque queres saber?")

- Il pourrait être mon futur mari! – ela respondeu. ("Ele pode ser o meu futuro marido!")

Eu suspirei em exaspero. Como sempre, aquele rapaz estava perdido para ela.

Olhei outra vez para James, só para ter a certeza da minha resposta, mas quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando o encontrei a rir silenciosamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, quase a sorrir também.

- É melhor responderesà tua irmã. – Ele disse.

Senti o rubor a subir à minha cara enquanto me virava para encarar a porta. – Oh porcaria, - disse, - Tu falas Francês??

- Percebo algumas coisas. – Ele disse, dando uma risada alta.

Acabei por rir também, agradecendo a todos os santos e anjinhos por não ter respondido à pergunta da Petunia.

- Tunei, abre a porta. – Eu disse-lhe. – Il parle français. ("Ele fala francês")

Num segundo, a porta do quarto dela abriu-se e ela saiu. Ela estava linda como sempre, e eu reparei como ele deixou de rir assim que a viu. Ele estava perdido.

- Oi. – a Petunia disse, timidamente. – Desculpa lá o que disse à minha irmã, é uma piada interna.

Como é que ele não viu que ela estava a mentir com todos os dentes??

Há muito tempo na minha vida que eu não queria tanto dizer a verdade, mas sabia que não devia. Ela era minha irmã apesar de tudo, e nós tínhamo-nos mudado à pouco.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, – ele disse. – Sou o James, vivo aqui ao lado.

Petunia continuou a sorrir aquele sorriso falso dela. – Petunia, a irmã mais velha da Lily.

Ele fez um cara chocada. – A sério? – Perguntou, - Ninguém diria!

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Eu disse sarcasticamente. – Se precisarem, eu estou lá baixo.

E, com isso, comecei a descer as escadas.

- O que se passou com a tua irmã? – Eu ouvi-o perguntar, quando provavelmente pensava que eu não estava a ouvir – Ela estava a ser muito simpática, e de repente…

- Oh, não lhe ligues, – a Petunia disse, – Ela é um pouco arrogante às vezes, mas ela é uma boa rapariga.

Arrogante… aquilo fez o meu sangue ferver. Mas, como sempre, não disse nada.

Não importava o quão longe eu estava de França, longe de tudo o que eu conhecia, eu era a irmã feia na mesma.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: ah! Obrigado pelos reviews!!

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

**Hannah**

**Ps: não tive tempo para betar o capitulo, por isso desculpem-me qualquer erro.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

**

* * *

**

Traduções (porque eu não tenho a certeza de que no Brasil também se pode dizer da mesma maneira):

**Frigorífico: geladeira.**

* * *

Naquele dia, lembro-me que quando o James se foi embora já era noite. Ele e a Petúnia ficaram a tarde toda a falar. Por mais que eu os tentasse ignorar, os risinhos da minha irmã era altos e inconfundíveis.

Quando ele finalmente se foi embora, já era hora de jantar. Os meus pais tiveram a brilhante ideia de encomendar piza, já que finalmente se deram conta que o nosso frigorífico estava vazio desde a hora de almoço.

Naquela noite, quando finalmente consegui adormecer, já era bastante tarde. Para quem normalmente se deita às dez, é normal que num dia em que se deite à uma, na manhã seguinte não se consiga levantar às mesmas horas de sempre.

E exactamente isso que aconteceu. No dia seguinte, o sol nasceu sem mim. Quando acordei, já passava das dez e só depois de um banho bem merecido e de uma ida à cozinha é que eu me lembrei que não havia nada que se comesse no frigorífico, e que os meus pais supostamente iriam às compras de manhã. A minha irmã de certeza que tinha ido com eles.

Sem mais nada para fazer, ainda às voltas pela casa durante uns bons minutos à procura de comida, antes de me dar por derrotada e decidir voltar para a cama e esperar que os meus pais chegassem antes que eu morresse à fome.

Quando finalmente estava a subir as escadas, alguém bateu à porta. Fechei os olhos e respirei bem fundo. 'Quem sabe é algum vizinho com mais uma daquelas tartes de boas vindas!' , pensei para mim mesma, tentando animar-me.

Com esse pensamento mais positivo, virei e desci de novo as escadas. Assim que cheguei à entrada da casa, encontrei dinheiro e uma nota dos meus pais a dizer para eu encomendar alguma coisa para comer.

Desnecessário é dizer que me senti incrivelmente _burra_.

A campainha soou novamente, lembrando-me que, seja lá quão estúpida me sentisse, ainda tinha alguém à porta.

Suspirando, abri a porta. Mas, assim que o fiz, desejei não o ter feito. Um par de olhos castanhos e verdes era o que me esperava do outro lado da porta. Sorri timidamente enquanto me perguntava porque raios de repente já não tinha fome.

- Olá. - Ele disse.

- Oi. - Eu respondi. - Err… o que estás aqui a fazer? - Perguntei, ao mesmo tempo que tentava não parecer azeda.

- Vim ver a tua irmã, - ele disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. - Prometi que lhe mostrava o resto do bairro hoje, e pensei que pudéssemos ir almoçar fora antes.

Eu acenei afirmativamente. Claro que ele tinha vindo vê-la. _Mostrar o bairro_… pois sim. Como se eu fosse tão parva. - Então pesaste mal, - respondei-lhe, - Ela não está em casa. Foi às compras com os meus pais.

- Oh, percebo. - Ele disse, parecendo desapontado por uns momentos. - Oh. - Repetiu. - Sabes quando eles voltam?

Quase lhe respondi mal e o mandei para um certo sítio. Não sei porque, mas a ideia de o ver com a minha irmã não me caía bem. O que raios este James Potter tinha que todos os outros rapazes com quem a minha irmã saiu não tinham??

Respirei fundo, antes de decidir ser simpática. - Na nota que me deixaram diziam que voltavam ao meio-dia. - Disse-lhe.

Ele olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso. - Então importas-te que espere? - Ele perguntou sorridente. - Só faltam dez minutos.

Olhou para ele feita parva durante alguns segundos. Ok, ele queria esperar. O que havia de mal nisso?? Eu era completamente capaz de lhe fazer companhia por dez minutos. Ele era apenas mais um rapaz! Um Deus Grego que morava na porta ao lado, mas mesmo assim só um rapaz! Não era algo assim tão difícil, era??

- Lily… – ele disse baixinho, trazendo-me de volta para a realidade.

Dei um saltinho para trás, surpresa por ouvir a voz dele. Podia sentir as minhas bochechas a ganhar cor. - Desculpa, - disse, - Claro, entra.

Fui à frente dele até à sala, onde ambos nos sentamos. O meu coração batia sem compasso por alguma razão que eu desconhecia. O que se passava comigo??

- Desculpa não ter nada para te oferecer, - disse para quebrar o silêncio incómodo. - Mas o nosso frigorífico está completamente vazio.

- Não te preocupes. - Ele disse, ainda a sorrir, fazendo me sorrir também. Aquele de certeza não era o meu dia. - Eu queria mesmo falar contigo. Desculpa aquilo de ontem.

Olhei confusa para ele. - O quê?

- Aquilo de a tua irmã parecer mais nova do que tu. - Ele suspirou. - Eu não pretendia ofender-te. A tua irmã até pode ser gira, - ele parou no discurso e fitou o vazio com um ar sonhador. - Aliás, ela é linda.

- Diz-me algo que eu já não saiba.

- Mas vê-se bem que é mais velha. – Ele continuou, fingindo não ter ouvido o que eu tinha dito. – Apesar de vocês serem completamente diferentes. Ela tem aquelas piscinas azuis e aquele cabelo loiro, e tu tens cabelo ruivo e olhos…- aqui ele parou.

Eu suspirei exasperadamente. – Verdes. Eu tenho olhos verdes.

Ele sorriu. – Pois, verdes. Vocês são tão diferentes fisicamente.

- E psicologicamente. – Eu acrescentei. – Graças a Deus.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas eu sabia que ele estava a pensar em algo que ele queria muito perguntar-me. Eu tinha um sexto sentido para saber quando as pessoas me escondiam algo.

- Diz logo de uma vez. – Disse finalmente, rindo-me da cara dele.

- Digo o quê? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Seja lá o que for que me queres perguntar.

Estivemos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que…

- Porque é que não gostas da tua irmã?

Não pude evitar mas engasgar-me com aquilo. – Porque é que achas que eu não gosto da minha irmã?

- Porque foste tão rude para ela ontem?

Ah, sim. Aquilo era muito bonito vindo do menino que me insultou para engatar a minha irmã!

- Porque pensas que fui rude para ela ontem? – Perguntei-lhe, preparada para lhe pregar um estalo com bastante força.

- Repondes sempre a uma pergunta com outra?

Agora sim, ele estava a irritar-me. – Tu também??

- Vais-me responder ou não??

Respirei fundo, sentando-me direita no sofá. Mais valia responder-lhe de uma vez, antes que tivesse um ataque asmático com tudo aquilo.

- Eu gosto dela. Ela é minha irmã. – Eu disse-lhe. – Nós somos apenas muito diferentes para nos darmos bem.

Ele olhou para mim curiosamente. – Não percebo porquê. A tua irmã é um doce de pessoa! Eu só a conheço á um dia e sinceramente não consigo parar de pensar nela.

Foi como se me dessem um soco; cheguei mesmo a sentir o meu pequeno coração parar. 'Isto é demais.' Pensei, 'Que se passa comigo??'

- Bom para ti. – Respondi-lhe passado um bocado, tentando não denunciar o que estava a sentir. – Apenas lembra-te que nem tudo o que reluz é ouro.

Ele olhou para mim confuso, mas eu fui salva de ser questionada acerca do significado da minha frase pela porta de entrada a abrir-se, e os meus pais e a minha irmã entrarem com montes de sacos.

- Petúnia! – James disse, levantando-se. – Deixa-me ajudar-te com esses sacos. – Ele sorriu, tirando-lhe os sacos das mãos.

- Obrigado, James. – Ela disse, dando uma risada irritante.

- Lily, busca o resto dos sacos. – o meu pai ordenou. Eu acenei afirmativamente, levantei-me e fui até ao carro, onde apenas duas sacas restavam.

Peguei nelas e entrei de novo em casa. Quando passei pela sala, vi o James e a Petúnia sentados a conversar. Fiquei com um nó na garganta assim que os vi, e despachei-me a chegar à cozinha.

Certo é que ninguém se levantou para _me_ ajudar.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: olá!!

**Obrigado pelos reviews! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Hannah**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

**

* * *

**

Nada de matar a autora pela demora até chegar ao fim do capítulo… xD

* * *

As semanas seguintes foram um inferno para mim. Todos os dias, o James vinha a minha casam ou a minha irmã encontrava-se com ele para um passeio. Eles estavam todos os dias juntos e, não sei bem porquê, isso magoava-me.

Por vezes, através da janela do meu quarto que dava para a rua, eu observava-os, a brincar e a rir. Até vi quando o James a apresentou a três rapazes – um dele lindo de morrer – que pareciam gostar tanto da minha irmã como o James.

Descobri mais tarde que eles afinal não namoravam. A Petunia dizia que não queria ter nada com ele porque, afinal, ele não era um bruxo como ela queria. Então, devido a essa "falha", ela tinha que descobrir se ele valia a pena antes de qualquer coisa acontecer. E por valer a pena quero dizer o número exacto da sua conta bancária.

Ainda falei com o James algumas vezes depois daquela tarde; trocamos uma palavra ou outra, principalmente quando ele vinha buscar a minha irmã. Mas ele não me percebia.

E eu até tentei, como os meus pais sugeriam, tentar dar-me melhor com os meus vizinhos. Mas, depois de uma frase errada, fui imediatamente classificada como arrogante. E todos se afastaram de mim, especialmente quando me comparavam com a minha irmã.

Para aumentar a minha sorte, as minhas amigas de Beauxbatons informaram-me que só me podiam vir ver por alturas do natal.

Essa notícia em conjunto com tudo o resto que se estava a passar na minha vida levou-me a uma espécie de transe. Assim que Agosto chegou, comecei a desligar-me da vida que se passava fora da minha casa. Era apenas mais um mês até a escola começar, eu podia aguentar bem isso!

E assim começou uma nova obsessão: a escola. Como sabia exactamente que matérias ia ter nesse ano, decidi que iria ser a melhor aluna do sexto ano de Hogwarts, nem que me matasse. Fiquei tão absorvida nos estudos que os meus pais só diziam que um dia eu ia arrebentar.

E, como na maioria das vezes, eles tinham razão. Foi no dia antes de eu partir para Hogwarts que aconteceu. Lembrou-me que me levantei da cama, depois de horas sem conseguir dormir, exausta e farta de tudo.

O que aconteceu a seguir ou como cheguei à rua sem os meus pais me verem e em pijama, será sempre um mistério para mim.

Só sei que dei por mim a caminhar por ruas que mal conhecia, sem realmente me preocupar por quem me pudesse ver. Contudo, quando estava a alguns metros da minha casa, e fora de vista dela, alguém chamou o meu nome.

À uma da manha quem estaria a chamar o meu nome numa rua deserta?

O medo apoderou-se de mim e, em vez de me virar, comecei a correr o mais rápido que podia, sem saber para onde ia.

Alguns quarteirões depois, e extremamente cansada por correr tanto, parei. Reparei que, no outro lado da rua, havia um parque infantil. Fiz mais um esforço para lá chegar e, por fim, sentei-me na relva verde e chorei.

Chorei por tudo o que sempre tinha dado mal na minha vida, por todas as decisões erradas que eu tinha tomado até então. Puxei os joelhos contar o meu peito e deixei as lágrimas correrem livremente, soluçando. Chorei como não chorava à muito tempo. Desde o Verão anterior, para ser mais exacta.

Passados alguns minutos, senti alguém a abraçar-me, puxando-me para ele. Olhei para cima, nem, me importando por ter os olhos vermelhos de chorar, e encontrei dois olhos chocolate a olhar para mim. James. James era quem estava a chamar o meu nome. James era o dono dos braços que estavam à minha volta, e do ombro onde eu chorava. _James_…

- Lily… - ele disse, falando baixo e perto do meu ouvido. - O que se passa?

Mal ele disse isso, foi como se eu voltasse à realidade. Empurrei-o para longe de mim e limpei as lágrimas, finalmente consciente do que estava a fazer. A chorar sozinha num parque deserto, longe de casa às tantas horas da madrugada. Bem, vejamos pelo lado positivo, se ele não pensava que eu era maluca antes, agora tinha a certeza!

Forcei uma risada. - Desculpa, - disse, - Devo parecer muito parva. Não te preocupes, não sou maluca nem nada. - Acrescentei, limpando o piajama.

- Não, - ele disse, fazendo-me olhar para ele. – Não acho que sejas maluca, mas não posso deixar de estar preocupado contigo.

Fiz o meu melhor ar confuso. – Preocupado porquê? Não há nada para te preocupares!

- Lily, estás num parque à uma da manhã, depois de um mês trancada em casa. E estavas a chorar.

- Tu também estás fora de casa! E sabes lá se eu não gosto de passeios nocturnos! – eu disse, inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- O meu quarto é em frente ao teu. Eu vi-te a descer pela janela; fiquei curioso e decidi seguir-te.

Forcei outra risada. Como sempre, eu era a pessoa mais _sortuda_ do mundo!

- Eu estou bem. – eu disse-lhe, - Aliás, é melhor voltar para casa. – virei-me e comecei a andar tentando lembrar-me de alguma coisa que me apontasse o caminho certo para casa.

- Lily, sabes ao menos para onde estás a ir?

Suspirei, cansada. – Se queres mesmo saber, não. Mas eu lá encontro o caminho certo.

Ouvi-o a rir-se e virei-me para o encarar de novo. – Sim? De que raio te estás a rir?

- Eu levo-te a casa. – ele disse, parando de rir e voltando a estar sério. – Se quiseres até posso telefonar à tua irmã para tomar conta de ti.

E aquela simples frase foi tudo o que precisei para começar a chora outra vez. Ele estava preocupado porque queria agradar à minha irmã.

As lágrimas caíram outra vez e antes de eu perceber o que ele estava a fazer, ele tinha-me puxado outra vez para os braços dele. Eu empurrei-o.

- Porque vieste atrás de mim? Por causa da minha irmã, foi?

- Claro que não! – ele disse.

- Olha, mesmo que seja, eu não quero saber. Deixa-me em paz! Não preciso que tomes conta de mim, já não sou uma criança há muito tempo.

Tentei afastar-me de novo, mas ele agarrou o meu braço e não deixou. Sem muitas hipóteses, finalmente aceitei o abraço dele.

- Não queres ir para casa, certo?

Eu abanei a cabeça contra o peito dele.

- Então vem comigo, - ele disse. – Para minha casa. Podes ficar por lá esta noite se quiseres.

- Não. – disse, a minha voz meia abafada. – não posso. Os meus pais ficariam preocupados.

- Então vem comigo pelo menos até estares mais calma. – ele disse baixinho. – não me agrada a ideia de estares sozinha neste estado. Assim também me podes explicar o que se passou.

Finalmente olhei para ele, e acenei a cabeça afirmativamente. - Está bem.

Ele sorriu encorajadoramente e começamos a andar, o seu braço ainda em volta dos meus ombros.

* * *

Chegamos a casa do James cerca de vinte minutos depois, eram quase duas da manhã.

O sua casa – quer dizer, mansão – parecia ainda maior por dentro do que por fora. Os móveis eram antigos, mas, ainda assim, lindos e, provavelmente, valiam mais que tudo o que eu tinha junto. Exactamente como eu imaginava.

James guiou-me até o que eu supunha ser a sala de estar, e ele fez-me sentar no sofá enquanto ele saiu para ir buscar alguma coisa para nós comermos.

Eu não disse nada nem protestei. O meu humor não estava dos melhores e, se ele queria ser simpático, quem era eu para não o deixar?

Ele voltou cinco minutos depois com café, chã e bolachas. Até agora ainda não percebo qual é a dos ingleses com o chã. Credo! É chã para todas as ocasiões!

Ainda assim, aceitei uma chávena de chã, mas recusei o resto. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e estivemos em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Um silêncio muito constrangedor. Por fim, ele falou.

- Então, o que se passou há pouco?

Não respondi de imediato e, quando o fiz, não olhei para ele. - Não sei.

Ele suspirou. - Estás a mentir. Podes confiar em mim, sabias? O que se passou? - James perguntou-me. Quando, ainda assim, eu não respondi ele falou de novo. - Não vou estar aqui sempre para ir atrás de ti, por isso aproveita agora.

Finalmente olhei para ele e encontrei-o a sorrir. - Porque não? - perguntei, sorrindo também. - És meu vizinho.

Ele riu. - Pois é. Mas eu ando numa escola privada. Este é o meu último dia aqui. - Ele disse.

Eu acenei com a cabeça mas não disse nada.

- A tua irmã disse-me que também andavas numa escola privada. - Ele continuou.

Acenei com a cabeça outra vez. - Oui.

Ele sorriu. – Estamos a fugir à conversa inicial. O que se passa?

- Eu… - eu não sabia como lhe explicar o que se passava comigo. Só haviam duas pessoas no mundo que sabiam o que estava a passar naquele momento - Madeleine e Elodie Pasteur. O problema é que nenhuma delas vivia em Inglaterra. Além do mais, ele não me ia perceber.

- É apenas um problema de raparigas. Tu não ias perceber. – menti, - nada que eu não possa resolver.

- Estou a ver que ainda não confias em mim o suficiente. – ele disse. Eu abri a boca para contrariá-lo, mas ele não me deixou falar. – Mas tudo bem, eu percebo.

Eu suspirei. – É melhor ir andando. – disse-lhe.

- Ainda podes dormir por cá se quiseres. – ele respondeu-me, olhando para mim preocupado.

Abanei a cabeça. – Não é preciso. É melhor ir para casa; precisas de ajuda a limpar isto? – perguntei, indicando com o olhar as bolachas, o chã e o café.

Ele sorriu. – Não é preciso. A Pinky ajuda-me.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e tentei não rir. – Pinky? Quem é a Pinky? Não quero ofender ninguém, mas isso parece-me um nome um tanto ou quanto estranho.

Foi então que, do nada, uma criatura pequena e rosa, com uma cabeça enorme e umas orelhas que nunca mais acabavam apareceu à minha frente.

Virei o meu olhar do elfo para o James, confusa. – James…- eu disse, calmamente. – Porquê é que…

Ele não me deixou acabar a pergunta. – Desculpa pelo que vou ter que fazer, Lily. – ele disse, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Eu congelei. James Potter tinha um elfo _e_ uma varinha?? Isso significa que ele… ele… ele era…

- _Oblivi…_

- Não! - gritei, impedindo-o de me apagar a memória. – Que raios pensas que estás a fazer?? Não vais apagar a minha memória! Baixa essa varinha!!

Ele olhou para mim ainda mais confuso, e depois para a mão que tinha a varinha. – Uh… Como sabes que isto é uma varinha e que eu estava a usar algo para te apagar a memória?

Eu sorri, finalmente aceitando a ideia. – Tu és um bruxo. O meu vizinho é um bruxo!

Ele riu-se, também percebendo o que se estaca a passar. – E tu és uma bruxa. _Literalmente_.

- Eu ando em Beauxbatons. – disse-lhe, feliz da vida. – Quer dizer, andava. Agora vou para Hogwarts.

- Eu também! – ele disse. – Vou entrar no me sétimo ano. E tu?

- Sexto. Vou entrar no sexto ano.

- De que casa és? Eu sou um Gryffindor!!

Eu ri-me da cara de bobo dele. – Ainda não fui sorteada.

- Ah, claro. Esquece. – ele disse. – E a tua irmã? Ela também…?

A minha felicidade momentânea desaparece. Ele tinha que falar naquela piranha. – Não. Ela é uma muggle, tal como os meus pais.

Ele sorriu. – Paciência. Não importa.

- Bem, - eu disse por fim, - é melhor ir indo. O comboio saí amanhã cedo e eu quero estar descansada.

- OK. Vejo-te amanhã então.

- Até amanhã.

Naquela noite, dormi como um bebé. No dia seguinte ia para Hogwarts! E – apesar de Hogwarts não ser Beauxbatons – Hogwarts era longe. Além do mais, o James ia estar lá, e a Petunia não!

O novo ano não podia parecer melhor para mim.

Estava tão enganada.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: olá!!

**Bem, primeiro tenho que pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo a postar. Mas é que fui de férias, e depois o meu gatinho desapareceu e eu estava mesmo sem cabeça para nada. **

**Passando à frente, obrigado a toda a gente que comentou! Fiquei muito feliz!!**

**Tais Potter****: ahhh… brigado! E se tiver tempo vou tentar ler as tuas!!**

**AnnaSophia Potter****: ainda há muito para vir… e a Lily ainda vai sofrer muito nas mãos de muita gente. Mas ela vai dar a volta por cima!**

**Mary M Evans****: ficaste curiosa e foste ler em inglês?? Lol, fizeste bem. Ainda bem que gostaste!**

**Tais Penha****: Obrigado!!**

**Mel.Bel.Louca****: fui ver o teu perfil, temos a mesma idade e andamos no mesmo ano.lol. bem, obrigado pelo review!**

**Náh****: desculpa a demora do capítulo! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas agora as minhas aulas também começaram. Obrigado pelo review!!**

**Bem, eu vou indo que se faz tarde e há aulinhas amanhã cedo (em Portugal são onze e quarenta).**

**Beijo**

**Hannah**

**Ps: Review!! xD**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Não cheguei a contar aos meus pais que o James era um bruxo antes de ir para a escola. Porque raio o faria? Para a Petunia descobrir também? Não obrigado; aquilo seria um segredo só meu enquanto eu pudesse mantê-lo.

No dia seguinte, primeiro de Setembro, acordei eram nove e meia (ainda não faço a mínima ideia de como consegui!), e às dez já estava pronta para sair de casa e enfrentar a minha nova escola.

Logo que a minha irmã acabou de se preparar (juro que ela demorou tanto só para tentar fazer com que eu perdesse o comboio), saímos de casa em direcção a King's Cross, onde eu supostamente devia apanhar o comboio na estação 9 e ¾. Ainda duvidei um pouco deste 9 e ¾, mas não pensei muito nisso. Sabe-se lá como é que os ingleses funcionam!

Cheguei à estação faltavam quinze minutos para as onze, a hora em que o comboio devia sair da estação – a minha irmã sorria constantemente para os meus pais, mas sempre que olhava para mim fechava a cara. Eu podia ver no olhar dela a irritação e a inveja que ela tinha naquele momento – isso fazia-me rir com gosto.

Corremos a estação de um lado ao outro, à procura da plataforma 9 e ¾, mas a maldita parecia estar mais escondida do que pensei. Devia ter perguntado ao James, pensei, mas assim teria que dizer aos meus pais que ele também era um bruxo. Bem, paciência! Também já era tarde de mais para qualquer uma das hipóteses!

Depois de dez minutos de procura intensiva, desisti e comecei a andar às voltas de um lado para o outro da plataforma nove e dez, enquanto os meus pais procuravam mais um pouco. A plataforma 9 e ¾ devia estar ali algures, só que escondida dos muggles. Podiam era não a ter escondido tão bem que nem os bruxos a encontram!

- Lily, não dizia nada na carta? – O meu pai perguntou pela milésima vez, parecia.

Abanei a cabeça. – Não. – Respondi, tentando esconder a minha impaciência. Ele era meu pai afinal. – Eles apenas diziam para esperar na plataforma 9 e ¾.

A Petunia suspirou enquanto se encostava no espaço entre as plataformas nove e dez.

- Ela vai perder o comboio. – Disse, como sempre, positiva. – Vamos para casa de uma vez, por favor!

Abanei a cabeça de novo. Eu não iria voltar para casa! – Non! – Disse, e, tal como ela tinha feito, encostei-me ao espaço na parede entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando me encostei e não senti nada sólido a apoiar-me, fazendo-me cair para trás de rabo no chão.

Gemi em dor uma vez no chão, para depois olhar à minha volta. As pessoas olhavam para mim e algumas riam-se da minha figura. Típico, pensei para mim, tinha que começar o ano a cair.

E foi apenas ai que me dei conta onde estava. Ali, bem em cima de mim, estava uma tabuleta que lia "plataforma 9 e ¾". Eu quase, e a palavra-chave é _quase_, gritei de felicidade assim que compreendi como a barreira funcionava. A minha irmã, por ser muggle, não podia passar para este lado. Por isso não foi ela que deu com o seu precioso traseiro no chão.

Voltei para o lado muggle da estação para encontrar os meus pais com cara chocada, e a minha mãe acertou-me com o dedo na cara enquanto tentava perceber como é que eu tinha desaparecido se a parede era sólida.

- Tenho boas e más novidades. – Disse-lhes enquanto sorria. – A boa é que encontrei o comboio. A má, é que vocês não podem passar pela barreira.

Os meus pais suspiraram. – Então isto é um adeus? – A minha mãe disse, para logo em seguida me puxar para um abraço. – Porta-te bem. Nada de desobedecer a professores nem aos teus superiores, está bem?

- Sê uma boa menina. – O meu pai disse, dando-me um beijo na testa.

Por fim, a Petunia também me abraçou (contra a minha vontade, é claro). – Espero que te divirtas na escola. – Ela disse – Porque as tuas férias vão ser um pesadelo. – Ela sorriu quando disse a última parte só para mim.

Sorri maldosamente quando ela me largou. – Com isso não precisas de te preocupar, _querida _irmã. Podes ter a certeza que vou _adorar_ a escola.

Peguei na minha mala, disse um último adeus aos meus pais e virei-me para a barreira.

Aqui vou eu, pensei, agora não dá para voltar atrás.

* * *

Com alguma dificuldade, consegui pôr a minha mala no compartimento das malas. A única coisa que me faltava fazer era encontrar um compartimento para mim mesma. Sendo aluna nova, não fazia ideia para onde ir.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores do comboio, que estavam cheios de estudantes (todos a olharem para mim curiosamente), e a minha busca por um compartimento começou.

Para meu azar, todos os compartimentos pareciam estar ocupados, e a maioria dos alunos davam-me olhares esquisitos sempre que eu abria a porta para ver se estava livre. Estes ingleses…!

Começava a ficar desesperada enquanto percorria o comboio sem encontrar um lugar vazio para me sentar. E foi então que o vi: James, a falar com uma rapariga e três outros rapazes que me lembrava de ver com ele durante o Verão. Os cinco estavam parados no meio da multidão, e o resto das pessoas andavam à volta deles, como se não os quisessem perturbar.

Sorri ao mesmo tempo que largava um suspiro de alívio. O James podia ajudar-me. Eu sabia que sim.

- Olá! – Disse, enquanto me aproximava.

Ele olhou para mim, tal como os seus amigos, ao mesmo tempo que a rapariga parecia chateada por ter sido interrompida.

- Conheço-te? – Um rapaz de cabelos negros, extremamente bonito e de olhos escuros, perguntou.

- Na verdade, não. – Respondi-lhe, virando-me para o James. – Conheço-o a ele.

Os outros três também se viraram para o James curiosamente.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

O mesmo rapaz que tinha falado apontou para mim com o olhar.

- Ah, pois. – Ele disse – Vocês não vão acreditar quem ela é.

- Quem? – Perguntou o mais baixo dos quatro, que tinha olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Não era propriamente feio, mas não também não era tão bonito como os outros. Não que eu pudesse falar.

- É a irmã da Tuney. – O James disse, sorrindo.

Os outros três olharam para mim durante apenas três segundos antes de começarem a rir.

– Não pode ser! – Disse o último dos quatro, que tinha cabelos castanhos-claros e tinha uma expressão que lhe dava um ar mais velho do que devia ser. – Ela não ter nada a ver com ela!

O rapaz de cabelos pretos olhou para mim de novo. – Concordo com o Moony. Por amor de Deus, a Tuney é… linda. Ela é… – ele não acabou a frase, mas a cara dele dizia tudo. Feia.

Uma dor enorme apoderou-se de mim enquanto olhava para o James e esperava que ele dissesse algo, que me defendesse, que me ajudasse. Mas ele não fez nada. Naquele momento, a pouca felicidade que ainda tinha desmoronou-se, e olhei para ele com uma expressão magoada que o fez mexer-se desconfortavelmente.

- Então? O que ainda estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou mais uma vez aquele rapaz desagradável. – Vai procurar o teu lugar, vai.

- Claro. Tens razão. – Disse, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada.

Era impossível explicar o que estava a sentir naquele momento. Era como se eu fosse um pássaro que voava livremente pelos céus… e, de repente, sem explicação, as minha asas caíam, depois de eu saber o que era liberdade. Senti-me parva, tão parva…! Claro que nada ia mudar, não importa quantas vezes ele me ajudava no que quer que fosse. Eu seria a _irmã feia_ para sempre. Nem mesmo quando estava longe a minha irmã deixava de me estragar a vida.

Afastei-me deles, sem dizer mais nada. Hogwarts parecia-me agora o oposto do que tinha sonhado…

Mesmo quando me afastava, ainda ouvia aquele rapaz desagradável a falar.

- A Tuney que me desculpe, mas a irmã dela é muito estranha. – Ele disse. – Nada a ver com a irmã.

Os seus amigos riram-se, e eu reparei, de coração partido, que o James também se ria.

- Repararam nas sobrancelhas dela? Meu, aquilo era mau!

Não consegui evitar as lágrimas por muito mais. A minha expressão de indiferença desapareceu assim que comecei a correr pelos corredores o mais rápido que podia, empurrando as pessoas até ter chegado ao final do comboio.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: olá! Tenho que pedir desculpa por este capítulo demorar tanto; se servir de consolo, este era para ter ido para o ar a semana passada. Mas o meu computador estragou-se e foi uma semana para o técnico. Parece que ando numa maré de azar!**

**Bem, de qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado! Quer dizer, imagino que já não gostem assim tanto do James… e nem vou falar do Sirius…**

**Mas isso vai mudar!**

**Passando à frente, obrigado pelos reviews!**

**Sophia.DiLUA****: o ano para a Lily começa mau… mas no próximo capítulo melhora um pouco. Ela vai conhecer uma menina muito especial que a vai ajudar muito.**

**Mel.Bel.louca****: ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! Desculpa a demora!**

**Tais Potter****: fiquei tão feliz com o teu review! É isso mesmo, a Lily está farta de ser sempre a sombra da irmã. Obrigado!**

**AnnaSophia Potter****: pois… o James… ele anda muiiiiito confuso… ora é querido, ora é parvo. Hormonas, que se há-de fazer! P.**

**Beijos pa todas!**

**Hannah**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

A viagem de comboio até Hogwarts for mais rápido do que inicialmente pensei que seria.

Fiquei a viagem toda sozinha num compartimento que encontrei vazio no final do comboio. Isso até era normal, eu nunca tinha sido daquelas pessoas que conseguem dar-se bem com toda a gente no primeiro dia. Isso era uma coisa que a Petunia faria. O Tuney, como o outro a chamou.

O castelo era magnífico. Tudo bem que Beauxbatons era uma escola que se prezava pela sua estética, mas mesmo assim não havia comparação com Hogwarts; principalmente para alguém que, como eu, só descobriu o mundo mágico aos onze anos, e que sempre sonhou com castelos e princesas.

Era tão… mágico. Lembrava-me que vivia num mundo onde tudo era possível.

Uma vez na escola, fui sorteada junto com os primeiros anos – acabei por entrar nos Gryffindor. E, para dizer a verdade, fiquei triste acerca disso.

É tão engraçado pensar que, apenas algumas horas antes, eu tivesse desejado com todas as minhas forças ir para os Gryffindor. Tudo por causa do James. Mas depois do que aconteceu no comboio, eu estaria feliz mesmo se tivesse ido para os Slytherin, que pareciam ser a pior das casas. Tudo menos Gryffindor.

Durante o jantar sentei-me ao lado dos primeiros anos, não confiando em mim mesma para me sentar próxima de alguém mais velho. Quem sabe o que aquele idiota tinha espalhado sobre mim? E com "idiota" eu quero dizer o amigo do James. Ou deveria começar a chamá-lo de Potter?

Depois do jantar, segui um perfeito – mais novo que eu – e os primeiros anos até à torre dos Gryffindor. Afinal, eu ainda não conhecia a escola.

- Tu não és do primeiro ano, pois não? – Uma menina do primeiro ano perguntou-me quando vimos pela primeira vez a sala dos Gryffindor, vermelha e dourada como eram as cores da casa.

Eu sorri-lhe. – Não. Eu fui transferida de França este ano.

A rapariga também sorriu. – Bem me parecia. Eu sou a Charlotte! De que ano és? Pareces ser velha.

Em vez de me sentir insultada pelo comentário dela, ri-me pela primeira vez desde que entrara no comboio. – Sou do sexto ano. Chamo-me Lily.

Ela sorriu ainda mais ao mesmo tempo que a voz do perfeito dizia. – Dormitório das raparigas, para ali!

Olhei para ver para onde ele apontava e comecei a andar para aí, a Charlotte atrás de mim. A primeira porta que encontramos dizia "primeiro ano". Ela parou aí, fazendo-me para também.

- Bem, vemo-nos amanha. – Disse-lhe.

Ela sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. – Está bem. – Ela disse, e eu continuei a subir as escadas até ela chamar por mim de novo.

- Sim? – Perguntei, virando-me surpresa.

- Importavas-te de esperar por mim amanhã para irmos para as aulas juntas?

Suspirei de alívio assim que ela acabou de fazer a pergunta. Tudo bem que ela fosse do primeiro ano, mas ter uma amiga (ou ao menos conhecer alguém) era o que eu mais queria desde que ali havia chegado. – Claro! – Disse-lhe – Boa noite.

- Boa noite Lily.

Sorri para mim mesma e continuei a subir as escadas. Um pouco depois, descobri uma porta que dizia "Sexto ano." Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

Dentro do dormitório haviam exactamente cinco camas. Apenas uma não estava personalizada, por isso deduzi que aquela seria a minha cama. A minha mala estava nos pés da cama. Abri-a para procurar o meu pijama, quando uma voz fez-me virar e enfrentar as minhas novas companheiras de quarto.

- Olá! – Uma rapariga de cara redonda e cabelos castanhos disse. – És a nova aluna, certo?

Eu acenei afirmativamente. – Sim, sou.

- Chamo-me Alice. – ela disse – parece que vamos ser companheiras de quarto.

- Chamo-me Lily. – Disse-lhe, não sabendo o que dizer mais.

- Estas são a Fiona, – ela disse, apontando para uma rapariga de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos, - a Meagan, - uma rapariga com cabelos negros que sorriu amigavelmente, - e a Anna. – Desta, ela apontou para um rapariga que se aproximou de nós e acenou. Ela tinha cabelo ruivo cobre e olhos castanho esverdeados.

- Olá, - eu disse, - prazer em conhecer-vos.

- Igualmente – a rapariga que se chamava Fiona, acho, disse. – Ouvi falar que tiveste uma briga com o Sirius no comboio. É verdade?

Pisquei os olhos em confusão. Passados uns minutos percebi. – Ah! Estás a falar do rapaz de cabelos negros que estava com o Ja-Potter?

Ela disse que sim com a cabeça. – Esse mesmo, - ela disse, ao mesmo tempo que me deitava um olhar curioso. – Só para saberes, eles não são o tipo de pessoas com quem te queres meter.

Rolei os olhos. – Já notei. – Disse.

- Muito confiante, não? – A tal de Anna disse.

Óptimo, pensei, confusões com as minhas colegas de quarto logo no primeiro dia.

- Tudo o que precisávamos era uma arrogante. – a Fiona disse, ao mesmo tempo que a Anna olhava para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Deu-me a entender que aquelas duas não se davam.

- Cala-te lá, Fi. – A rapariga de cabelos negros, Meagan, disse. – Não lhe ligues. Ela está apaixonada pelo Sirius Black desde que eu me lembro. Mas ele é uma autêntica prostituta. Eu sei que o termo é para mulheres, mas é o que ele é, a sério! Ele é mesmo lindo e beija muitíssimo bem, eu já experimentei, posso falar, mas ele dorme com tudo o que usa uma saia e-

- Chega de palrar, Meg. – Alice disse, sorrindo. – Não a assustes ao cedo. Desculpa lá a Anna, Lily, ela consegue ser um pouco mazinha às vezes. Lá no fundo ela é uma boa rapariga.

- _Bem_ lá no fundo. – Fiona disse, interrompendo. Anna não disse nada, simplesmente deitando-se na sua cama. Ela não parecia falar muito.

- Como estava a dizer, – Alice disse, olhando para Fiona de modo desaprovador. – A Anna é uma boa rapariga, vais ver que gostas dela. Ela apenas fala quando o que ela tem a dizer é "mais importante que o silêncio", palavras dela. – Ela continuou, sentando-se na sua cama, que era ao lado da minha. – E a Fiona é apenas uma cabra às vezes. Ela também consegue ser simpática.

- Ela apenas ama o Sirius demasiado. – Meagan voltou a dizer.

Sorri com isso, ao mesmo tempo que a Fiona bateu de leve no ombro de Meagan. Lembrou-me das minhas amigas que tinha ficado em França: as gémeas, Madeleine (ou Mado) e Elodie, totalmente diferentes uma da outra, a não ser no aspecto, e a Reine-Claude (ou Rénnè). Como sentia saudades delas.

- E a Meagan… - Alice continuou, - se a deixares, ela não se cala a noite toda a falar de coisas inúteis!

- Que blasfémia, Alice! – Meagan disse, - eu só a estava a informar do Perigo que é o Sirius Black! É que ele não pensa com a cabeça de cima, ele pensa com a cabeça de baixo. Oh, esquece, tu não deves saber o que é a cabeça de baixo dele. É o… –

- Meg! Acho que já chega! – Alice disse, interrompendo-a antes que ela pudesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa. Eu ri-me, e a Fiona também, ao passo que a Alice tentou disfarçar o riso. – Vamos mas é dormir que amanhã há aulas cedo. Boa noite Lily.

Eu sorri. – Boa noite. – Disse, ouvindo-as a dizerem também boa noite antes de cada uma voltar para a sua devida cama.

Em vez de seguir o exemplo delas e ir também dormir, decidi tomar um duche antes. Peguei nas minhas coisas e segui para a casa de banho, de onde voltei já completamente vestida para dormir. Contudo, quando cheguei à minha cama, encontrei a única pessoa que não pensava encontrar; ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Olá, – disse-lhe, - Posso ajudar-te?

Ela olhou-me nos olhos quando falou. – Vê por onde andas. Aqueles quatro que tiveste o infortúnio de conhecer são piores do que pensas.

Como isso, ela levantou-se e voltou para a sua própria cama.

Olhei por onde ela tinha seguido, confusa acerca das suas palavras. Estaria ela a ajudar-me ou a ameaçar-me?

- Obrigado, – disse, por fim. – Boa noite então.

Não ouvi mais nenhum barulho. Entrei nos meus lençóis confortáveis e fechei os meus olhos. Quando estava quase a dormir, ouvi-a.

- E bem-vinda a Hogwarts.

Sorri para mim mesma e entrei num sonho profundo. Tinha a impressão que a Anna e eu ainda viríamos a ser grandes amigas.

* * *

- Lily! Levanta-te! Anda lá, vais chegar tarde! Ainda tens que tomar pequeno-almoço!

Gemi e virei a cara para o sol não atingir os meus olhos. Suspirando, abri-os finalmente contra a minha vontade, para encontrar um par de olhos azuis-escuros a olhar para mim.

- Credo! - Gritei, sentando-me rapidamente. Que me lembrasse, nenhuma das minhas colegas de quarto tinha olhos azuis!

Relaxei finalmente quando reparei que era a Charlotte que estava sentada na minha cama.

- Charlotte? O que estas a fazer aqui? - Perguntei, sorrindo-lhe.

Ela também sorriu. – Vim te acordar. Estava lá em baixo à tua espera, mas como nunca mais vinhas, decidi que era melhor vir chamar-te. Ainda bem que o fiz, já é tarde,

Olhei para o relógio e reparei que tinha apenas meia hora até as aulas começarem. Pior ainda, eu não fazia ideia de como ir para o Salão principal. Óptimo, pensei, que melhor maneira pode haver de começar um ano lectivo? Fiz uma nota mental de agradecer às minhas colegas de quarto por me terem acordado.

- Espera por mim lá em baixo que eu vou me despachar, okay?

A Charlotte acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, correndo para fora do meu dormitório e eu ouvia-a a descer as escadas.

Se havia alguma coisa boa dos uniformes escolares, essa coisa era não ter que perder tempo a escolher o que vestir. Assim, em apenas dez minutos, estava completamente vestida e a agradecer a Deus por ter tomado o meu banho na noite anterior.

Como não fazia ideia de qual era a aula que tinha primeiro, pus todos os meus livros dentro da minha pasta e corri pelas escadas abaixo, tal como a Charlotte tinha feito. Contudo, parei subitamente assim que cheguei à sala comum.

A Charlotte estava ali, à minha espera tal como ela tinha dito. Mas ela não estava sozinha. O James estava com ele.

Limpei a garganta quando me aproximei deles, para avisar a Charlotte que já estava pronta para ir. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que o James faria depois do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Nem eu mesma tinha a certeza do que fazer; tudo o que conseguia pensar era como alguém podia ser tão querido num momento e tão parvo no outro.

- Lily… – ele disse, mas eu ignorei-o enquanto me virava para a rapariga de olhos azuis.

- Vamos? - Perguntei-lhe.

Ela sorriu, acenando afirmativamente. – O Chefe de Turma prometeu que nos mostrava o caminho, já que nós não o sabemos. – ela disse, orgulhosa.

Levantei a sobrancelha, confusa. – Quem é o Chefe de Turma? – perguntei, confusa.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, quase me esbofeteie ao lembrar-me que o James estava no sétimo ano. Também não era como se estivesse mais alguém ali; era óbvio que era ele o Chefe de Turma.

- Esquece. – disse, – Sinceramente, acho que não preciso, nem _quero_, a ajuda _deste_ Chefe de Turma. – As imagens do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior ainda estavam na minha cabeça.

- Lily, eu sei que fui parvo ontem. E arrependo-me imenso. Não me podes desculpar?

Olhei para o James, surpresa por ele ter dito algo. Para mais, de tudo o que ele poderia ter dito, tinha que ser um pedido de desculpas.

- Eu sei que o Sirius for muito idiota ontem, e se queres que te diga não sei o que me deu. – ele continuou, a olhar-me nos olhos. – Há alguma maneira de me perdoares?

Olhei para ele e senti-me perdida. O que raios deveria eu dizer? Claro que queria perdoá-lo! Mas… e se ele voltasse a fazer o mesmo?

Bem, pensei, há apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

Suspirei. – Está bem James. Estás desculpado. – disse, - Agora importas-te de nos mostrar o caminho para o Salão?

Ele sorriu. – Sigam-me, meninas.

A Charlotte sorriu para mim com uma expressão de sabedoria que eu achava velha demais para a idade dela. – O que foi? – perguntei, sussurrando.

Ela sorri largamente em resposta e virou a cabeça para a frente de novo.

Passados cinco minutos de passagens secretas e caminhos muito estranhos, chegamos ao Salão Principal. O James parou e virou-se para nós, a sorrir.

- Vou deixar-vos aqui; tenho deveres de Chefe de Turma a cumprir. – ele disse. – Até logo.

- Até logo, James. – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que a Charlotte disse. – Porta-te bem, James.

Achei o que ela tinha dito esquisito, mas não disse nada. Quando ele desapareceu da nossa vista, ela virou-se para mim.

- A Lily e o James, à porta da igreja, a darem beijos e a comerem cerejas! – ela cantarolou.

Pisquei os olhos, confusa. – Charlotte?

Ela riu-se. – Tu gostas dele!

Abanei a cabeça negativamente. – Patetice, Charlie. Ele gosta da minha irmã.

Ela continuou a sorrir.­ – Isso não altera o facto de tu gostares dele! – ela disse, entrando no Salão e deixando-me cá fora a olhar por onde ela tinha desaparecido.

E se… e se eu… e se eu realmente gostasse do James? Era um ideia tão … bem, estúpida. Quer dizer, ele gostava da minha irmã, e assim que ela soubesse que ele era um bruxo, ela começaria logo a prepara o casamento dos dois.

Eu não podia gostar dele. Eu _não_ _gostava_ dele. A Charlotte andava a ver televisão a mais.

Abanei a cabeça e entrei no Salão Principal, sentando-me ao lado dela e comendo o meu pequeno-almoço rápido.

Se alguma vez vos disserem que os primeiros anos não sabem o que dizem, ignorem essa pessoa. Se eu soubesse o quanto a Charlotte estava certa naquele momento, talvez tivesse sido capaz de parar seja lá o que fosse que eu estava a começar a sentir. Se apenas eu soubesse…

**

* * *

**

Nota da Autora: olá minhas leitoras que eu adoro!!

**Tenho que pedir desculpa pelo atraso, mas tenho andado muito ocupada, e para mais comecei outra fic em inglês. Vou tentar postar todos os domingos, okay?**

**Tenho que agradecer a toda a gente que deixou review! Estou tão feliz por o número estar a aumentar! xD**

**Tais Potter****: não diria super transformação… o que vai mudar mais é a maneira como ela se vê, a sua personalidade. Mas não vou dizer mais para não estragar a surpresa! Obrigado pelo review!**

**Luhli****: tadinho do Sirius… ele também está temporariamente cego… ela não faz por mal… xD (eu sou apaixonada pelo Sirius, nem sei porque o faço ser tão mau!). Obrigado pelo review!**

**Sophia.Dilua****: a pessoa especial já apareceu… é a pequenita que vai mudar muito a Lily. Tenho a certeza que a vais adorar!**

**Rocks****: xD fiquei feliz com o teu review! Brigado!**

**Solly Black****: ainda bem que gostaste! Obrigado pelo review!**

**Melody Sephy Kitsune****: eu tenho uma teoria de que a Petunia é adoptada. O que mais podia explicar o mau feitio dela?? Eu resolvi escrever esta fic (primeiro em inglês e depois traduzi-la) por causa de estar farta de ver o James sempre atrás da Lily, e a Lily sempre perfeita e segura de si mesma. Queria mudar um pouco. Ainda bem que gostaste!**

**AnnaSophia Potter****: pois, eles foram bem mauzinhos. Mas vai melhorar! (depois de piorar mais um pouco). Obrigado pelo review!**

**Náh****: pois… a Lily vai ter a sua pequena vingança, mas só mais para a frente. Obrigado pelo review!**

**Mah Evans Weasley****: ainda vai demorar um pouco para eles ficarem juntos… mas vais ver que a pouco e pouco tudo vai melhorando. Obrigado pelo review!**

**Mel.Bel.Louca****: desculpa por postar tão tarde! Vá-lá que o James já pediu desculpa…menos mal. Obrigado pelo review!**

**E é tudo!**

**Beijos,**

**Hannah**

**Ps: toda a gente que deixou review nos capítulos anteriores, peço desculpas por não responder. Mas é que lhes perdi o rasto, e não sei se respondi ou não!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

**Nota importante: como já referi, eu escrevo fics em inglês. Por consequência, a maioria dos meu livros do HP são em inglês (pelo menos os últimos). Por isso, há determinadas coisas que vou pôr o nome original, porque realmente não sei como são os nomes em português.**

**Exemplo: os exames que eles têm no final do quinto ano: OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels); as cotações que eles têm nesses exames (do melhor para o por): O (outstanding), E (Exceed Expectations), A (Aceptable), P (poor), Dreadful (D), T (troll).**

* * *

- Dez pontos para os Gryffindor! – o professor Slughorn, o meu novo professor de poções, disse, ao mesmo tempo que tocava a campainha para a saída.

Sorri. O meu primeiro dia não podia ter corrido melhor. Em todas as aulas que tinha tido, tinha ganho pelo menos vinte pontos para a minha casa, o que era óptimo para um aluna nova.

- Menina Evans! Gostaria de falar consigo, se não se importar!

Sorri e acenei afirmativamente para o professor Slughorn enquanto guardava as minhas coisas na pasta com toda a calma, curiosa acerca do que o professor poderia querer falar comigo.

Assim que toda a turma tinha saído, aproximei-me dele.

-Sim, professor? – perguntei educadamente.

Ele sorriu. – Tenho que lhe dizer que, quando o seu ficheiro chegou a Hogwarts, fiquei sobre a impressão que era uma aluna normal. Vi que era uma aluna de E nos seus OWLs-

- Na verdade, chumbei a História da Magia e Artes divinatórias, sem esquecer que tive notas bem fracas em várias máterias, – disse, – Professor. - Acrescentei rapidamente.

Ele continuou a sorrir, como se eu nem tivesse falado. - Tal como estava a dizer, você teve notas normais na maioria das suas notas finais, – ele disse, - Mas pelo que vi nesta aula, você é uma natural a poções!

Eu sorri. - O senhor não deve ter notado, mas eu tirei nota máxima a poções. - E era verdade; eu sempre me tinha dado bem com poções e encantamentos. Por algum motivo eram as únicas matérias que me interessavam.

- A sério? - ele perguntou, muito surpreso. Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça. - Devo ter visto mal! - ele continuou, de repente muito contente. - De qualquer maneira, na era sobre isso que queria falar consigo. Com certeza sabe que eu tenho um… um clube por assim dizer. Para aqueles mais dotados que merecem a honra. Seria um prazer se pudesse contar consigo na próxima reunião!

Uh, pensei, como é que eu rejeito educadamente? Eu nunca tinha sido muito fã de festas, especialmente uma que parecia tão… "especial".

- Que bom poder contar contigo! - ele continuou, não esperando a minha resposta. - É esta sexta à noite no meu escritório! Bem, vai lá jantar!

E expulsou-me da sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse arranjar uma desculpa. Suspirei, olhando para a porta fechada.

- Diz que estás doente, - alguém disse atrás de mim, - Eu fiz isso na segunda vez que ele me chamou para uma dessas reuniões. Mais tarde aprendi a dizer não. As festas dele são uma seca, não há ninguém de interessante.

Reconheci a Meagan pela maneira de falar, mas nem por isso fique menos chocada de a ver ali. – Que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntei, dizendo a primeira coisa que me vinha à cabeça. Depois, corando, pensei no quão rude aquela frase devia ter parecido e corrigi-me. – Quer dizer, não estava à espera de te ver aqui.

Ela sorriu. – Bem, eu estava a falar com elas quando estávamos a ir para o Salão Principal, prontas para devorar um boi, quando eu me lembrei 'A Lily provavelmente não sabe onde fica o Salão Principal', e decidi que era melhor se te viesse buscar. Olha se te perdesses? Elas continuaram o caminho para o Salão e eu voltei. E ainda bem que voltei; sabes quem encontrei no caminho para baixo?? Adam Johhson. Provavelmente estás a perguntar-te quem ele é; bem, ele é apenas um rapaz lindo dos Ravenclaw com quem eu ando a 'flertar' desde o ano passado. Claro que o facto de ele ser mais velho não ajuda muito, mas isso não importa. Ele parou, sorriu e perguntou-me para onde estava a ir-

A este ponto, eu deixei de a ouvir. A Alice não estava a brincar quando disse que ela conseguia falar uma noite toda se a deixassem.

- … e depois ele disse que também era bom ver-me e eu fiquei-

- Chega, Santos. – alguém disse. Olhei agradecida para a voz que me tinha salvado, mas quando vi quem era o meu olhar ameaçador voltou. Sirius Black estava ali. – Acho que já falaste de mais – ele continuou, dando um sorriso que faria as minhas pernas derreter se eu não estivesse tão concentrada em odiá-lo.

- Ah, olá Sirius. – ela disse, a voz fraca. Parece que as pernas dela tinham mesmo derretido. – Bons olhos te vejam.

Ele continuou a olha para mim, e a sorri aquele irritante e desconcentrante sorriso. – Também é bom ver-te, Evans.

Ele era mesmo um idiota. Depois do palhaço malcriado que tinha sido no comboio, pensava que eu ia virar boazinha do nada?? Nos sonhos dele.

- Eu nunca disse que era, Black. – respondi.

O sorriso não desapareceu, nem sequer vacilou. – Que se passa, Evans? Acordaste do lado errado da cama?

Eu ignorei-o. – Meagan, podemos ir? Estou esfomeada.

Ela sorriu, não notando o clima pesado que reinava entre mim e o Sirius. – Claro Lily,- ela disse, - Foi bom falar contigo, Sirius. Espero que possamos fazê-lo mais vezes. – ela disse, sorrindo abertamente. E eu que pensava que era a Fiona que gostava dele!

- Também espero que sim. – ele disse, acariciando a face dela com o dedo. – E tu, - ele continuou, virando-se para mim, - tu ainda vais ouvir muito de mim.

Com isso, continuou o seu caminho, mas não antes de sussurrar algo à Meagan que a fez suspirar.

- Vamos lá, Lily. – ela disse passados alguns segundos, - Já agora, o nome é Meg.

Sorri. – Está bem, Meg.

Resumi-mos o nosso caminho para o Salão Principal enquanto a Meagan, ou Meg, se lançava em mais um dos seus eternos discursos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do almoço, eu e a Charlotte decidimos dar uma volta pelos campos de Hogwarts. Afinal, não conhecíamos nem metade da escola.

- Sabes que mais Lily, - ela começou, - Tenho pena que já estejas no sexto ano.

Sorri enquanto nos sentávamos debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago e eu tirei um livro da minha pasta.

- Porquê?

Ela pôs-se de pé de repente e começou a olhar para a árvore, como que a estudá-la. – Porquê só vou ter mais dois anos contigo. Além do mais, nem sequer dormi-mos no mesmo dormitório.

Ri, enquanto que ela começou a subir à árvore. – Ainda só estamos no início do ano!- disse. Ela escorregou num ramo da árvore e eu levantei-me rapidamente, com medo que ela caísse. – Saí daí Charlotte! Podes magoar-te!

Ela sorriu abertamente e olhou para mim. – Pareces a minha mãe! Não te preocupes! Estou habituada a subir árvores.

Suspirei e sentei-me de novo, mantendo um olho nela. Afinal ela tinha razão, eu parecia mesmo uma mãe.

- Então, - ela perguntou quando já estava sentava confortavelmente num ramo. – Falaste com o James desde ontem?

Abanei a cabeça. – Nem por isso. Sempre que o encontro ele está como Black e com aqueles outros dois.- disse, - Não quero ter outra briga com esse.

- Lily, isso é mesmo estúpido. – ela disse.

Olhei para ela curiosamente. – A sério? E posso saber porquê?

- Porquê sim! – ela disse, exasperada. – Tens que lhe mostrar que és melhor do que ele e que não tens medo.

Abanei a cabeça. – Eu não quero arranjar mais problemas tão cedo. – disse, - Nunca fui muito boa a falar com as pessoas e arranjar amigos.

Posso jurar que a vi a rolar os olhos quando ela falou de novo. – Não tiveste muitos problemas comigo e com as tuas colegas de quarto, pois não?

- É diferente, - resmunguei, - vocês é que falaram comigo primeiro, não foi? Além do mais, a Fiona também não parece gostar muito de mim.

- Lily, quase parece que tu é que és do primeiro ano.

Eu apenas ri. Ela tinha razão; aliás, desde o primeiro momento que eu a tinha conhecido que ela não parava de me surpreender.

Para uma aluna do primeiro ano ela era incrivelmente inteligente e tinha os pés na terra. Sabia o que dizer, quando o dizer e não tinha medo de represálias.

Além do mais, ela contou-me que, quando ela estava no comboio a caminho de Hogwarts, um rapaz do segundo ano lhe puxou as tranças; em resposta, ela lançou-lhe um feitiço. O rapaz ficou extremamente impressionado, tal como o professor Slughorn que na altura estava a passar por ela, e a convidou para entrar no seu clube. Ela, tal como eu, não teve hipótese de dizer "não".

- Sabes que mais, disse-lhe, tens razão. Afinal, é mesmo o meu primeiro ano aqui!

Ela riu. – Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Está na altura de mostrares a tua coragem Gryffindor por amor de Merlin!

Abanei a cabeça com o ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, sentindo uma presença atrás de mim.

Virei-me, e fui confrontada com quatro sujeitos que eu conhecia bem demais. O Black vinha na frente, seguido por aqueles outros dois colegas deles cujo nome não me lembro e, por fim, o James, que parecia vir contra à vontade, pois olhava para os lados como se achasse o lago a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

E claro, para completar o quadro vinha o que parecia ser metade da população feminina de Hogwarts atrás. Honestamente, eles até eram giros, mas não era preciso perseguir!

- Olha, olha, quem é ela! Sozinha, Evans?- Black perguntou-me, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Olha para cima e troquei um olhar com a Charlotte, mas decidi não anunciar a presença dela.

- Precisas de alguma coisa? – perguntei-lhe, sorrindo também, - É que se precisas, vieste ao sítio errado.

Ele riu-se muito alto, fazendo um dos seus amigos- o mais baixo e loiro- rir-se também, e, por consequência, as raparigas que estavam atrás deles. O James continuou simplesmente a olhar para o lago.

- Sabes o que é, – ele começou – Estava eu a passear por aqui com os meus amigos (e amigas, - ele acrescentou, sorrindo para elas), quando te vi aqui com esse teu cabelo tão diferente. Quando é que o pintaste?

Olhei para ele como se ele tivesse três cabeças. – Eu nunca o pintei.

- A sério? – Ele perguntou, abrindo muito os olhos. – És a primeira pessoa que conheço que tem cabelo verde florescente natural! Deve ser para combinar com os olhos… – ele parou de repente – Espera lá, porque raios estão os teus olhos vermelhos? Vês, agora o cabelo vermelho ficava aí bem!

Congelei e, devagar, levei a minha mão ao meu cabelo. Puxando uma madeixa para a frente, senti-me a encher de raiva e desprezo por aquele ser. O meu cabelo estava de um verde brilhante.

Ainda mais desesperada, procurei na minha para um pequeno espelho que eu sempre tinha (não perguntem porquê) e olhei para o meu reflexo. Quase gritei quando vi que os meus olhos, outrora verdes, estavam vermelhos. Vermelhos escuros, como o meu cabelo tinha sido.

À minha volta todos se começaram a rir juntamente com o Black, enquanto o James ficou ali parado sem fazer nada. A raiva dentro de mim de repente tornou-se em nojo; James era supostamente meu amigo, devia ajudar-me, não?

- Black, desfaz a porcaria dos feitiços que me fizeste!

- Que feitiços? – ele perguntou estupidamente.

Eu respirei fundo. – O meu cabelo e os meus olhos. Quero a minha cor normal.

Ele suspirou. – Está bem, está bem. Não é preciso ficares tão zangada!

Ele ergueu a varinha, que estava escondida na manga, e apontou-a a mim.

Disse qualquer coisa que eu não consegui ouvir e fui atingida por mais um feitiço. Um contra-feitiço, esperava eu.

- Ups…- ouvi-o dizer. Olhei para ele confusa, - Desculpa, ele disse, acho que me enganei no feitiço!

Olhei para ele estupidamente e finalmente decidi tirar a minha própria varinha. Desta vez gritei mesmo quando reparei que a minha mão, em vez da cor pérola que sempre tivera, estava vermelha.

- Que fizeste? – gritei, desesperada.

- Desculpa, a sério. – ele disse, mas era claro que ela não estava arrependido de todo. – Mas se queres a minha sincera opinião, essa cor fica-te maravilhosamente bem!

À volta dele, todos se começaram a rir de novo e eu senti a minha cabeça a girar. Aqueles riso todo estava a enublar a minha visão, e eu não percebia porquê. Só quando levei a mãos aos olhos é que reparei que estava a chorar. Mas eu não queria chorar.

Limpei a minhas lágrimas rapidamente e peguei nas minhas coisas. Tinha que fugir dali, fugir deles, dos seus risos, da sua crueldade…

Comecei a empurrar a multidão, tentando voltar para o castelo. Só olhei para trás uma vez, à procura da Charlotte, mas dei de caras com James.

Ele sussurrou "Desculpa", mas eu não podia aceitar as suas desculpas mais uma vez. Empurrei-o também e fugi, a Charlotte atrás de mim.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: mil desculpas pelo

_**ENORME**_** atraso! Mas é que com a escola e tudo isso não tinha muito tempo, e como comecei uma nova fic em inglês, e estava super empolgada com ela, não me ficou mesmo tempo nenhum. Desculpem mais uma vez.**

**Dani:**** ah, obrigado!! Adorei mesmo. Espero que gostes deste capítulo!**

**Melody Sephy Kitsune:**** pois, a Petúnia tem mesmo jeito de adoptada. (todos os que odeiam a Petunia ponham a mão no ar! :). De qualquer maneira, obrigado pelo review!**

**Luhli****: a Charlotte e a melhor criança do mundo! xD**

**Sassah Potter:**** não é que a Lily seja feia, ela só não é tão bonita quanto a irmã. Mais isso vem mais para a frente. xD. Obrigado pelo review!**

**AnnaSophia Potter:**** nem eu gostava da Fiona quando comecei a escrever. Mas ela tem um papel importantíssimo na história. Mais não digo… xD.**

**Mah Evans Weasley****: demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava… Desculpa!! Obrigado pelo review e espero que gostes do capítulo!**

**Mel.Bel.louca****: a Lily foi realmente muito inocente em perdoá-lo assim tão facilmente, mas enfim… que se há-de fazer se o rapaz é bom! :D. obrigado pelo review e espero que gostes!**

**Bem, meus amores, fico por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que me dêem muitas felicidades (ou seja, reviews.) :**

**Até à próxima!**

**Hannah**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Depois do desastroso encontro que tive com o Sirius Black, decide que podia dar-me ao luxo de faltar ao resto das aulas desse dia.

A Charlotte, claro, ofereceu-se para faltar comigo, mas eu não podia permitir isso. Afinal, ela era apenas do primeiro ano, estava a começar a sua educação mágica e ia precisar de toda a informação que pudesse obter.

Então, em vez de ir para o meu dormitório chorar baba e ranho, decide que devia aproveitar o tempo para procurar feitiços para mudar a cor da anatomia. O que me demorou mais tempo foi mesmo encontrar a biblioteca naquele enorme castelo, mas, uma vez lá, os feitiços não foram difíceis de achar.

Tal como tinha pensado, os feitiços que o Black tinha utilizado eram bastante simples. Na verdade, era tão simples que eu me chamei burra mentalmente por não os ter identificado logo.

Depois disso, e de ter restabelecido as cores que Deus me deu, resolvi que uma sesta ia ser bem merecida. Claro, havia sempre o problema de encontrar o dormitório dos Gryffindor a partir da biblioteca, mas isso eram problemas longe da minha mente naquele momento.

Contudo, quando por fim encontrei o retrato da Dama Gorda e subi até ao meu dormitório, encontrei uma coruja à minha espera. Uma coruja castanha e dourada que eu nunca tinha visto antes na vida.

Quando ela me viu, levantou voo e aterrou no meu ombro. Elevei as minhas mãos até as patas da dita cuja, e tirei-lhe três cartas, que deviam ser para mim.

Não foi preciso olhar muito para me sentir incrivelmente nervosa; a primeira carta tinha o selo dos Potter. Rapidamente, rasguei o envelope e abri a carta. Era da Sra. Potter, a mãe do James.

"_Querida Lily_," começava,

"_Espero que esteja tudo a correr bem na escola. Ontem aconteceu algo incrível: estava a falar com os teus pais quando eles, acidentalmente, mencionaram Hogwarts. Fiquei deliciada com o facto de também seres uma feiticeira!_

_Por isso te estou a mandar esta carta, a convidar-te para o baile de entrada na idade adulta do James! Ele faz anos em Novembro, e nós estamos a planejar algo em grande! A tua irmã também foi convidada, e podes trazer um convidado._

_Bem, espero que possas vir! Para saber os detalhes fala com o James, querida._

_Doreah Potter_"

O meu coração batia descompassadamente enquanto eu relia a carta, duas vezes. Tinha a certeza que a Sra. Potter não fazia ideia de quem o filho dela realmente era na escola: um cobarde nojento. Não consegui evitar o veneno de correr pelas minhas veias quando pensava nele.

E, no entanto, ali estava: a sua própria mãe a convidar-me para o seu aniversário. Bem, uma coisa era certa: eu não ia pôr lá os pés. Por nada neste mundo é que eu lhe ia dar mais uma oportunidade de me humilhar. Outra vez.

Deixei a carta da Sra. Potter cair na minha cama, sentando-me nela também. Um pensamento entrou na minha mente de repente: se a mãe do James sabia que eu era uma bruxa… então os meus pais sabiam que o James também o era… bem como a Petúnia...

Mas para quê preocupar-me com ela? Afinal, tal como eu afirmara, não James Potter era um cobarde que não merecia a mínima atenção e que eu nunca mais queria ver?

Sim, era. Mas ainda assim o sentimento de perder algo, ou alguém, não me largava. Era-me demasiado doloroso pensar nele com a Petúnia…

_Petúnia…_

Naquele momento, soube exactamente de quem era uma das outras cartas. Rapidamente passei o olhar na que estava em cima e suspirei, reconhecendo a letra da minha irmã. Abri-a relutantemente.

"_Lily,_

_Nem posso acreditar que não me disseste que o James era um feiticeiro, bruxo, o que lhe quiseres chamar! Tive a perfeição ao meu alcance e tu tiraste-ma!_

_Aposto que o querias para ti, não era? Provavelmente querias dar-lhe algum veneno para o tornares teu! _

_Isso querias tu!_

_Com essa atitude atrofiada, ele nunca vai pensar duas vezes acerca de quem prefere, veneno ou não. Além do mais, visto como ele olhava para mim? Ele está completamente apanhado!_

_Por falar nisso, já viste como o meu inglês melhorou? A mãe e o pai estão muito orgulhosos (como sempre)._

_Bem, só me dei ao trabalho de te escrever para te dizer que largues o meu namorado. É uma pena que ela não possa deixar a escola agora… adoraria vê-lo. De qualquer maneira, a Doreah disse-me para lhe mandar uma carta com esta mesma coruja, por isso não vai demorar muito até ele saber que eu quero ser _namorada_ dele._

_Petúnia._

_PS: os pais disseram que tu tinhas que ir ao baile do James, apesar de eu preferir que não fosses. __Por isso, finge que estás doente ou algo, _sim_?_"

Óptimo!, pensei, Perfeito! Ia ser obrigada a ir ao baile do James. Um _baile_, por amor de Deus!

Nesse momento, reparei noutra coisa: a terceira carta que tinha chegado não era para mim, mas sim para o James! Por isso é que a coruja não se tinha ido embora! Sorrindo maliciosamente, um plano formou-se na minha cabeça.

- Não te preocupes, - disse, à coruja que ainda estava no meu ombro, - Eu entrego a carta ao James.

A coruja pareceu considerar o que eu tinha dito e, depois, num movimento suave, levantou voo e saiu pela janela. Suspirei aliviada.

E foi nesse momento que a minha consciência resolveu aparecer: eu tinha acabado de roubar uma carta! O que ia eu fazer, o que ia eu fazer??

Bem, a resposta óbvia era devolvê-la, certo? Afinal de contas, não ia ficar com algo que não era para mim…

Contudo, por outro lado, era uma maneira de me vingar tanto da Petúnia como do James… eu poderia-

Não!, A parte da minha mente que era pura gritou, eu não podia descer tão baixo quanto eles. Eu não era da mesma laia. O que eu tinha que fazer era ir até ao dormitório dos rapazes do sétimo ano e deixar lá a carta. Ninguém precisava de saber, não é?

Claro, claro. Era isso. Era isso que eu ia fazer.

* * *

Enquanto descia as escadas a caminho do dormitório daquele idiota, não conseguia parar de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. E se alguém me visse? O que ia eu dizer em minha defesa?

Obviamente, a verdade, lembrei-me, sarcasticamente. A verdade não era propriamente o que me apetecia dizer. Provavelmente ia engasgar-me enquanto dizia o que estava ali a fazer, e todos iam pensar que eu queria ver o Black. Nú. _Perfeito_.

Respirei profundamente quando cheguei à porta do dormitório que pretendia infiltrar. Bati a porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Óptimo, não estava ninguém.

Num movimento rápido, abri a porta, entrei, fechei-a e encostei-me a ela. Depois, olhei a minha volta e não consegui evitar o riso. Nunca tinha visto um quarto tão desarrumado! Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, livros meio debaixo das camas, papéis por todos os lados e mesmo boxers perdidos.

Quando gritei quando percebi o quão difícil ia ser encontrar a cama do James no meio daquilo. Estava a olhar à volta, a tentar encontrar uma pista, quando alguém abriu a porta e eu fui empurrada para o chão. Congelei por completo quando um voz masculina, e surpresa, falou:

- Que fazes aqui?

Virei-me rapidamente e dei de caras com o James Potter. Ele esticou a mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas eu recusei, levantando-me sozinha. Apanhei a carta de onde tinha caído (com um boxer pregado que eu rapidamente sacudi) e pula nas mãos dele.

- Apenas vim entregar uma carta da minha irmã, – disse-lhe friamente, - Mas não consegui encontrar a tua cama nesta confusão.

Ele retraiu-se por causa do meu tom enquanto olhava para a carta e depois para mim. – Ah… obrigado.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e estava pronta para sair quando um arrepio desceu pelo meu braço. Virei-me para trás para ver que ele estava a agarrá-lo. – Fico contente por teres conseguido tirar os feitiços. – ele disse, embaraçado.

Olhei-o com desprezo. – Não graças a ti, de certeza.

Ele suspirou. – Eu sei. E peço desculpa por isso, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Não pensei que o Pad-_Sirius_ ia levar as coisas tão longe.

Olhei para ele surpreendida. Depois de toda aquela palhaçada, tudo o que ele tinha para dizer era _desculpa_ e não pensei que o outro idiota _ia levar as coisas tão longe_?

- Só isso? – perguntei-lhe, - Desculpa e está feito? A ingénua da Lily vai desculpar-me outra vez?

Ele olhou para mim confuso. – Eu não tive culpa no que aconteceu!

Soltei um riso de incredulidade. – Claro que não! O teu melhor amigo humilha-me em frente da escola, tu estavas lá, não mexeste uma palha e tudo o que te sentes obrigado a dizer é desculpa, não foi culpa minha e eu supostamente tenho que agradecer-te pelas tuas _palavras caridosas_? – gritei.

- Mas não foi culpa minha! – ele disse, - Admito que devia tê-lo parado quando as coisas se descontrolaram, mas só isso! Para mais, ele não te estava a humilhar! Ele estava apenas a tentar conhecer-te melhor!

Ri de novo. – O teu amigo tem uma maneira esquisita de conhecer as pessoas, - disse, sarcasticamente.

- Ele não conhece outra.

Abanei a cabeça, ainda mais desapontada. – E ainda lhe arranjas desculpas… sabes que mais? Esquece, Potter. Esquece que eu existo, – disse-lhe gelidamente, obrigando-o a largar-me e saindo do dormitório de vez.

Contudo, quando estava quase a fechar a porta, lembrei-me de algo e abri-a outra vez. – Sabes que mais? Tu e a Petúnia são perfeitos um para o outro. Boa sorte, espero que sejam muito felizes para todo o sempre, muito, muito, muito longe daqui.

Quando fechei a porta de vez, não consegui evitar ouvir a resposta dele. – Se calhar vamos mesmo.

Sem saber o que me de, corri o mais depressa possível para o meu dormitório e atirei-me para a cama, deixando cair as lágrimas que estava a evitar até aquele momento.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram difíceis para mim. Essa era a única palavra capaz de os descrever: difíceis.

Parecia-me que o Black, ou Padfoot, como ouvi os outros três a chamar-lhe, queria "conhecer-me" ainda melhor. Juro que aqueles primeiros dias foram pior que qualquer outra coisa que eu algum dia tinha vivido. E acreditem, eu já vivi muito.

Entretanto, a Charlotte mostrou-me que ela era muito mais que querida e doce. Ela também era muito inteligente. Chegou a lançar um feitiço ao Black uma vez, depois de ele me ter pendurado pelo tornozelo. Ele começou a coçar-se de alto abaixo, enquanto a Charlotte ria sozinha, pois mais ninguém se atrevia.

A grande surpresa foi mesmo que nenhum dos outros Marauders tentou pará-la, tentando, em vez, suprimir o riso.

Mas os Marauders não foram o meu único problema em Hogwarts. Apenas com duas semanas de aulas, eu tinha a certeza que ia falhar a transfiguração; até a Alice concordava: ela nunca tinha visto alguém que fosse tão má aquela matéria.

A professora McGonagall tentou de tudo para me ajudar, mas não havia maneira. No final, restava apenas uma solução…

- Menina Evans, você vai ser tutorada.

Eu tinha ficado para trás depois da aulas, porque a chefe da minha casa tinha pedido para falar comigo. A início pensei que fosse por causa de mais algum essay em que eu, como sempre, tinha tido um T, que significa Troll… vergonhoso, eu sei.

- Tutorada, professora? – perguntei, para ter certeza. Não era propriamente um pensamento animador.

- Sim, - ela disse rigidamente, - e quanto mais rápido começar, melhor.

- Professora, não creio que isso seja realmente necessár-

- Menina Evans, acredite, é necessário. – ela disse, cortando o meu discurso, - Você é um desastre ambulante!

Diga-me algo que eu já não saiba.

- Peço desculpa, – ela disse.

Espectáculo! Estava naquela escola à algumas semanas e já tinha um professor a pedir-me desculpa. Deve ser uma boa coisa, pensei sarcasticamente.

- Começa hoje mesmo. Esteja na biblioteca às oito. – ela continuou, como se não tivesse dito que eu era um desastre ambulante e depois pedido desculpa.

Suspirei e resignei-me com o meu futuro. – Está bem. Posso saber quem vai ser o meu tutor?

- Claro. Consegui que um dos meus melhores alunos de sétimo ano aceitasse tutorá-la para créditos extra. Não que ele precise, - ele murmurou. Era só eu ou a McGonagall estava a ser um pouco… não McGonagall?

- Tudo bem, - disse, pensado em quem seria o melhor aluno de transfiguração do sétimo ano. Provavelmente um Ravenclaw. – Obrigado professor.

- De nada. Podes ir, – ela disse.

Acenei com a cabeça e saí do sala. Um tutor… tudo o que eu precisava…

- Vais ter um tutor? – Alice perguntou quando saí da sala. Deu um grito quando reparei que ela lá estava, assustada. Depois do susto passar, sorri.

Eu e a Alice tínhamo-nos tornado grandes amigas naqueles poucos dias. Descobri que a Meagan e a Fiona, apesar de estarem sempre a discutir, não viviam uma sem a outra, visto que, se a Meagan era a princesa do discurso que nunca acaba, a Fiona era a rainha das coscuvilhices.

Depois haviam a Alice e a Anna. A Anna, come me tinha avisado, raramente falava, mesmo nas aulas, apesar de ser bastante claro que ela era brilhante. Ela andava maioritariamente com a Alice ou o Shaun Patil, o namorado dele de três anos. Isso deixava a Alice que, tal como eu, precisava de uma amiga. E a Charlotte, claro, mas ela também tinhas as suas próprias amigas do primeiro ano.

- Sim,- respondi, - Ouviste a conversa, não?

- Se pesarmos bem, a ti até te dá muito jeito!

Olhei para ela de lado e depois ri. – Obrigadinho, Alice!

Ela também riu. – É verdade!

- Eu sei, eu sei, - disse-lhe, - começo hoje. Pergunto-me quem será que me vai tutorar?

Ela encolheu os ombros. – Não faço a mínima ideia. Mas logo vais descobrir. Tu vais, não vais?

- Claro. Se não for a McGonagall mata-me! Vamos jantar?

- Vamos. Mostra o caminho! – ela disse, mas, depois de olhar bem pra mim, riu. – Esquece, eu vou à frente.

Eu ri também. Depois de mais de duas semanas, ainda não tinha aprendido como ir da sala de transfiguração até ao Salão Nobre.

* * *

Depois de jantar, eu, a Alice, a Charlotte e a Anna voltamos à torre dos Gryffindor. A Charlotte desejou-me boa sorte antes de ir ter com as amigas, mas o efeito foi estragado pelo sorriso malicioso que ela tinha. A Alice, eu e a Anna subimos para o nosso dormitório, onde eu deixei as minhas coisas a não ser o material de transfiguração, e depois, milagre, a Anna ofereceu-se para me levar até à biblioteca.

Eu aceitei e começamos a fazer o nosso caminho. – Com alguma sorte, - a Alice disse antes de sairmos, - Tens um tutor bom.

Fiz cara de pouca convicção, enquanto a Anna apenas sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

- O Shaun está à tua espera na biblioteca? – perguntei-lhe.

- Sim, - ela respondeu, - Estou a ajudá-lo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha. – Mas ele não é do sétimo ano?

- Sim, é. – Ela disse calmamente, naquele tom de quem não tem muito a dizer sobre o assunto que ela sempre usava.

Assim que entramos na biblioteca separamo-nos. Ela foi ter com o Shaun (era estranho vê-la sorrir tão facilmente para ele), e eu comecei a tentar adivinhar quem o meu tutor seria.

Finalmente, os meus olhos encontraram a professor McGonagall.

- Menina Evans, - ela disse, - estou feliz por vê-la aqui.

- Professora? – perguntei, surpresa. Ela não devia estar ali! E se fosse ela que me tutorasse? – Posso perguntar o que faz aqui?

Ela acenou afirmativamente. – Lembrei-me que não lhe tinha dito que o seu tutor era, e quis ter a certeza que sabia.

- Está bem. Onde está ela?

Ela olhou para mim e vi que os seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso, - É um ele, - ela disse, - E… ah! Ali está ele! – ela disse, olhando para as portas da biblioteca.

Vire-me também para ver a quem ela ser referia, e a minha boca abriu-se em indignação.

- Mas professora, eu não posso ser tutorada por ele!!

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho!

**Tenho que agradecer a quem deixou comentários no último capítulo:**

_**.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.:**_** ohh, o Sirius não é mau! Ele apenas tem uma lógica muito complicada. Mas não te preocupes que mais tarde vais percebê-lo! xD**

_**Luhli**_**: realmente ele precisa de umas boas vacinas… eu não me importava de ser eu mesma a vaciná-lo… huahuahuahuahua (risada perversa). E a Lily já aprendeu que desculpas não é suficiente! Finalmente!**

_**AnnaSophia Potter**_**: a Charlotte é muito mais que uma simples criança. Tenho que admitir que a adoro!! E quando ao Sirius… uns socos eram bem merecidos, mas ele é lindo demais para estragar! xD**

_**Mel.Bel.louca**_**: sim, ele por agora é muito mau. Mas vai mudar! xD**

**E agora, por favor, um review! Não custa nada e é de graça! xD**

**Beijos e Bom Ano Novo!!**

**Hannah**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

- Mas professora, eu não posso ser tutorada por ele!!- eu disse à professor McGonagall, mas ela parecia não entender português, pois apenas olhou para mim com aquela cara de má que ela tinha quando eu dizia que um animagi era uma espécie de animal.

- A não ser que prefira chumbar a Transfiguração, menina Evans, sugiro que não reclame por eu lhe arranjar um tutor tão bom, – ela disse, não sua voz mais educada, ou seja, aquele tipo de voz que não deixava sombra de dúvidas que ela se estava a rir por dentro. – E agora, continuou, se me permitir, vou andando. Boa sorte.

Por algum motivo tinha quase a certeza que aquela "boa sorte" não era para mim…

Observei-a enquanto ela saía da biblioteca com a mesma paz de espírito que era característico da McGonagall, sem me dizer mais nada. Como raios poderia estar ela com paz de espírito se eu estava à beira de um ataque de nervos?

Resolvi virar a minha fúria noutra direcção, virando para o rapaz que estava agora a sentar-se numa mesa próxima, sorrindo de uma maneira afectada que ainda me deixava mais furiosa.

- Que tal sentares-te, Lily? - ele perguntou calmamente, não fosse ele uma das minhas maiores ameaças naquela escola, - Devia-mos começar.

Não me lembrava do nome dele, o que era bastante estranho, mas sabia que ele era um dos tais "Marauders". E Marauders significava problemas e humilhações para mim. Tudo o que eu queria era distanciar-me o mais possível deles. De _todos_ eles.

-Écoutez, – disse-lhe, - Eu sei que tu queres fazer isto tanto como eu; por isso, que tal tu levantares esse rabo da cadeira e saíres por aquela porta, que por acaso diz saída, e eu ensino-me a mim mesma o que tu supostamente devias ensinar-me? ("Ouve")

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão bastante calma, a mesma que ele parecia usar sempre. Parvo. – Incrivelmente, estás errada, - ele disse-me – Se queres mesmo saber, estou ansioso por começarmos.

Levantei a sobrancelha. – Se tu pensas que eu te vou deixar…

Ele interrompeu-me. – A única coisa que eu estou a pensar neste momento é por onde começar, – ele disse-me, -Aliás, quanto mais depressa te sentares, melhor.

Olhei para ele com o meu olhar raio-X. O que raios estava ele p'r'ali a dizer? Não… não era possível que ele não estivesse a tentar humilhar-me!

Perguntei-lhe exactamente isso; ele respondeu com uma risada. – Por mais engraçado que eu ache quando o Sirius tenta conhecer melhor as pessoas, eu tenho as minhas próprias maneiras, e nenhuma delas inclui magoar alguém de nenhuma maneira.

Continuei a olha para ele curiosamente. Passados cinco minutos de olhares intensos, finalmente deixei a minha pasta cair ao chão e sentei-me ao lado dele. O que seria o pior que me podia acontecer?, pensei para mim mesma.

- Óptimo!- ele disse, animado, - Chamo-me Remus Lupin, por falar nisso. Vamos começar?

Eu acenei que sim, - Mas não penses tu que…

Mais uma vez ele interrompeu-me.

- A única coisa que eu estou a pensar neste momento é em ensinar-te.

- Très bien, - disse-lhe, pegando no livro e na varinha, que pus na mesa à minha frente, para ele não pensar que eu confiava nele totalmente. ("Muito bem")

Contudo, havia definitivamente algo acerca daquele rapaz que não estava bem… apesar de não ser tão bonito como o James ou o Sirius, havia algo acerca dele que definitivamente me dizia algo. Ele parecia – e não, não estou a brincar – bondoso. Um Marauder que parecia _bondoso_.

Ia ser engraçado.

- Óptimo! – ele disse contentemente, - Acredita que podia ser pior. O James foi a primeira escolha da McGonagall, sabias? Mas eu decidi ficar com o lugar na vez dele, sei que vocês não se dão muito bem.

Eu não lhe respondia, olhando para as minhas mãos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Bem, vamos começar, - ele disse, interrompendo os meus pensamentos de as minhas mãos parecerem extremamente pequenas, - Podes mostrar-me o que não consegues fazer?

Quando olhei para ele, foi a primeira vez que sorri abertamente desde que tinha chegado à biblioteca: ela não fazia ideia do que o esperava.

Realmente, ia ser divertido.

* * *

- Espera só um minuto, – a Charlotte pediu na manhã seguinte, levantando uma mão para me para, - Foste tutorada por um Marauder? - ela repetiu estupefacta. Eu apenas sorri e acenei com a cabeça que sim.

- Eu sei que parece impossível.

Na noite anterior, depois de quinze minutos de explicações infinitas de nem mais nem menos que Remus Lupin, o _Marauder,_ ele finalmente chegou à conclusão que não ia ser assim tão _fácil_ tutorar-me. Passado uma hora, estava tão cansado como se tivesse corrido a maratona. Mas pelo menos eu consegui mudar a cor do meu caracol! Que dizer, mais ou menos…

Depois de termos acabado, ele insistiu em acompanhar-me até à sala comum e eu, depois de cinco rejeições, acabei por aceitar. Afinal, era isso ou passar a noite num corredor sombrio de Hogwarts à procura da torre dos Gryffindor. Para mais, porquê dar-me ao trabalho se ele ia na mesma direcção?

- Qual deles? - perguntou a Alice curiosamente.

- Ce gars Lupin. Remus. – eu disse. ("Aquele rapaz, o Lupin.")

Ela suspirou sonhadoramente, – Oh, sim, eu sei quem ele é. Ele é muito querido, não é? Nada a ver com o James Potter ou o Sirius Black. Ou o Peter Pettigrew, – ela acrescentou, olhando na direcção deles na mesa do Salão Nobre, – O Lupin é mais do tipo que serve para namorado.

- Pois é, - a Charlotte disse, - O Remus é estupendo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, – E como sabes tu isso, Charlie? – ela olhou para as mãos, - Conhece-lo?

- Sim… quer dizer… mais ou menos!- ela admitiu, - Mas o que importa disto é que ele é simpático.

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Oui. Pelo menos foi, ontem.

Por falar do Remus Lupin, lembrei-me do James. E por me lembrar desse idiota, lembrei do ainda mais idiota baile de aniversário dele. Eu ia ser obrigada a ir pelos meus pais, isso era certo, mas eu não fazia a mínima ideia o que vestir ou como ir para o tal baile. Nem sequer sabia onde e quando ia ser o baile!

Para mais, ainda não tinha contado a ninguém sobre isso. Tens agora uma boa hipótese, a minha mente disse-me. Suspirei.

- Por falar nesses quatro, – comecei, – Vocês já ouviram falar do baile de aniversário de dezassete anos do James Potter?

Imediatamente, não apenas a Alice e a Charlotte, mas toda a gente se virou para mim – e com toda a gente eu quero dizer as amigas do primeiro ano da Charlotte, a Meagan e a Fiona e todas as pessoas que ouviram a minha pergunta.

- Se já ouvimos falar?! Quem é que _não_ ouviu! Essa festa é simplesmente… como é que eu te digo isto… é o baile do ano! Desde que o James Potter nasceu que toda a gente quer ir ao baile de maioridade dele! Vai ser enorme, apenas pessoas importantes foram convidadas! Vai ser maravilhoso e…

- Nós já percebemos, Meg, – Alice disse, – Nós já percebemos.

- O importante é, – disse a Fiona, – apenas as pessoas importantes e bonitas foram convidadas. E, é claro, todos os do sétimo ano, menos os Slytherin, claro. O James não os suporta.

- Conta-lhes, Fiona! – a Meagan disse entusiasticamente, - Ela foi convidada! Os avós dela trabalharam com os Potter, por isso toda a família recebeu um convite!

- Ah, – eu disse secamente, – Que bom.

- Aposto que querias ir, – a Fiona disse maldosamente, olhando para mim com um ar superior, - Mas é apenas para alguns, o baile, – acrescentou, com um olhar que dizia claramente: não é para pessoas como _tu_.

Uma raiva desmedida tomou conta de mim quando ela disse aquilo, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais maldosamente que ela. – Bien, – comecei, – Eu recebi um convite da Doreah. Esquece! Queria dizer Sra. Potter, a mãe do James. ("Bem")

Ela olhou para mim incrédula, – A sério? - Meagan perguntou excitadíssima, – Vais ao baile?

Eu sorri e acenei com a cebeça.

- Não acredito, – Fiona disse, olhando para mim venenosa, – E vocês também não deviam acreditar. Ela não _pode_ ter sido convidada.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, – Porque não?

- Olha, se não queres acreditar, o problema é teu. Porque não lhe mandas uma coruja ou algo? – disse, desafiando-a, - Assim passas a saber!

Ela voltou a sorrir, – Tenho uma ideia melhor, – ela disse, – porque não perguntamos ao James? Se foste convidada, ele deve saber, não é?

O meu coração parou por um milésimo de segundo. Não tinha sequer pensado se o James me queria mesmo na sua festa de aniversário. E se ele não quisesse que eu fosse? E se a mãe dele o tivesse obrigado a convidar-me? E se ele nem sequer _soubesse_ que eu tinha sido convidada?

- Como quiseres, – disse por fim. Não podia agora negar-lhe o prazer de o chamar, ou ia ser bem pior, – Chama-o.

Ela sorriu ainda mais quando virou a cara para onde os Marauder estavam sentados, – Hei! James!

A cabeça dele virou-se na nossa direcção e ele sorriu, – Fiona, – ele disse, cumprimentando-a.

- Podias chegar aqui, por favor? É realmente importante.

Ele pareceu confuso, mas levantou-se e caminhou para onde nós estávamos de qualquer maneira, sentando-se entre a Fiona e a Meagan. – E em que posso eu ajudar esta Dama em trabalhos?

Ela riu, - Nós estávamos aqui a conversar sobre o teu baile de aniversário em Novembro.

Ele acenou com um sorriso, mas nos olhos dele via-se que ele achava o tópico aborrecido. – O que tem o baile?

- Bem… nós estávamos a perguntar-nos se a Lily tinha sido convidada. Quer dizer, ela diz que sim, mas eu não consigo acreditar—

- Claro que foi, – ele disse, interrompendo-a calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

A Fiona olhou para ele sem reacção, pestanejando várias vezes. Era uma cena comida, vê-la sem resposta para algo. Tive que fazer os meus maiores esforços para não rir nem mostrar a gratidão que tinha para com o James naquele momento, e que ele não merecia nem por nada.

- Foi? – ela perguntou novamente, provavelmente não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Sim, – ele disse, - eu próprio disse a minha mãe que a queria lá.

Agora sim, eu estava surpreendida. Ele o quê?

Não me dando tempo para pensar nisso, ele virou a cara para mim, e finalmente pude ver o quanto ele também tinha achado engraçada a cara da Fiona. – Por falar nisso, Lily, - ele disse, - Ainda não falei contigo sobre o dia e coisas do género. A minha mãe disse que tu nunca lhe chegaste a confirmar se ias ou não.

Tentando esconder a minha surpresa, sorri, – Eu… pois… eu não tive tempo, – disse-lhe, – Pede-lhe desculpas por mim e diz-lhe que eu vou, _por favor_.

James sorriu também, - Claro. Agora, se me permitirem, eu vou indo. Até logo, Lils, Charlotte. Meninas!

E, levantando-se, desapareceu por entre um mar de cabeças, deixando a Fiona parva de todo.

- Estavas a falar a sério… - a Fiona disse, passados uns segundos, com cara de desapontada.

Eu abanei a cabeça. A Charlotte, que estava sentada ao meu lado, sorriu abertamente e levantou-se para me abraçar. – Graças a Merlin! — ela disse, - Ainda bem que vais! Ao menos fazes-me companhia, se não ia ficar a noite toda sozinha.

Eu sorri de volta, enquanto a Fiona desviou o olhar. – Também vais?

- Claro. Sou forçada, não sou?

Levantei uma sobrancelha, – Forçada? Porquê?

Ela abanou os ombros, - Sabes com é: as famílias mais antigas estão sempre ligadas de uma maneira ou de outra.

Aquela frase dela intrigou-me; era bem verdade que as famílias mais antigas, as puro-sangue, estavam ligadas de uma maneira ou de outra, mas eu nunca tinha pensado que a Charlotte também estivesse nesse meio. O que seria ela do James?

Quando me preparada para perguntar-lhe isso, contudo, a Charlotte e as amigas dela levantaram-se, - Nós vamos indo, - ela disse-me, - Temos poções agora e é um longo caminho até aos calabouços.

- Está bem, - disse-lhe, tomando uma nota mental para não me esquecer de lhe fazer a tal pergunta mais tarde, - Falamos ao almoço.

- OK. Até já, - ela disse, enquanto ela e as amigas do primeiro ano saíam do Salão Nobre.

- Também devíamos ir andando, – a Anna disse, levantando-se. Eu e a Alice seguimo-la, preparadas para aguentar uma hora de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras.

* * *

- Evans, minha querida!

Respirei fundo e continuei a andar. Aquela vozinha estava a tornar-se tão familiar e irritante para mim que nem era necessário virar-me para saber de quem era.

- Evans, olha que não é educado ignorar as pessoas!

Ri-me baixinho, – Sim, porque tu percebes muito de educação, – sussurrei para a Alice e a Anna, que caminhavam ao meu lado. A Alice riu e a Anna deixou os lábios formarem o que se parecia muito com um sorriso.

- O que dissestes ouvimo-lo perguntar, as suas passadas a aproximarem-se. Estava sozinho.

Ignorando-o, continuamos a andar. Porque seria que ele não me deixava em paz um só segundo? Foram semanas, semanas! Será que ele nunca se fartava ou algo do género?

- Evans, estás a ser muito rude, – ele disse de novo.

- Oui, – disse, não conseguindo conter-me, – Porque tu és simplesmente _chevaleresque._

(cavalheiro)

- Vou fingir que percebi o que acabaste de dizer, - ele disse, - E que não foi nada de mau.

- Si tu le préfère de cette façon, mais t'es toujours stupide et grossier d'une manière ou d'une autre, - respondi-lhe com um tom de voz extremamente animado. Afinal, ele não percebia.

(Se preferes assim… mas és estúpido e rude de uma maneira ou de outra)

- Acho que ainda não percebeste, mas já não estás em França, – ele disse-me, agarrando o meu pulso e fazendo-me virar. A Anna e a Alice pararam e viraram-se também, olhando para ele.

- Sirius, deixa-a em paz por um minuto! – a Alice pediu, - Ela nunca te fez nada.

- Alice, Alice, Alice…- ele disse, num tom desaprovador, - Estou sinceramente magoado pelas tuas palavras. Eu estou apenas a dar-lhe as boas-vindas a Hogwarts!

- Se esse é o problema, escusas de te preocupar, – a Anna disse inesperadamente. Até o Black parecia espantado por ela ter falado, – Nós somos perfeitamente capazes dessa missão.

- Futura Sra. Patil! Mas eu nem sabia que você sabia falar!

Os olhos dela endureceram, - Pois agora já sabes, - ela disse, e algo no olhar do Black também mudou. Parecia… magoado? – Mas devo-te informar que sou muito melhor com feitiços em que não preciso de dizer uma palavra.

Eu estava deveras espantada. Aquela tinha de ser a conversa mais coerente que alguma vez tinha ouvido sair da boca dela.

- Estou a ser ameaçado? – ele perguntou-lhe com o mesmo tom de antes, sorrindo.

A Anna não lhe respondeu, o que fez tanto eu como a Alice sorrir, - Penso que ela não acha que _isso_ merece uma resposta. – a Alice disse-lhe.

Se algo mudou na expressão dele, foi o sorriso que aumentou. Um sorriso claramente falso.

- Ai não?

A Anna apenas lhe virou costas e continuou o seu caminho pelo corredor.

De repente, a expressão do Black mudou para uma de alguém extremamente zangado, senão mesmo desapontado.

A Alice riu, mais do que a Anna estava a fazer do que da expressão dele. – Adeus Sirius. – ela disse, seguindo-a pelo corredor.

Eu fiz o mesmo, mais maravilhada que antes. Se eu tinha dúvidas que a Anna era corajosa, essas dúvidas tinham-se dissipado. Era aquele tipo de coragem que ela mostrava que me fazia perguntar se eu merecia estar mesmo na casa dos Gryffindor.

Contudo, quando estava a chegar ao final do corredor, lembrei-me de me virar para ver o que o Black estava a fazer. E mesmo a tempo, pois nesse momento um feitiço tinha saído da ponta da varinha dele e dirigia-se a nós…

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: olá minhas queridas! Pareço que demoro cada vez mais com cada capítulo. Perdoem-me por isso, mas em minha defesa tenho a dizer que eu era para ter postado a semana passada, mas não tive tempo para acabar a tradução.

_**.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.**__**:**_** estás de parabéns! Foste a única que se lembrou que o Remus também podia ser o tutor. :D. Só por causa disso este capítulo é dedicado a ti!**

_**Zia Black:**_** ha. Ha ha ha. xD É o Remus!! ****Desculpa ter demorado tanto a postar!! Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo (e que as tuas unhas estejam intactas). xD**

_**Dany.C:**_** esta fic, no original em inglês, tem o nome de "The Ugly Sister". Se quiseres dar uma olhadela é só ires ao meu perfil. xD. Eu também quando comecei a ler fics em português do Brasil custou um pouco a acostumar. Mas depois é fácil. xD.**

_**AnnaSophia Potter**_**: e o tutor é… tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham… o Remus!xD O mais querido e inocente dos Marauders. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo!**

_**Sora Black**_**: concordo. Depois dizem que são as mulheres!! xP. Enfim, homens, quem os entende!! xD**

_**Melody Sephy Kitsune**__**:**_** a Charlotte é uma menina muito, muito mais inteligente do que parece… XP. E não vale espreitar na fic em inglês!! xP**

_**Sassah Potter:**_** ah, mas o James vai sofrer, nem que seja nos últimos momentos. xD. E a Lily vai começar a se defender… mais não digo. xP.**

_**Stra. Malfoy**_**: eu até fui boazinha… nem Potter nem Black. O Remus está muito melhor para o cargo. xD.**

_**Luhli**_**: a Petúnia dá mesmo cabo dos nervos de uma pessoa. xP.**

_**Tais Potter**_**: não, não é o James. Ela não merecia algo tão mau!! xD.**

**Bem, obrigado a todas por deixarem um review!! E espero que tenham tido um ano novo cheio de coisas boas (e muito champanhe)! xP.**

**Beijos para todas,**

_**Hannah**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Nem eu sei explicar o q aconteceu ao certo naquele momento.

Assim que vi o Black a enviar um feitiço direccionado para a Anna, que alguns segundos antes tinha me defendido dele, houve algo em mim que reagiu.

Vinda sabe-se lá de onde, uma coragem que até aí desconhecia apoderou-se de mim e, quando dei conta, tinha tirado a varinha e feito um escudo em volta de nós as três e desarmado o Sirius Black. Tudo aconteceu estranhamente rápido e antes que pudesse prevenir a catástrofe, o Black estava no chão com os olhos muito abertos e a Alice e a Anna estavam a olhar para mim estupefactas.

- Lily! – Alice, a primeira a sair do transe, disse, com a voz a tremer. – Lily! – Repetiu, como se tivesse medo que eu não tivesse ouvido da primeira vez.

A Anna acenou com um sorriso nos lábios, e um novo brilho no olha, – Obrigada.

- Digamos que estamos quites, – respondi-lhe, também a sorrir.

Um barulho de alguém a pôr-se de pé fez-me virar a cabeça para onde o Sirius estava. Nesse momento tomei consciência do que tinha feito: não tinha apenas impedido o seu feitiço, também tinha desarmado o Sirius Black! _O_ Sirius Black! _Sirius Black_!

Parecia que tudo o que a minha cabeça conseguia gritar era o nome dele, e os meus olhos observavam enquanto ele sacudia as calças, murmurando algo que parecia: - Aquele Flinch tem que começar a limpar o pó!

Sorri ligeiramente, mas naquele momento ele começou a andar na nossa direcção, e o sorriso desapareceu mais rápido que um relâmpago. Olhei para as minhas mãos, mas isso só piorou o caso quando reparei que tinha a varinha dele na mão.

Instintivamente olhei para ele de novo e, surpreendentemente, não tive medo, nem me senti com remorsos pelo que tinha feito. Tudo que eu sentia era algo muito parecido a felicidade. Não por ter a varinha dele na mão (apesar de isso ajudar ao facto de não sentir medo dele): felicidade por ter finalmente enfrentado o Black; felicidade por finalmente mostrar-lhe que ele não era o dono do mundo.

Ele interrompeu os meus sentimentos felizes quando parou mesmo à minha frente e olhou-me nos olhos. Eu aguentei o olhar dele, desafiando-o.

- Tens ideia do que acabaste de fazer? – Ele perguntou-me baixinho.

Encolhi os ombros e não lhe respondi. Afinal, já lá vai o ditado que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras. E ele no chão por causa de um feitiço meu vale ainda mais.

Ele estendeu a mão à espera da sua varinha. Eu dei-lha, mas apertei a minha com tanta força que os meus dedos começaram a ficar brancos.

Era melhor estar preparada.

Após alguns segundos (que me pareceram horas), ele continuava parado a olhar para mim. Parecia que queria fazer um buraco no lugar dos meus olhos só com o olhar.

Finalmente, quando tinha a certeza que ia desviar o olhar se ele não o fizesse, ele deu um passo para trás e… riu.

Não estou a brincar.Ele começou a rir como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada de sempre. Atrás de mim, a Alice começou a rir baixinho, e até a Anna deixou sair uma gargalhada.

Acho que tinha perdido uma parte importante da conversa.

Passados alguns segundos, o Black já se tinha dobrado de tanto rir e eu continuava a olhar para ele sem perceber. A Alice também dava altas gargalhadas e a Anna, quando olhei para ela à espera de perceber algo, tinha um sorriso enorme e ria em silêncio.

- Alguém me explica o que se passa aqui? – perguntei finalmente, completamente confusa, - acho que não percebia a piada!

O Black olhou para mim, mas parecia não conseguir parar de rir.

- Como… é… que… que não achas… engraçado! – ele disse entre risadas.

Levantei a sobrancelha, - O quê?

A Alice finalmente estava a acalmar, mas o Sirius continuava a rir sem parar.

- Merlim, o que lhe fizeste tu?" – uma voz perguntou atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi o James, o que mudou a minha expressão para uma de desprezo imediatamente. Ainda não o tinha perdoado. – Lançaste-lhe um feitiço para não parar de rir ou algo do género?

O meu tutor estava ao lado dele, bem como o quarto Marauder de olhos azuis e com cara de rato, - Duvido, - o Remus disse, - Sabes bem como é o Padfoot. Ri-se mesmo da coisa mais parva.

- Se queres saber, – disse, levantando as mãos, - Eu não fiz nada. _Rien_.

- Desculpem… – o Black disse então, sentado no chão e ainda a rir histericamente, apesar de ter acalmado um pouco.

- Não te preocupes, Lily. Nós acreditamos em ti plenamente, – ele disse, enquanto dava uma palmada com força exagerada nas costas do Black, que se queixou mas calou-se de imediato. Finalmente calmo, o Sirius levantou-se, apesar de ainda ter ataques de riso de quando a quando.

- Podes-me explicar agora o que raio foi aquilo?

- Oh, nada. Apenas achei engraçado como reagiste tão depressa.

Levantei a sobrancelha de novo, - OK… explica lá isso…

Ele fez um gesto de impaciência com o olhar, – O que eu quis dizer foi que eu tenho-te lançado feitiços sem misericórdia nestas últimas semanas—

- Ainda bem que sabes.

Ele continuou como se eu nunca o tivesse interrompido. – E tu nem sequer gritas-te comigo antes. Quer dizer, gritaste daquela primeira vez, mas depois era sempre a Charlie que o fazia.

Charlie?, pensei, Desde quando é que ela era Charlie para ele?

- E agora que eu não te estava a chatear a ti mas sim a futura Sra Patil-

- Anna, – A Anna disse. Eu pisquei os olhos muito rapidamente. – O meu nome é Anna Azevin.

Fiquei pasma. Não pensei que ela se importa-se que lhe chamassem Sra Patil. Afinal, todos sabiam que ela se ia casar com ele.

O Sirius ficou calado por um momento, enquanto olhava para ela. Depois, continuou. – Quando eu lancei um feitiço à Azevin, tu finalmente decides que já aguentaste o suficiente e desarmas-me!

- E esta é a lógica distorcida do Padfoot, - o James disse, mas eu simplesmente ingorei-o.

Olhei para o Black confusa. Ele pensava que aquilo era engraçado? – Mon Dieu, isso é mesmo maluquice!

Eles riram, mas o riso foi desaparecendo e nós ficamos ali no meio do corredor a olhar uns para os outros desconfortavelmente.

- Nós devíamos ir andando, - disse, por fim, o rapaz dos olhos azuis, quebrando a tensão.

Imediatamente, todos estavam a concordar. - Sim, é melhor irmos, – O Remus disse.

Continuei a olhar para eles e a tentar entender aquela cena. Era mesmo maluquice.

- Vemo-nos por aí Evans. Alice. Azevin, - o Sirius disse, olhando seriamente para a Anna. Uh… esquisito, pensei.

- Até já, - o Remus, enquanto que o James e o Peter apenas acenaram e (devia estar a sonhar) o James piscou-me o olho.

Eles continuaram pelo corredor e eu virei-me para a Alice. A Anna liderou o caminho pelo lado contrário que eles seguiram. – O que raio foi aquilo?

A Alice encolheu os ombros, – Não faço ideia, – ela disse, – mas, definitivamente, foi estranho.

Finalmente ri, – Estranho?? Aquilo foi mais que estranho!

Eu grito fez-nos olhar para trás, alarmadas.

Aí, a risada foi geral. Ali, no tecto, estava o Sirius Black, as suas orelhas dez vezes maiores, parecendo mesmo aquele elefante, o Jumbo. Elas mexiam-se sozinhas de um lado para o outro, como se ele não as conseguisse controlar.

- Então? Vamos? – Viramo-nos novamente para encontrar a Anna a olhar para nós com uma expressão aborrecida. A Alice e eu encolhemos os ombros, ainda a rir, e seguimos-a.

Olhei para a Alice e ela para mim, dizendo que sim com a cabeça. Ela também tinha percebido que a expressão aborrecida da Anna era na verdade um sorriso satisfeito.

E ela nem tinha proferido uma palavra.

* * *

- Olá, Lily! – virei-me e sorri.

Era nesse mesmo dia mais tarde, e eu estava a fazer alguns textos de trabalho de casa sozinha na sala comum. O dormitório era barulhento demais para me conseguir concentrar.

- Olá Charlie, - disse à pequena, que se sentou ao meu lado, - Já acabaste os teus trabalhos de casa?

Ela encolheu os ombros, – Não, nem por isso, – levantei a sobrancelha, – Não te preocupes! Eu copio-os mais tarde ou algo assim.

- Charlotte! – Disse, na minha melhor imitação da voz da minha mãe, - Se os copias nunca vais aprender!

- Isso não é exactamente verdade, – alguém disse atrás de nós. Esse mesmo alguém - Remus - cumprimentou-nos e sentou-se no lugar que pertencia à Anna que, mais uma vez, estava com o Shaun.

- De certeza? – disse-lhes, - Por alguma razão estou a ser tutorada a transfiguração, e de certeza que não é por fazer o meu trabalho de casa.

A Charlotte abriu a boca, surpresa, - Tu copiavas o teu trabalho de casa? – ela perguntou, como se isso fosse impossível.

Eu ri, – Não sou assim tão responsável quanto pareço, - disse, - A Elodie, uma das minhas amigas de França, é que fazia o meu trabalho de casa e o da Mado. Pelo menos nas matérias mais chatas.

- Está bem, mas mesmo assim saíste-te bem , não foi?

Ri de novo.

- Mas ela está certa, - O Remus continuou, - O James e o Sirius copiam o meu trabalho de casa desde sempre e mesmo assim conseguem ser os melhores alunos de Hogwarts.

- Não interessa. A Charlotte vai fazer o seu trabalho de cada, – disse com veemência – Agora vai buscar as tuas coisas e senta-te aqui. Não te deixo ir enquanto não acabares.

Ela deitou a língua de fora, - Sim, mamã.

Sorri enquanto ela foi buscar as coisas, e continuei com o que estava a fazer. Contudo, o Remus interrompeu-me de novo. – Então sempre vais à festa do James?

- Sim, mas não por causa dele, – disse-lhe, – Somos vizinhos, e a mãe dele convidou-me. E os meus pais vão forçar-me a ir.

O Remus sorriu, – Não devias ser tão dura com ele. Ele gosta de ti, a sério. Vê-te como uma irmã mais nova –

- Por causa da _Petty_, já percebi, – disse, interrompendo-o.

Ele sorriu, - Não consigo acreditar que vocês sejam irmãs. Quer dizer, nunca vi duas pessoas tão diferentes! Ele tem olhos azuis e-

- E cabelo loiro e eu tenho olhos verdes e cabelo laranja – continuei, interrompendo-o novamente.

- Na verdade, acho que é vermelho, não laranja.

Olhei para ele e sorri, - E isso importa?

- Claro que importa, - a Charlotte disse, sentando-se a meu lado e tirando o pergaminho da pasta. – Talvez se aceitasses que tens cabelo vermelho e não laranja, começarias a aceitar outras coisas também.

…

Seja lá o que aquilo quer dizer.

- Só porque o teu cabelo tem uma cor bastante definida, preto asa de corvo, e com caracóis rebeldes, não que dizer que—cortei a frase a meio. Uma nova informação tinha aparecido na minha mente, e começava a fazer sentido. Ela nunca me tinha dito o sobrenome dela… O Black chamava-a de Charlie e ela tinha cabelo preto desalinhado… para mais, ela ia ao baile de aniversário do James, que certamente não era para crianças.

Olhei para ela surpresa, - Tu és uma Potter, não és? – perguntei curiosamente, esquecendo a conversa anterior.

Ela olhou para mim confusa, mas mexeu-se na cadeira, - Uma Potter? Que queres dizer?

Rolei os olhos; ela estava a evitar a questão. – Tu fazes parte da família do James, estou certa?

Ela olhou para baixo e disse algo que eu não percebi. O Remus riu. – Não sabias? Achas que ela conseguiria enfeitiçar o Sirius e rir-se dele se não fosse?

- Não te contei, - ela começou, e vi que ela estava quase a chorar, - Porque depois que me contaste o que eles te tinham feito, pensei que nunca mais me ias falar!

- Então é daí que vem essa coragem toda.

- Desculpa, Lily! Eu se que devia ter-te dito, mas… mas… - ela parou de repente e olhou para o chão, - Estás zangada?

Pensei na questão. Estaria eu zangada com uma das únicas pessoas que me tinha ajudado desde que tinha chegado aquele castelo por ela não me ter dito quem era a família?

…

Não neste século!

- Claro que não, Charlie, - disse-lhe, sorrindo-lhe, - Estou apenas… surpreendida.

- Desculpa.

Eu encolhi os ombros. – O que lhe és afinal? Prima?

Ela mexeu-se na cadeira novamente. – Não exactamente.

Olhei para ela confusa. – Então…?

- Sou irmã mais nova…

O meu queixo caiu quando ela falou. – Irmã mais nova? Como é que não te vi durante o Verão?

Fiquei parva. A Charlotte era irmã do James?

- Estava com os meus tios no sul de França. A minha mãe também foi lá ter, mas voltou para receber a tua família e preparar as coisas para Hogwarts.

E aí estava a razão pela qual o James sabia francês.

- Não acredito que és minha vizinha.

Ela sorriu. – Vê o lado positivo: podemos passar o Verão juntas!

O Remus, que ainda estava sentado ao pé de nós, riu. – Não percebo como não sabias que eles eram irmãos. É bastante óbvio.

A Charlotte e o James eram irmãos. Podia pedir _melhores_ notícias??

* * *

O tempo passou rápido demais depois disso. O Black nunca mais de tentou enfeitiçar-me (graças a Deus), e recebi uma carta de França, da Mado, a dizer que ela tinha convencido os pais a deixarem-na vir visitar-me durante as férias, bem com à Elodie. As duas eram gémeas, mas a única parecença era o aspecto.

Por tudo isto, a minha vida em Hogwarts começou a melhorar. Se não fossem as discussões com a Fiona, que me chateava por tudo e mais alguma coisa (ela odiava-me claramente), a vida seria quase perfeita no castelo. Também, e finalmente, o tempo passado na livraria começou a dar frutos. Tinha tido um Aceitável em transfiguração!

Outubro chegou antes que desse conta, e começava a temer o baile do James, que seria em menos de um mês. A única coisa boa era que já não precisava de lhe perguntar nada, já que a sua irmã mais nova era uma das minhas confidentes.

Assim, sabia que o baile se iria realizar dia 15, num sábado, e ia ser um baile formal (a minha mãe tinha-me informado que já me tinha comprado um vestido -e eu não conseguia para de pensar que devia ser _lindo_…). Iríamos para lá através de pó de Floo, e sairíamos pela lareira do professor Dumbledore – pelo menos eu e a Charlotte íamos.

- Posso-me sentar?

Estava sentada na biblioteca, a fazer umas composições pacificamente na segunda semana de Outubro, quando, vindo de lado nenhum, alguém falou, assustando-me.

Levei a mão ao coração, olhando para a cara divertida do James Potter, – Fogo, assustaste-me!

Ele riu, – Estou a ver que aprendeste a língua muito rápido, - ele disse, sorrindo. Eu corei e olhei para o meu pergaminho. – Então, posso? – Ele voltou a perguntar, gesticulando para a cadeira.

Suspirei, deixando a minha mão voltar para a mesa, - Se tens mesmo que te sentar, - respondi.

Ele levou aquilo como um sim e sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente. Continuei a olhar para o livro e para o pergaminho à minha frente, sem realmente prestar alguma atenção, consciente do par de olhos que me observava.

- Sabes que mais, - ele disse, - não percebo porque ainda estás zangada comigo.

Olhei para ele surpresa, – Quem disse que estava? – Perguntei cepticamente.

- Lily, nós já não somos crianças, sabias? – ele sorriu, - Estou quase na maioridade.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a olhar para o meu pergaminho, pegando na pena e molhando-a no tinteiro.

- Pensei que podíamos realmente ser amigos, - ele disse, e eu fiz o meu melhor para o ignorar, - És amiga da minha irmã, e nós não somos muito diferentes.

Gargalhei, – Não são muito diferentes?

Ele também riu, – Está bem admito, somos um pouco diferentes. Ela é fantástica, não é?

Comecei a entrar na conversa contra a minha vontade, – Sim, é. Foi mesmo uma surpresa descobrir que vocês eram irmãos.

Ele sorriu, e eu também. – A única coisa parecida é o cabelo, - continuei, olhando para o cabelo dele, que estava mais desalinhado que nunca.

- Tu e a tua irmã também são diferentes.

Surpirei, - Já me disseram.

Ele sorriu tristemente, - Realmente não gostas dela, pois não? – ele perguntou-me, - Não consigo imaginar como isso é possível. Além de ser tua irmã, ela é… uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Controlei a minha vontade de o mandar dar um volta. Pessoa maravilhosa… sim, e eu era a Miss Mundo. Mas não podia negar que gostava dela, mesmo que só um pouquinho. Como ele disse, ela era minha irmã.

- Enganas-te, – disse-lhe, decidindo que não ia conseguir acabar aquele texto e guardando as minhas coisas na pasta. – Eu gosto dela. Só não gosto de algumas atitudes dela.

- Não consigo imaginar a tua irmã a fazer algo mesmo certo, – ele disse, sorrindo, – Simplesmente não é possível.

Eu apenas sorri amargamente e abanei a cabeça, – Então prepara-te para ser desapontado, – disse-lhe, – Ela não é o que tu pensas.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, – E o que penso eu que ela é?

Encolhi os ombros, - Oh, tu sabes, - comecei, - Perfeita, perfeita, perfeita, - disse-lhe, - pensas que ela é simplesmente perfeita.

Ele riu. – Ainda não encontrei nenhum defeito nela… mas espero seriamente encontrar. Ninguém é perfeito e se ela o é… deve ser extremamente aborrecida!

- Boa, - disse-lhe, - Talvez não fiques assim _tão_ desapontado.

Ele sorriu. – Vês? Conseguimos ter uma conversa decente sem discutir!

Sorri. – Incrível, não é? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

Ele olhou para mim durante um momento, e depois pareceu tomar uma decisão. Levantando-se, estendeu a mão para mim e sorriu aquele sorriso enigmático que o Sirius Black costuma ter. – Anda.

Levantei a sobrancelha. – Quem disse que eu iria contigo seja lá onde for?

Ele continuou a sorrir, e os efeitos do sorriso que o Sirius costuma ter nas raparigas, começou a afectar-me, mas através do James. – Por favor. Sabes quem que lamento tudo o que aconteceu. Deixa-me compensar-te.

Olhei para a mão dele curiosamente. Deveria ir? Será que podia confiar nele de novo? Dar-lhe uma nova oportunidade?

Sem me dar mais tempo para ponderar a questão, senti-me a ser puxada da cadeira onde estava sentada.

- James! – exclamei, quando ele pegou em mim e me atirou sobre o ombro como um verdadeiro homem das cavernas, - Que estás a fazer?? Põe-me no chão!!

- Sr. Potter!- a Srta. Pince gritou, - Isto é uma biblioteca!!

- Desculpe, - ele disse, - Já estamos a sair!

E, com isso, ele agarrou nas minhas coisas e saiu da biblioreca, ignorando todos os olhares confusos e divertidos que estava a receber dos outros alunos e os meus gritos para me pôr no chão.

* * *


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

- James Potter, juro que se não me puseres no chão neste segundo vou fazer uso da minha varinha!! – gritei o mais alto que pude. Caramba, será que aquele castelo era tão grande assim que ninguém me ouvia?

Depois de sairmos da biblioteca (e parecendo bastante calmo para alguém que estava a carregar uma rapariga como um homem das cavernas), James continuou a andar através daqueles corredores desconhecidos (pelo menos para mim. Ele parecia saber exactamente para onde estava a ir!). um dos pensamentos que mais me assaltaram naquele momento foi de que, se ele se lembrasse, podia simplesmente largar-me ali no meio e desaparecer. Provavelmente morreria enquanto tentava encontrar a torre, e o James morreria de rir quando soubesse (percebeu o trocadilho? Não? Bem, eu estou a ser carregada neste momento, peço desculpas se a imaginação não dá para muito).

Pelo menos descobri algo nesta nossa "viagem". O James tem um peito bem mais forte do que eu pensava. Desde que saímos da biblioteca ainda não parei de lhe dar pontapés e ele ainda não reclamou.

- Sabes, acho que por agora vou-te deixar aí em cima, - ele disse, e eu podia apostar que estava com aquele sorriso malandro, - Precisas de te acalmar, respirar fundo. E assim protejo a minha bela cara de futuros acidentes que envolvam a tua varinha.

- Se fosse a ti não me preocupava muito com a cara… - murmurei, mas não tenho a certeza de ele me ter escutado.

Pontapeie-o outra vez.

– Não me podes forçar a ir contigo! – Gritei, irritada, – Juro que se não me puseres no chão neste momento, nunca mais me vais ver na tua vida!

Ele riu. – E como pretendes evitar-me, huh? Não sei se te lembras mas estudamos na mesma escola _interna_ e moramos no mesmo bairro. Aliás, na mesma rua, ao _lado_ um do outro.

Dei-lhe um último pontapé, e se não fosse o facto das minhas pernas estarem a doer, não parava assim tão cedo. – Anda lá, as minhas pernas estão dormentes…

- Ninguém diria. Ainda não paraste quieta com elas.

Suspirei. – James… por favor... - Disse, tentando parecer doce, – Também deves estar cansado…

Ele riu de novo. Já me começava a irritar aquele riso. – Falinhas mansas não resultam comigo, – ele disse, aliás, praticamente cantou. E depois… deu-me uma palmada no rabo.

- Hei! – Gritei, chocada, mas ele continuou a rir, – Diz-me que não acabaste de fazer o que fizeste!

- Não sei se te lembras mas tu passaste os últimos quinze minutos a dar-me pancadas!

Simplesmente para o irritar, dei-lhe outro pontapé, – isso não quer dizer nada! – Gritei, mas a última palavra quase não se ouviu. Óptimo, para melhorar estava a ficar afónica. – Para onde estamos a ir afinal?

- A lado nenhum, – ele disse, – Já chegamos.

E, finalmente, depois do que pareceu eternidades, ele parou, e pôs-me no chão. A minha primeira reacção foi esbofeteá-lo, mas ele pareceu adivinhar os meus pensamentos, por assim que os meus pés tocaram o chão, ele correu para o outro lado do corredor. Um bocadinho nerd, mas enfim.

Olhando à minha volta, tentei descobrir onde estava. Vi um quadro que representava uma paisagem de árvores, uma porta de uma casa de banho e um enorme espelho. E quando digo enorme, é mesmo enorme.

Resumindo, não fazia nem ideia onde estava.

- Promete que não me vais magoar de maneira nenhuma, - o James disse do outro lado do corredor, - Muito menos com a varinha.

- Não faço promessas, – disse, irritada, – Tu não me forçaste simplesmente a sair da biblioteca, tu _carregaste-me_ para fora da biblioteca e deste-me uma palmada!

Ele riu de novo, como se a situação fosse divertida. – Desculpa, – ele disse, – Mas, já que tocas no assunto, sim senhora, tens um rabo firme.

O meu queixo caiu. E não foi de espanto. Pelo menos não por um bom espanto. – Essa foi a última, James Potter! Não fico aqui nem mais um minuto! – E, com isso dito, virei e comecei a andar numa direcção desconhecida.

- Como queiras, – ouvi-o dizer, - Mas só vais conseguir perder-te e dar-me o trabalho de te procurar!

Quando continuei a andar, fingindo não o ter ouvido, ele gritou de novo. – Lily! – A voz dele parecia que estava a implorar. Sorri para mim mesma. – Lily, por favor! Desculpa! A sério! Espera!

Parei por momentos e virei-me, dando-lhe o meu olhar mais frio. Eu sabia perfeitamente que me ia acabar por perder se continuasse a ser teimosa e a ignorá-lo.

- Onde estamos exactamente? – Perguntei, – É quase hora do jantar e eu estou cheia de fome!

Sim, estar com fome era mais um agravante para o meu_ bom_ humor naquele momento.

James sorriu. – Estamos no quarto andar, – ele disse, – E agora preciso que me prometas que sabes guardar um segredo. Um segredo de Marauders.

Rir sem ter realmente vontade. – Acho que não estás em posição de me pedir seja o que for!

O rapaz apenas suspirou. Pela primeira vez desde que saímos da biblioteca pareceu exausto. – Por favor, Lily. Na te vais arrepender, juro.

Olhei para o tecto durante uns minutos antes de responder. – Está bem. Como queiras.

Ele estava a sorrir quando olhei de novo para ele. – Promete.

- Ai, que complicado! - James apenas levantou a sobrancelha, – Pronto, prometo.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que tinha feito, o James já estava outra vez ao pé de mim, já tinha agarrado a minha mão e já estava a puxar-me, - Segue-me, - ele disse, não me dando outra hipótese, - Vais gostar.

Ele parou em frente ao espelho e eu vi-o – através do espelho – dizer umas palavras e depois tocar no espelho com a varinha.

Não consegui evitar a cara de boba quando vi o espelho abrir-se, como uma porta, e deixar à mostra uma passagem escura à nossa frente. Tal como não consegui evitar a ansiedade de saber o que estava para lá daquilo. – Um túnel? Potter! Onde é que isto vai dar?

James apenas riu.

Rolei os olhos. – Obrigado por seres tão eloquente.

Ele continuou a rir e a sorrir como um maluco, e eu não tive outra hipótese senão segui-lo através da passagem escura. A mão dele ainda estava entrelaçada com a minha e eu não consegui evitar corar. Ainda bem que estava escuro.

Depois do que pareceram horas, mas deviam ter sido apenas dez minutos, saímos do túnel. Encontramos a escuridão, mas desta vez uma diferente da do túnel. Esta escuridão tinha lâmpadas e bares barulhentos, bem como lojas fechadas com vitrinas atractivas.

Estávamos em Hogsmeade!

- James Potter! – Sussurrei, – Estamos fora da escola!

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, – Sim, estamos, – ele disse, – Agora não te enerves…

- Não te enerves! _Não te enerves_! – Eu repeti incrédula. Nunca pensei que o túnel acabasse em Hogsmeade! – Estamos fora da escola sem permissão e tu és a porcaria do _Chefe de Turma_!

Ele simplesmente ignorou as minhas palavras. – Então, onde queres ir primeiro? Que tal as Três Vassouras? Talvez o Zonko's? A noite é uma criança e é toda nossa!

Abanei a cabeça, não acreditando naquelas palavras. – És doido, - afirmei, - Completamente louco. E se nos apanham??

Ele sorriu e coçou o queixo onde indícios de barba eram visíveis, - Nunca fui apanhado, - ele disse orgulhosamente. Eu continuava a não estar convencido, e devia notar-se na minha expressão, pois a seguir ele disse: - Fazemos assim: se formos apanhados, eu digo que estás sobre a maldição Imperious. Sim?

Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto os meus pensamentos viajavam. Uma noite não podia magoar, certo? Olhei para o James. Ele estava a olhar para mim com aquela cara de quem não faz mal a uma mosca que me lembrava tanto da Madeleine que não pude evitar sorrir. Finalmente, decidi-me.

- Está bem, - disse, - Mas se nos metermos em problemas…

- Não vai acontecer enquanto estiveres comigo. Odeio problemas.

Olhei para ele cinicamente. Ele riu. – É verdade! Não tenho culpa dos problemas gostarem de mim!

Sorri. – Bem, vais-me pagar uma cerveja amanteigada ou nem por isso?

E lá estava. Aquele sorriso que mostravam aqueles dentes brancos todinhos e que fazia uma pequena covinha.

- A Lady é que manda.

Ai… realmente Lily Evans, tu não sabes estar quietinha no teu lugar, pois não?

E a mão dele continuava na minha…

* * *

**Nota da Autora: bem, isto é que foi uma espera! Acho que nunca demorei tanto para postar um capítulo! :D**

**Desde já peço desculpa. Mas a minha vida tem sido um círculo de problemas. Bem, vamos desabafar aqui?**

**Primeiro, a escola. Acho que é o problema de todas.**

**Segundo, o meu querido "James" da vida real. Que realmente tem tudo de "James", até a maneira como me apaixonei por ele.**

**Último, exames nacionais. Sim! Exames nacionais. São a pior coisa que pode acontecer na vida de uma aluna de 11º ano. Vejamos pelo lado positivo: mais um ano e universidade, cá vamos nós!**

**Pronto, esqueci-me de referir que cortei o dedo indicador esquerdo, por isso agora demoro mais a escrever. Por isso é que aqui falta a segunda parte do capítulo, que vai se tornar num próximo capítulo. A lição que levo disto é: nunca mais quero cortar pão não vida. MORTE AO PÃO! :P**

**Vá lá que tenho um bom-humor natural. Blah.**

**Bem, vou indo. Já passa da meia-noite aqui em Portugal. Estou cheia de sooooono.**

_**Love,**_

_**Hannah**_

**P.S.: que tal uns reviews para aumentar a auto-estima aqui da portuguesa deprimida? Pleeeeeeease? **

**P.S.2: o capítulo não está betado, não tive tempo. Amanha ou assim eu vejo isso, sim queridas (os)?**

**P.S.3: há algum rapaz a ler esta fic? Sempre quis saber.**

**:D**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

- Onde _diabos_ estives-te, Lily Priscila Evans?

Eu ri e deixe-me cair na cama debaixo dos olhares preocupados da Alice e da Anna.

Quando o James e eu chegamos de Hogsmeade, o horário de recolher já tinha passado à muito. Nós andamos pela vila a maioria da noite, e devo dizer que descobrir lugares que nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar. Pena que o James tinha sido um pouco relutante em ir à Cabana dos Gritos (N/A: Shrieking Shack no original). Eu tentei animar a situação e ri do facto de ele ter medo do fantasmas violentos que as pessoas diziam morar ali, mas o James apenas riu desconfortavelmente. Não consegui evitar pedir-lhe desculpa. Nao fazia ideia que ele realmente tinha medos dos fantasmas.

De qualquer maneira, quando voltamos, ele deixou-me a par de mais um dos segredos dos marauders: um mapa que mostrava o castelo inteiro e as pessoas que lá estavam, o "Mapa do Salteador". Era realmente um trabalho de magia impressionante, que evitou que fossemos apanhados pelo Filch ou pelos perfeitos.

Quando chegamos em segurança à torre, lembrei-me de que, afinal, ele era o chefe de turma e, se nos apanhassem, ele podia inventar uma desculpa qualquer e ninguém duvidaria dele. Quando lhe disse essa minha descoberta, ele apenas riu e disse: - Assim é mais divertido!

Voltando à situação actual, a Anna e a Alice ainda olhavam para mim à espera de uma resposta.

- Fui apanhar ar, – disse, mas não consegui evitar o sorriso enquanto me levantava apenas o suficiente para buscar o meu pijama.

As duas Gryffindor apenas olharam uma para a outra antes da Anna abanar a cabeça e sorrir enquanto a Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, é bastante óbvio que ela esteva com ele.

Olhei para elas com os olhos muito abertos.

- Estive com quem? – Perguntei, tentando não mostrar o nervosismo. Era assim tão óbvio que tinha estado seja lá com quem fosse?

- Sabes perfeitamente a _quem_ nós nos estamos a referir, - a Alice disse, enquanto a Anna olhava à volta para se certificar que a Meagan e a Fiona estavam a dormir. Afinal, uma era a rainha das coscuvilhices e a outra era a princesa dos falatórios.

- Onde é que vocês foram? – a Alice perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando tinha a certeza que não estávamos a ser ouvidas.

- Não estava com ninguém, - menti, - Eu estava… na biblioteca.

Elas apenas riram.

- Sim, nós também achamos que estivesses durante um tempo. Pelo menos até irmos até lá à tua procura. E sabes o que nos contaram? – ela perguntou enquanto se sentava na minha cama.

Temi a resposta quando perguntei: - O quê?

- Que te viram a sair da biblioteca com o James Potter. Quer dizer, as palavras exactas foram a ser "carregada" pelo James Potter. – a Alice explicou, - Então nós decidimos ir à procura dele e… adivinha? – ela fez uma pausa dramática.

- Ninguém sabia onde ele estava. – ela completou – Agora pergunto de novo: onde é que ele te levou?

Suspirei e olhei o tecto. Não havia maneira de escapar. – Tudo bem, admito. Estava com ele. Mas prometi que não dizia a ninguém onde tínhamos ido, por isso nada de perguntas.

Quer dizer… tecnicamente, tinha prometido não dizer como nós fomos para lá… mas elas não precisavam de saber…

- Mas eu pensei que vocês estavam chateados.– A Anna perguntou por fim.

Eu sorri. – Nós agora estamos bem. O pedido de desculpas dele foi bastante convincente.

Olhamos umas para as outras durante um minuto antes de começarmos a rir incontrolavelmente.

- Ó meu Merlin, dá para parar o barulho? Quero dormir!

Eu olhei para a Alice e para a Anna e tentamos conter o riso enquanto a Alice respondia à voz sonolenta de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

- Desculpa Fi! – Alice olhou para nós e sussurrou, – Acham que ela ouviu?

Encolhi os ombros. – Se tivesse ouvido já se tinha levantado para saber os pormenores.

Isto levou a mais uma crise de riso que só se conteve quando ouvimos um resmungo da Fiona.

- Lily… - A Alice perguntou de repente, passado uns minutos de silêncio. – Diz-me que tu não.

Olhei para ela confusa. – Eu não o quê?

- Ó Merlin! Tu sim! Tu completamente sim! – por algum motivo a voz dela aparentava preocupação.

Eu estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Não, – a Anna disse. Parecia que eu era a única que não estava a perceber a conversa, - Ela não pode. Ela iria sair magoada.

- Eu sei… - a Alice disse.

Farta de não perceber nada, decidi falar, - Mas vocês querem me explicar o que se passa?

Elas olharam para mim sérias. – Lily, diz-nos que tu não tens nenhuns, de maneira nenhuma, zero, nada, rien…

- Al! Despacha-te!

- Diz-nos que não sentes nada pelo James.

Olhei para ela e, depois do choque inicial ter passado, ri.

– O quê? – Perguntei, - Claro que não! De onde tiraste essa ideia?

Ela olhou para mim e depois ambas suspiraram de alívio.

– Ainda bem! Por alguns momentos pensei que… bem, não interessa o que pensei, não é? – ela disse, dando uma risada nervosa, - O importante é que não gostas dele. Bem vou dormir. Boa noite.

Eu sorri enquanto ela se levantou e foi para a cama dela. – Boa noite Alice.

Quando as cortinas à volta da cama dela tinham sido puxadas, a Anna falou. – Espero que tenhas a certeza do que disseste. Não fazes ideia de quem é o James Potter quando se fala de raparigas.

Eu abanei a cabeça. – Não te preocupes. Eu não gosto dele. Não dessa maneira. Ele é apenas um amigo.

- Está bem então. Boa noite, Lils.

- Boa noite.

Quando todas as velas tinham sido apagadas e eu estava deitada na minha cama, por algum motivo não consegui dormir.

O que elas me tinham perguntado ainda andava às voltas na minha cabeça. Eu não podia gostar dele. Ele gostava da Petúnia e ela… bem, não gostava ele, mas queria-o. Ele era exactamente o que eu não queria, ou precisava. Eu simplesmente não podia gostar dele.

Mas… e se gostasse?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei e comecei a preparar-me, havia alguma coisa no ar que me dizia que aquele ia ser um ano diferente. Não sabia o que era, mas talvez fosse o facto de que coisas estranhas se sucediam sem parar.

Começou no Salão Nobre…

- Boa dia, luz do dia!

_Facto estranho número um: O James sentou-se connosco durante o pequeno-almoço._

Sorri curiosamente enquanto olhava para o James, que se sentou ao meu lado. A Alice a Anna olharam para mim confusas, mas eu apenas encolhi os ombros. Estava tão parva quanto elas. A Fiona e a Meagan – graças a Deus! – já tinham ido para as aulas.

_Facto estranho número dois: a Fiona e a Meagan foram mais cedo para as aulas._

- Ei! – A Charlotte disse, sorrindo, – Eu é que sou a Luz do Dia!

O James riu e ignorou a irmã. – Dormiste bem, Lils?

Levantei as sobrancelhas. – O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Nada, - respondi, olhando para a minha comida de novo, - Não estou habituada a que te sentes connosco.

Ele fez cara de cão abandonado. – Não me posso sentar contigo?

- Não! Quer dizer, não foi isso que quis dizer, – disse rapidamente, – Só não estou habituada. Tu normalmente sentas-te com… bem, com os Marauders.

- Sim, – ele fez uma cara divertida, – E eu estou sentado com eles.

Mandei-lhe um olhar confuso, mas a minha expressão mudou rapidamente quando vi três rapazes – Sirius, Remus e Peter – sentarem-se ao lado dele.

_Facto estranho número três: não apenas o James, mas os outros três marauders sentaram-se connosco._

- Bom dia! – o Sirius disse animadamente enquanto os outros dois apenas sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça.

Eu, a Alice e a Anna também apenas acenamos, enquanto que a Charlotte disse um animado – Bom dia!

- Bem, eu vou indo, - A Anna disse de repente, levantando-se, - O Shaun está à minha espera.

_Facto estranho número quatro: a Anna acabou o pequeno-almoço mais cedo para ir ter com o Shaun, que por sinal ainda está a tomar pequeno-almoço na mesa dos Ravenclaw._

Eu e a Alice olhamos para ela confusas, mas não dissemos nada. – Está bem, então. Vemo-nos mais tarde.

A Anna foi até onde o Shaun estava, sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e depois saiu do Salão.

- Ela realmente gosta de mim, não gosta? – O Sirius perguntou no que era suposto ser um tom divertido, mas que a mim pareceu magoado.

_Facto estranho número cinco: desde quando é o Sirius Black se importa se uma rapariga gosta dele ou não?_

Os outros riram-se do comentário dele, mas não deixei de reparar a maneira como o James olhou para ele. Havia algo ali, tinha a certeza.

- Bem, o que vós trás, bons rapazes, à nossa mesa numa manhã tão bela? – A Alice perguntou, sorrindo.

Ao consegui evitar o riso, bebendo um gole do meu copo de leite para disfarçar.

- O que foi? – o James perguntou.

- O que foi o quê? – perguntei, fazendo-me de ignorante.

Ele olhou para mim confuso e depois voltou para a conversa no resto da mesa.

Eu sorri para a Charlie. – Se eles forem tão bons rapazes como a manhã está bela…

Ela levantou a sobrancelha. – Mas está a chover…

- Exacto.

A Charlotte riu.

- Por falar nisso, Lily, – o Remus disse, – Não vou poder dar-te explicações hoje.

_Facto estranho número seis: o Remus nunca falhava as sessões de explicação._

- Porquê?

- A minha mãe está doente, – ele disse, – Vou ter que ir vê-la.

- Oh, está bem, então. Espero que ela melhore. Deve ser muito grave par ate deixarem sair da escola.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça, - Obrigado, - ele disse, - Bem, continuando, como sei que não podes perder nenhuma explicação, resolvi arranjar um substituto.

Fiquei curiosa. – A sério? Quem?

- O James.

_Facto estranho número sete: o James a dar-me explicações na biblioteca depois do que ele tinha aprontado na noite anterior? A Madam Pince ia ficar muito feliz, de certeza…_

O meu queixo caiu. Eu não podia entrar naquela biblioteca com o James Potter a menos de dez metros de mim. – Nem pensar. Impossível.

- Porque não? – o James perguntou, - Eu sou tão bom como ele e sou Chefe de Turma!

- Nem pensar! – disse, alto e bom som, antes de acrescentar num sussurro, - E não te esqueças das fitas que fizeste na biblioteca ontem! A bibliotecária não nos ia deixar entrar!

- Uh-uh, - ouvi alguém a limpar a garganta. Olhei para cima e vi que era o Sirius e, quando olhei de novo para o James, finalmente reparei o quão juntas a nossas caras estava. Corei enquanto mudava de posição.

– Desculpem interromper, pombinhos, - o Sirius disse, fazendo com que eu corasse ainda mais, - Mas se não queres que o James o faça, eu posso muito bem ir em vez dele. Sou tão bom como ele, - parou, coçou o queixo e depois disse, - Risca essas palavras. Eu sou melhor que ele.

_Facto estranho número oito: O Sirius Black ofereceu-_se_ para ser meu tutor._

- O Sirius tem razão, - a Charlotte disse, - Não queiras o Jim para teu tutor. Acredita, ele não sabe explicar nada.

Todos se riram enquanto o James parecia indignado. – Tens muita razão de queixa. Como se não tivesses tido nota máxima em todos os trabalhos que te fiz.

- Charlotte!

- Estou a seguir o exemplo do meu irmão mais velho, Lily! Não tenho culpa!

Nao consegui reprimir a vontade de bater no braço do James.

- Que exemplo, sim senhor! Devias ser responsável!

- Mas eu sou!

- Perfeito, - uma voz sarcástica interrompeu-nos. Sirius de novo. – Agora os pombinhos estão a discutir. Não sei se a Tuney vai achar muita piada a isto.

Aquilo arruinou o meu humor imediatamente. Ele tinha que me lembrar da minha santa irmã, não tinha? O James também pareceu lembrar-se que eu não era loira de olhos azuis, porque ficou quieto de repente.

- Tudo bem, Sirius, - disse, - Está na biblioteca às oito em ponto, sim?

Ele sorriu, - Sabia que me ias preferir!

Encolhi os ombros, indiferente, enquanto me levantava. – Sim, sim, como queiras, – disse, – Vocês vêm? – Perguntei à Alice e a Charlotte.

- Eu vou esperar pelas do meu ano, Lils.

Eu sorri e acenei enquanto a Alice se levantava e nós saíamos do Salão Nobre. Virei-me uma última vez mesmo a tempo de ver o James levantar-se e acertar na cabeça do Sirius.

Dia estranho, pensei, e ainda estamos no começo.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: bem, aqui está o resto do capitulo que não postei no último. :D

**Não tenho muito a acrescentar, já que este consta como parte do outro, por isso é basicamente a mesma coisa. xD**

**Bem, até para a semana meninas! E obrigada por deixarem review!**

**Love,**

**Hannah **

**Tiborboleta: O James é mesmo parvinho. Mas enfim, não são todos os apaixonados?? :D. obrigado por deixares review! Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo**

**P.S.: alguém levou a mal alguma coisa que eu disse na ultima nota? Não sei de onde o tiraram, mas se por algum motivo alguém pensou que eu tivesse algum preconceito contra brasileiros, desenganem-se. Eu sou luso-brasileira. Só para esclarecer algum equívocos que possa ter sido provocado :D**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

- Eu não devia ter dito sim…

Suspirei, admirando o tecto do dormitório minutos antes de ter que encontrar o infame Sirius Black na biblioteca. O meu dia estranho continuava a ficar cada vez mais estranho. Para começar, tinha tido nota máxima num trabalho de transfiguração. Desnecessário é dizer que eu acredito que alguém trocou o trabalho por engano, mas longe de mim queixar-me!

- Mas disseste, - a Alice disse, - Por isso despacha-te a ir para a biblioteca e pronto.

Suspirei de novo. Ela estava, como já começava a ser habitual, certa.

- Tenho mesmo que ir?

Ouvi a porta a abrir e olhei de relance, vendo a Fiona e a Meagan a entrar.

- Sabes que tens, - a Alice continuou, - E não te preocupes, a Anna também está na biblioteca. Se precisares grita!

A Alice riu-se das próprias palavras, mas eu amuei.

- Se alguma coisa em acontecer, fica sabendo que eu vou culpar-te o resto da vida! – respondi, enquanto me levantava e pegava nas minhas coisas de Transfiguração.

- Vais ter com o Remus de novo? – a Fiona perguntou, a voz cínica como sempre, - Nem sei como é que ele aceitou dar-te explicações.

- Não sejas má, Fiona," Meagan, sempre inocente, disse, - O Remus é um rapaz excelente e foi muito querido em aceitar dar explicações à Lily. Além disso, está a dar frutos, não está? Ela teve nota máxima no último trabalho.

A Meagan parou um minuto e olhou para mim. – Mas não é ele que te vai tutorar hoje, pois não? Eu ouvi comentarem que o Remus ia ser substituído pelo Sirius hoje, porque ele não podia vir. Aliás, até foi o James que se ofereceu primeiro, mas a Lily preferiu o Sirius. Bem, a culpa também foi da Potter, foi ela que convenceu a Lily. Quer dizer, se ela não tivesse…

- Já percebi, Meg, - a Fiona disse, interrompendo o discurso da Meagan. Até tive medo do olhar que ela me deu após saber as novidades. Não me tinha passado pela cabeça contar-lhe; afinal, ela era apaixonada pelo Sirius Black, e toda a gente o sabia.

- Pensei que o Sirius se recusasse a dar qualquer tipo de explicações?

Alice sorriu de resposta a Fiona. – Parece que abriu uma excepção, - ela disse, - Ele é mesmo imprevisível, não é?

A resposta dela apenas enfureceu mais a Fiona, que parecia irradiar raiva quando se virou para mim. – Sorte a tua então, Evans.

Depois disso apenas a ouvimos bufar e fechar as cortinas à volta da cama dela.

Fiquei parada durante uns instantes, apenas a olhar para as cortinas da cama dela. Depois, abanei a cabeça para me livrar das imagens recentes e dirigi-me à porta.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Não serei eu a primeira a deixar_ o_ Sirius Black à espera.

Ouvi a Alice a rir enquanto fechava a porta, e algo parecido com um grito abafado por parte da Fiona. Desci as escadas lentamente enquanto tentava imaginar como seria ter uma aula com o Sirius. Quer dizer, eu sabia com ele era fora das quatro paredes da sala de aula – sabia bem demais até! -, mas ele podia ser diferente durante as aulas. Além do mais, as notas dele até eram boas.

Enquanto percorria a sala comum, uma voz chamou-me, fazendo-me virar. Sirius, James e Peter ainda ali estavam, sentados em frente às chamas da lareira como sempre.

- Ia agora mesmo ter contigo, - disse assim que me aproximei deles, levantando a sobrancelha.

Sirius sorriu. – Estive a pensar… - ele começou, tocando no queixo com uma expressão intelectual.

- Boa, Sirius! Finalmente conseguiste!

Os outros dois riram, mas o Sirius ignorou o meu comentário.

- Como estava a dizer, - ele continuou, - Estive a pensar e cheguei à conclusão que talvez pudesse dar-te a tal aula aqui.

Levantei a sobrancelha. – Aqui? Como _aqu_i?

Ele deu aos ombros. – Aqui, na Sala Comum.

Estava cada vez mais confusa. – _Nesta_ Sala Comum??

- Sim! A Sala Comum dos Griffindor, na torre, onde tu estás neste momento. Sabes, onde há cadeiras, sofás, mesas…

- Eu sei muito bem a que sala comum te estás a referir! – disse, cortando o discurso dele. – Mas, não sei se deste conta, esta Sala Comum está cheia e barulhenta. Como queres dar uma aula decente aqui?

Sirius parecia ofendido.

- Minha querida, qualquer aula comigo é decente! – ele ripostou.

James riu. – Eu posso calá-los, se for preciso. Sou Chefe de Turma, afinal.

Bem… ele tinha uma certa razão. Além do mais, tenho a certeza que a Madam Pince não ficaria propriamente feliz em me ver entrar na sua biblioteca depois do escândalo que o James fizera no dia anterior. Para mais entrar acompanhada de um Marauder. E o James era Chefe de Turma e Capitão da equipa de quidditch, para não falar de um Marauder. Ele tinha autoridade mais que suficiente para calar toda a gente.

Por fim, sorri. – Está bem. Se os conseguirem calar, podemos ter a aula aqui.

Foi interessante ver o James levantar-se e sair da sala comum. Voltou uns minutos depois, com cara de enterro, extremamente sério, e, fazendo a voz mais grave que conseguia, anunciou à multidão que tinha estava agora mesmo com a professora McGonagall, e que ela lhe tinha dito que devia ordenar todos os alunos a irem imediatamente para a cama. Depois, quando começaram a reclamar, apenas disse que não podia dar informações extra, mas que tinham lhe dado essas ordens.

Foi ainda mais interessante ver toda a gente a levantar-se e subir as escadas para o dormitório, todos a falar em sussurros sobre o que se podia estar a passar. Eu, o Sirius e o Peter também nos levantamos, para dar mais realismo, e esperamos até que todos tivessem subido para nos sentar de novo.

James veio a sorrir até onde nós estávamos. – Eu não disse?

Tentei conter o riso, mas não consegui. Passados uns minutos o riso tinha-se alastrado.

- Eu só quero ver amanhã quando todos perceberem o que aconteceu. Vai ser bonito, vai. Detenções para todos. Menos eu, claro.

- Menos tu, Lily?

- Sim, menos eu, Sirius. Nao é?

Fiz o meu olhar mais ameaçador, que era bastante ameaçador e resultava sempre com as raparigas em França.

Os três acenaram que sim com a cabeça. – Claro, Lily. Menos tu.

Passados uns segundos estávamos a rir de novo.

- Bem, vamos começar? – O Sirius perguntou passados uns minutos.

Sorri enquanto pegava nos meus apontamentos e lhos mostrava.

- Foi aqui que eu e o Remus ficamos, – disse, mostrando-lhes um pedaço de pergaminho.

Vi as caras deles contorcerem-se em confusão enquanto o examinavam.

A minha sorte era eles saberem menos de transfiguração que eu. Oh. Meu. Deus.

* * *

- Aquilo foi… interessante! – Disse à Alice quando nos preparávamos para dormir nessa noite. A Anna também já tinha chegado..

- Não percebo como conseguiram encontrar a sala comum tão vazia.

Sorri. – Bem, digamos que ser tutorada por três Marauders consegue ser divertido.

Elas olharam para mim intrigadas. – Era suposto perceber o que disseste?

Dei aos ombros. – Não, nem por isso. Bem, boa noite.

Elas também disseram boa noite e cada uma entrou na própria cama, fechando as cortinas.

Contudo, e apesar de estar bastante cansada, o sono não vinha. Dei voltas e voltas à cama, fechando os olhos com força, e imaginando que estava a dormir, contei carneirinhos, mas ainda assim, não consegui dormir. Por fim, desisti e levante-me, andando até à janela fechada.

Olhei para o céu, onde uma lua cheia brilhava em todo o seu esplendor. Sorrindo para mim mesma, abri a janela do quarto, sentindo a brisa fria a entrar no quarto e rezando para que as meninas não acordassem, apesar de saber que elas dormiam como pedras.

Da lua, os meus olhos desceram para os campos de Hogwarts, em toda a sua magnitude, que descansavam sem nenhum estudante para atrapalhar aquele silêncio sagrado. Ainda com esse pensamento, os meus olhos os campos… até que algo apanhou o meu olhar.

Pareciam… pessoas. Alguém estava lá fora.

Pelo que conseguia ver, eram três pessoas, duas altas e uma mais pequena. Por algum motivo, a imagem de três rapazes com quem eu tinha passado cerca de hora e meia mas cedo veio à minha cabeça.

Que estupidez, Lily, pensei, não te lembras de, no fim da explicação, o James ter dito que só queria cair duro na cama?

Com esse pensamento reconfortante, tentei ignorar aquela ideia. Afinal, porque estariam os Marauders àquela hora fora do castelo? Não era apenas proibido, era também perigoso!

Abanado a cabeça, observei as três figures a andar, até saírem do meu campo de visão. Depois, fechei a janela e encostei-me a ela. Bem, pensei, após alguns minutos de dúvida agonizante, ter a certeza não seria mau.

Finalmente, com esse pensamento, abri a porta do dormitório e desci as escadas. Se eles estivessem na cama, sairia sem fazer qualquer barulho. Se eles não estivessem… bem, isso era algo para pensar depois.

* * *

A manha seguinte pareceu-me surreal. A noite anterior tinha deixado muitas coisas por explicar. Coisas que à luz da manha pareciam impossíveis.

Na noite anterior eu tinha ido até ao dormitório dos rapazes, e regressei ao meu próprio dormitório com apenas uma certeza: os Marauders tinham saído.

Enquanto me sentava para tomar pequeno-almoço, com as outras sentadas a meu lado, esperei ansiosamente pela chegada daqueles três. Contudo, eles nunca vieram. Para falar a verdade, não os vi durante a manha toda. Só pus os olhos naqueles ingratos na hora do almoço, de relance, e a confusão no Salão Nobre era tanta que não consegui falar com eles.

Tudo o que eu consegui perceber era que eles pareciam cansados. Muito cansados. E o Sirius tinha espécies de arranhões no pescoço e na cara. Eles não tinham estado a fazer nada de bom, isso era certo.

Durante o dia todo não consegui falar com eles, o que me deixou ainda mais preocupada. Não era normal eu não conseguir falar com os Marauders. Havia sempre pelo menos um que roubava uns minutos do meu dia, eu querendo ou não.

Foi apenas no dia seguinte que finalmente consegui falar com eles.

- Olá! – disse, quando dei com eles na sala comum antes do almoço.

Era Sábado e eu, tal como toda a gente, sabia que mais tarde ia haver um jogo de Quidditch entre Gryffindors e Slytherins. O James, como capitão, tinha que ter a certeza que todos estavam prontos a tempo. Ele era Chaser, enquanto que o Sirius era Beater.

- Boa dia, Flor!

Levantei uma sobrancelha. – Desde quando é que eu sou flor, Sirius?

- Era só uma experiência. Podia pegar.

Continuei a olhar para ele.

- Está bem, já percebi. Não há Flor para ninguém.

Sorri. – Obrigado.

- Bom dia, Lily, - James disse, enquanto que o Remus apenas sorria.

- Ela está melhor? – perguntei ao Remus.

Ele olhou para mim confuso. – Quem?

Agora era eu que estava confusa. – A tua mãe. Ela não estava doente?

Os olhos do Remus duplicaram de tamanho. – Ah, claro. Sim, ela está melhor.

Sorri em resposta, mas a estranheza da resposta dele não me passou ao lado. Além do mais ele estava muito pálido, como se fosse ele que tivesse estado doente.

- Vais ao jogo hoje, não vais? – o James perguntou, - Vamos jogar contra os Slytherins.

- E vamos ganhar, claro! – o Sirius adicionou.

Encolhi os ombros. – Nunca fui muito fã de Quidditch.

Os quatro Marauders aproximaram-se a mim, com olhos incrédulos. – Não gostas de Quidditch?

- Não muito.

Realmente, é necessário olhar para mim como se tivesse dito o nome d'Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado? Qual era o problema de não gostar de quidditch?

- Não podes ser normal! – O Peter disse finalmente.

Rolei os olhos. – Obrigado!

O Peter teve a decência de corar, mas o James interrompeu rapidamente. – Mas ele tem razão! Quem no seu estado mental normal não gosta de Quidditch?

- Eu?

O Remus levou as mãos à cara, o Peter quase arrancava os cabelos e o Sirius parecia ter visto um fantasma. O James apenas fazia cara de quem não estava a acreditar.

- Não quero saber. Vais ver o jogo e ponto final.

Encostei-me na cadeira e olhei para ele. – Vais-me obrigar?

Ele sorriu. – Bem, ambos sabemos que eu posso simplesmente carregar-te até ao campo.

Abri a boca em choque.

- Tu não o farias!

- Até parece que seria a primeira vez.

O Sirius, o Remus e o Peter olharam para nós curiosamente.

– Quando é que tu a carregaste?

- Mete-te não tua vida, Black.

- Sabes, Prongs, é bom saber que posso contar contigo para tudo.

- Oh, deixa de ser maricas.

- Dizes isso agora, mas antes não te queixavas!

- Padfoot…

- Está bem, troca-me por essa… essa… essa _mulher_. Eu estava a trair-te de qualquer maneira.

Eu apenas ri enquanto o Sirius e o James trocavam insultos. Era surpreendente perceber a profundidade da amizade deles.

- Passando à frente, - o James disse, sorrindo, - Vens ao jogo então?

- Até parece que tenho hipótese, - respondi, - Tu tens uma maneira de me obrigar a fazer coisas que eu não quero.

Os outros três olharam para nós confusos outra vez.

- Está bem, desisto, - o Sirius disse, levantando-se, - Odeio conversas de casais. Vou almoçar.

- Eu também! – o Remus e o Peter disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Até já!

Eu e o James esperamos até eles saírem da sala comum para nos rirmos deles.

- Bem, vamos também? É melhor vires comigo para baixo para ter certeza que não te escapas.

Rolei os olhos. – Como queiras.

Saímos da Sala Comum em silêncio, e eu fui todo o caminho a pensar qual seria a melhor maneira de lhe perguntar sobre quinta à noite.

- James?

- Humm?

- Depois de estarmos na sala comum na quinta à noite, vocês os três foram para o dormitório directamente?

Ele esqueceu seja lá o que fosse em que ele estava a pensar e deu-me a sua atenção total.

- Claro! Porque perguntas?

Encolhi os ombros. – É que, nessa noite, eu fui até lá perguntar se fosses tinham a minha pena. E vocês não estavam lá.

E a Lily ganha o prémio de melhor mentirosa! Não, espera, esse vai para os Marauders. _Whatever_.

- E? – ele perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio, em que a cara dele tinha permanecido em choque por eu saber que eles não estavam na cama.

Entretanto tinha-mos chegado às escadas. Mas porque raios a Torre dos Gryffindor teve que ser no sétimo andar?

- Sim, nos saímos por uns minutos, - ele admitiu, - Tínhamos fome e decidimos ir até à cozinha.

Sorri. – Estás a mentir, Jay.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – E o que te faz dizer isso?

Parei quase no fundo das escadas, no último degrau, e virei-me para ele. – Eu vi-vos nos campos ontem à noite.

Cometi o erro de olhar para os olhos dele, descobrindo que ele estava bastante perto. Perto de mais para me concentrar no assunto em mãos.

- Lily… - ele começou, mas o que ele ia dizer a seguir não cheguei a descobrir. Nesse preciso momento, as escadas começaram a mexer-se, eu desequilibrei-me e senti o meu corpo a cair para trás.

Contudo, antes que o pior acontecesse, o James agarrou os meus braços estendidos e puxou-me para ele. O impulso fez com que eu fosse contra ele com força a mais e caíssemos os dois para trás, numa posição algo constrangedora.

O pior é que cometi de novo a insanidade de olhar para os olhos dele. As palpitações do meu coração aumentaram e eu vi-o abrir os lábios para dizer algo, mas não foi capaz.

As escadas pararam mas nós não nos mexemos.

Senti os meus lábios secos por alguma razão idiota. A minha respiração continuava a ficar cada vez mais pesada. As mãos dele estavam nas minhas costas e ele descrevia pequenos círculos com os dedos, que enviavam vibrações por todo o meu corpo.

E por alguma razão parva e distorcida, eu estava a gostar da sensação!

O meu cabelo vermelho – era óbvio agora que era vermelho e não laranja – fazia um contraste perfeito com o cabelo negro dele. As minhas mãos estavam no chão, a suportar o meu peso, e eu conseguia sentir a sua respiração.

Não sei bem como, mas uma das minhas mãos deixou o chão e entrelaçou-se no cabelo dele, fazendo-me apoiar o meu peso nele. As mãos dele que estavam nas minhas costas puxaram-me para ainda mais perto dele.

Eu sabia o que estava a acontecer. E também sabia que eu – e, provavelmente, ele também – ia arrepender-me do que estava prestes a fazer. Mas eu não podia nem queria parar. E aposto que ele também não.

Os olhos dele começaram a fechar-se e os nossos rostos aproximaram-se. Os meus olhos também se fecharam e esperei pelo contacto enquanto punha a minha outra mão no pescoço dele. Quando os nossos lábios se tocaram, não consegui evitar abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. Um autêntico choque eléctrico tinha percorrido o meu corpo. Todo o meu ser estava a apaixonar-se pelo James Potter e eu estava apenas a olhar e tentar adivinhar quando é que o sonho ia acabar.

Os meus lábios e os dele mexiam-se em sintonia, e senti-o prestes a aprofundar o beijo, eu prestes a ceder…

…Quando uma voz nos chamou à realidade. Não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou triste por isso.

- Mas vamos ao jogo, certo? O meu irmão é o capitão! Tenho que o ver jogar!

Rapidamente, levantei-me, afastando-me do James o máximo possível. A escada começou a mexer-se de novo e desta vez eu lembrei-me de me afastar do último degrau. Apenas olhamos um para o outro, incrédulos, até a escada voltar à sua posição inicial.

- Jimmy! Lily! – A Charlotte disse, sorrindo. O sorriso, contudo, desapareceu assim que ela olhou para as nossas expressões. – Está tudo bem?

Olhei uma última vez para o James antes de olhar para a Charlotte e sorrir.

- Claro.

O James não disse nada.

A Charlotte sorriu de novo. – Que bom. Vamos almoçar, então?

- Sim, vamos, - disse, e nós os três e a amiga da Charlie começamos a descer as escadas.

- Então, vais ver o jogo do James?

Como aquela frase lembrei-me que o James não me chegou a dizer o que eles tinham feito na outra noite. Quando olhei para ele, prestes a dizer-lhe que o assunto não tinha acabado, encontrei-o a olhar para mim e sorrir algo maquiavelicamente.

Corei e desviei a cara. O assunto podia ficar para outra altura.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: bem, aqui está o novo capítulo. Devo dizer que este é dos meus capítulos favoritos. Sabe-se lá porquê… :D

**Bem, people, espero mais reviews neste, sim? Please?x)**

**Tenho que ir que já é tarde e amanhã é novo dia.**

**Tenham um óptimo fim-de-semana! (Está perto, está perto!)**

**xD**

_**Yuuki**_**: ainda bem que estás a gostar. Actualizei! :D**

**Love,**

**Hannah**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

**"A Irmã Feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Durante o almoço fui obrigada a ouvir as longas e aborrecidas descrições do Sirius de como eles nunca tinham perdido um jogo contra os Slytherin.

OK, eu admito, não estou a ser totalmente honesta. A verdade é que fiquei bastante feliz quando o Sirius começou a falar de Quidditch, apesar de eu não ser grande fã. Ao menos enquanto ele falava eu podia ficar calada. E evitava olhar para o James.

Nós beijamo-nos. Essa era uma verdade absoluta. E pior ainda, eu tinha sentido algo durante aquele beijo. Algo que eu não devia sentir de nenhuma maneira pelo James Potter. Afinal, ele era o "futuro namorado" da minha irmã!

Quer dizer… as coisas podiam mudar. Se ele me beijou… é possível que não sinta nada pela Petunia e que não tenha intenções de namorá-la, certo?

Bem, isso era algo que eu não podia adivinhar. Não o conhecia o suficiente (apesar de às vezes achar que o conhecia de mais) para saber o que se passava naquela mente. Além do mais, tudo o que a Alice e a Anna me tinham dito sobre ele ainda estava lá no fundo da minha mente. Elas eram completamente contra eu gostar dele; e, se o eram, deviam ter razões para isso.

- Que achas, Lily? – ouvi uma voz dizer. Virei a minha concentração para a direcção da voz. Encontrei o Sirius a sorrir abertamente e claramente divertido.

- Eu… eu concordo, - disse, apesar de não ter ouvido uma palavra do que ele tinha dito antes.

- A sério? – ele perguntou, rindo, - Perfeito! Podes usar a minha vassoura.

Vassoura? Eu não ouvi nada de vassouras! Eu odeio vassouras!

Provavelmente a minha expressão mostrou a minha confusão, porque começaram todos a rir.

- Estavas noutro mundo, Lils, - a Alice, que entretanto tinha-se sentado connosco, bem com a Anna, disse.

Sorri. – Estava, não estava? – perguntei, mais para mim mesma. – Desculpa, Sirius. O que estavas a dizer?

Ele riu de novo.

– Estava a falar de Quidditch. Mas em que raio estavas a pensar que te desligou deste mundo?

Os meus olhos viraram-se automaticamente para o James, mas ninguém reparou. Olhei para as minhas mãos, de súbito achando-as extremamente interessantes.

– Estava a pensar… no jogo de Quidditch! Deve ser realmente interessante ver duas casas rivais num jogo, - menti descaradamente.

A cabeça oca do Sirius acreditou na pior mentira que eu algum dia inventei.

- Finalmente estás a entrar no espírito!

O James, que estava sentado ao meu lado, riu e sussurou "mentirosa" no meu ouvido. Eu sorri e, aproveitando que ele estava a olhar para mim, apontei com os olhos para a porta. Precisava de falar com ele antes do jogo- sim, antes, porque depois tinha a certeza que seria impossível (principalmente se os Gryffindor ganhassem).

Ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão e levantou-se.

- Bem, eu preciso de ir à torre, esqueci-me de uma coisa.

- Os boxers da sorte? – o Sirius perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Virei-me surpresa para o James e encontrei-o corado. Ri.

- Tens "boxers da sorte"? Isso é muito _nerd_!

Ele amuou. – Não, não são os boxers da sorte que eu vou buscar.

Sirius riu. – Ainda bem. Queres que vá contigo?

- Não, não é preciso, - O James disse, - Encontramo-nos no campo.

- Tu é que sabes.

Esperei que o James saísse do Salão para me levantar também.

- Onde vais, Lily? – a Alice perguntou.

Sorri. – Esqueci-me do cachecol dos Gryffindor. Tenho que ir com o equipamento completo, certo? Encontrámo-nos nas bancadas.

A Alice e os outros sorriram e acenaram, mas a Anna olhou para mim com um olhar de quem sabe tudo o que me vai na cabeça. – OK, Lils. Até logo.

Despachei-me a sair do Salão e, assim que tinha fechado a porta atrás de mim, o James saiu das sombras e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta.

Ele não disse nada e começou a andar para fora do castelo, e depois para o campo. Eu segui-o silenciosamente durante um tempo.

- Não tenho o meu cachecol. Tenho que o ir buscar, era a minha desculpa. – Disse-lhe quando estávamos quase no campo de Quidditch.

Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros, tirando o cachecol que tinha ao pescoço das cores dos Gryffindor e entregando-mo.

- Fica com ele.

Estava prestes a dizer que não era preciso, mas ele virou as costas e continuou a andar. Suspirei entediada. Tinha que gostar do rapaz mais complicado daquela escola, não tinha?

Finalmente, paramos em frente dos balneários e ele virou-me para mim. Não que ele _olhasse_ para mim. Ele parecia estar a olhar para um ponto ao lado da minha cabeça.

- Lily… - ele começou, mas não parecia saber o que dizer. Eu continuei a olhar para ele à espera que ele dissesse alguma coisa. O beijo… tem que ter significado algo para ele também, certo? Comecei a perder-me nos meus próprios pensamentos.

- Não sei o que dizer, - ele disse por fim, fazendo-me concentrar na conversa em mãos. Ele parecia terrivelmente confuso.

- Nem eu, - disse, mentindo. Andava a mentir demais para o meu gosto. – O que aconteceu… foi um erro.

O QUÊ? Não, não! Má Lily! Que estás tu a dizer??

Ele acenou que com a cabeça e concentrou-se no chão, - Tens razão. Se calhar… se calhar era melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu? – apesar de ter a certeza que aquela não era a intenção dele, a resposta saiu com tom de pergunta.

Senti como se alguém me tivesse espetado uma faca no peito. Era um sentimento estranho e que, infelizmente, começava a ser habitual para mim.

Forcei um sorriso quando respondi. – Claro… Tens razão. Era… era mesmo isso que eu ia sugerir.

Ele olhou para mim durante uns segundos sem dizer nada, como que se conseguisse ver que eu não estava a ser fiel aos meus sentimentos. Por fim, desviou o olhar.

- Mas nós continuamos bem, certo?

- Claro, – eu disse, - É melhores ires indo para os balneários. Tens um grande jogo pela frente! – Soquei o braço dele de maneira amigável, mas de repente esse gesto amigável era desconfortável. Principalmente quando não conseguia parar de pensar como era bom beijá-lo.

- Sim. Tu vais ver, não vais?

- Eu já disse que ia. Além do mais, agora que já aqui estou não vale a pena voltar para cima.

Ele sorriu.

- Até logo, James. Boa sorte. – eu disse por fim, virando-me e começando a andar para as bancadas, que na altura ainda estavam vazias.

- Lily! – ouvi-o chamar-me, e eu virei-me de novo, esperançosa.

- Sim?

Ele sorriu, maliciosamente. – Só para saberes, hoje de manhã deu para ver que estás com tudo em cima!

…

Ele não disse aquilo. Ele não disse…!!

Agarrei a varinha com força, mas larguei-a logo a seguir. Em vez disse, andei até onde ele estava a rir como um idiota e dei-lhe um senhor estalo com toda a força que consegui.

- Se não tivesses um jogo para ganhar para a minha casa, - sussurrei, - Juro que ficavas incapacitado de ter filhos.

Ele massageou a bochecha onde eu lhe tinha batido, mas não por muito tempo. Antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar, ele tinha-me puxado para perto dele e posto os braços à volta da minha cintura.

- Era a maneira mais fácil de não te ires embora, - ele disse. E, enquanto ele pensava no que raios aquilo queria dizer, senti os lábios dele, quentes e suaves, pressionados contra os meus, em algo que não durou mais do que dois ou três segundos mas que pareceu uma eternidade.

- Beijo de boa-sorte, - ele disse, largando-me e virando as costas, correndo para a porta dos balneários, - Até logo!

E foi assim que James Potter me beijou pela segunda vez e me deixou parada no meio do campo de Quidditch, como uma barata tonta. Os sintomas de certeza que eram os mesmos.

Ele só pode estar a brincar comigo.

* * *

- Gryffindor! – gritei junto com a Alice e a Charlotte depois do final do jogo enquanto descíamos das bancadas. A Anna jogava como Keeper, por isso não estava connosco, e o Remus, que tinha antecipado a enchente na hora de sair das bancadas, já tinha ido à muito tempo.

O jogo, tal como o Sirius previu, foi ganho pela equipa dos Gryffindor. Até eu, que nem era grande fã do desporto, não consegui evitar adorar o resultado, tal como todos os Gryffindor e mesmo os Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Parecia que a casa das cobras não era assim muito famosa por estas bandas.

- O meu irmão foi espectacular, não foi?" – a Charlotte disse animadamente.

Eu e a Alice sorrimos. – Completamente! – a Alice disse.

Depois de decidirmos que tentar falar com qualquer membro da equipa seria simplesmente impossível, começamos a andar para o castelo, em direcção à torre dos Gryffindor onde, segundo a Alice, haveria de certeza uma festa.

Assim que chegamos, a sala comum já estava completamente cheia. O único lugar vazio era o sofá que toda a gente sabia ser reservado para os Marauders e onde ninguém ser atrevia a sentar.

Nós, claro, sentámo-nos lá. Eram as felicidades de ser amiga dos Marauders, pensei, sorrindo.

- De onde vieram todas estas bebidas? De certeza que são proibidas não escola, não?

A Alice encolheu os ombros. – Todos fingem que não sabem, mas é claro que foram os Marauders que as puseram aqui. Mais explicitamente, Sirius Black.

Eu ri.

- Podemos sentar-nos? – alguém perguntou. Olhei para cima e dei de caras com a Fiona e a Meagan.

- Claro! – A Alice disse, - Acho que eles não se importam, pois não, Lily?"

Encolhi os ombros, indiferente, - Acho que não, - disse, arranjando espaço para elas se sentarem. A Meg ficou sentada ao meu lado, enquanto que a Fiona se sentou entre a Charlotte e a Alice.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas a contemplar a festa.

- Senhoras! – uma voz disse, e nem precisei olhar para saber que se tratava de Sirius Black. Quando virei o olhar na direcção dele, pude ver que o James, o Remus e o Peter vinham atrás dele. E depois deles vinha o que parecia ser metade da população feminina dos Gryffindor. Abafei o riso quando vi a Fiona estreitar os olhos.

- Alguém sabe da Anna? – a Alice perguntou.

- Está lá fora com o Patil, - o Remus respondeu.

- Então, - O James disse, sentando-se no chão à nossa frente, com o que parecia ser uma cerveja amanteigada nas mãos, - Que acharam do jogo?

Olhei para ele com um olhar ameaçador, mas, contudo, divertido, - Digamos que fiquei feliz por não ter usado a minha varinha, - ele abriu os lábios num sorriso enorme, - mas não penses que estás seguro!

Ele apenas continuou a sorrir abertamente. – És mesmo insuportável!

Ele riu. – Eu sei.

Aquilo apenas me fez rir também.

- O James é insuportável, a Lily é chata e o Sirius é bom, - o Sirius disse, rindo, - Pronto. Podemos passar à frente? Alguém viu aquela bludger que eu acertei naquele idiota?

Todos começaram a rir depois disso, e a falar mal dos Slytherin como todo bom Gryffindor deve falar. Em algum momento da conversa, eu e o James trocamos olhares e sorrimos. O meu coração disparou. Aquilo ainda ia acabar mal para o meu lado

* * *

A festa em comemoração da vitória dos Gryffindor só acabou naquele dia quando a chefe da casa, a professora McGonagall, nos mandou para a cama.

No dia seguinte, um Domingo, nenhum Gryffindor se levantou a tempo do pequeno-almoço. Era de esperar, visto que dos _cinco_ barris de whisky de fogo que os Marauders conseguiram pôr no castelo nenhum ficou cheio. Bem me diziam no início do ano que festas boas só nos Gryffindor.

O James nunca mais mencionou os beijos que trocamos. Por pura vergonha, também não o fiz. Parece que ele tinha incluído aquele último beijo na parte do "esquecer que aconteceu". Escusado é dizer que fiquei desapontada.

Pelo menos para mim, aqueles beijos tinham significado algo. E até podia estar errada, mas tinha quase a certeza que algo se estava a passar entre nós: algo que o fazia duvidar sobre o que passava ou se poderia passar entre ele e a minha irmã.

O mês antes do baile de aniversário do James passou mais rápido do que eu queria. Quando menos esperava, o dia tinha chegado, e eu, a Charlotte e a Alice ficamos de ir ter ao escritório do director para viajarmos através do pó de Floo (a Alice e a Anna tinham, entretanto, sido convidadas. A Anna, por algum motivo estranho, não tinha aceite o convite). Os quatro rapazes iam desmaterializar-se em vez.

- Pronta para ir? – a Charlotte perguntou-me quando entrei na sala comum. Era sábado de manhã e, apesar de o baile só ser à noite, devíamos ir mais cedo não só para nos prepararmos, mas também porque muitos mais alunos necessitariam de utilizar a lareira do director.

A Alice e eu acenamos que sim. Estávamos a abrir o retrato quando uma voz nos fez parar.

- Já se iam sem sequer dizer "parabéns"?

Sorri e virei-me para o James que acabara de descer as escadas, a sorrir como um tolo.

- Supostamente vai haver uma baile cheio de pessoas mais tarde para te dizer "parabéns", - disse-lhe, divertida, - Provavelmente, mas só _provavelmente_, nós vamos lá estar também.

Ela apenas riu ao mesmo tempo que a Charlotte corria para ele e saltava, abraçando-o. – Feliz aniversário Jay!

- Vá lá. Ao menos a minha irmã!

A Alice riu e também o abraçou ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

- Feliz aniversário, James.

Ele sorriu. – Obrigado, - e, virando-se para mim, acrescentou:

- E tu? Vais ficar a olhar?

Eu sorri maliciosamente. – Estava apenas a tentar fixar a imagem na minha cabeça…

Todos olharam para mim confusos.

- Quer dizer, estás a ficar velho. Quero lembrar-me de ti enquanto és… aceitável.

Escolhi o momento certo para falar, pois o resto dos rapazes estavam a descer as escadas, e a risada do Sirius foi a mais alta de todas.

- Velho e aceitável… Eu sei que dói não conseguires ser um Sirius Black. Não é para todos, meu _velho _amigo.

O James fingiu não ouvir o comentário dele, virando-se para mim em vez.

- Velho? Aceitável? Eu ouvi bem?

Dei um passo para trás. O olhar dele indicava que ele estava pronto para aprontar.

- James Potter! – disse quando ele deu um passo em frente, - Fica longe de mim!

Mas não tive tempo para dizer mais nada. Quando dei por mim, já estava a fugir dele pela sala comum, a rir como uma maluca. O Sirius fez o favor de me abrir a porta do retrato e eu fugi por aí, pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Deve ter sido um show fantástico. O Chefe de Turma a correr atrás de uma aluna do sexto ano e a gritar "Foge enquanto podes!".

Eu apenas ria e continuava a correr, sem olhar para onde. O inevitável aconteceu e eu fui contra alguém, que foi rápido o suficiente para me apanhar e não me deixar dar de rabo no chão.

- Ahh, desculp… - comecei a dizer, mas quando olhei para cima senti as palavras faltarem-me. – Desculpe, professor. Não devia estar a correr nos corredores.

O director da escola, Albus Dumbledore, olhou para mim e sorriu. Podia ver como ele se estava a divertir com aquilo tudo nos seus olhos azuis que se escondiam por detrás dos óculos meia-lua.

- Está tudo bem.

Sorri nervosamente enquanto o James parava ao nosso lado. Ele olhou para mim com cara de quem se está a divertir e depois para o director.

- Professor, íamos agora mesmo para o seu escritório. A menina Evans vai viajar através da sua lareira para o meu baile, com a minha irmã.

O director anuiu.

- Oh, sim, senhor Potter. A sua mãe foi cuidadosa o suficiente e avisou-me que alguém iria com a menina Potter, - ele sorriu, - É verdade, parabéns.

O James sorriu. – Obrigado, - ele disse, olhando depois para mim como que diz "vez, até o director disse parabéns!".

- Bem, eu vou andando, - ele continuou, - A minha irmã e a menina Flynn vão lá ter em seguida.

O director apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça de novo e o James começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a sala comum deixando-me sozinha - e atrapalhada - com o director.

- Vamos indo então, menina Evans? Acredito que a menina Potter é que tinha a palavra-chave?

Eu apenas acenei coma cabeça, e ele sorriu em resposta. Começamos a andar, eu a segui-lo já que nunca tinha estado no escritório dele antes, e por alguns minutos o silêncio reinou. Foi o director que o quebrou.

- Então, o que está a achar de Hogwarts até agora? Ouvi que teve alguns problemas no início do ano?

Sorri tensamente.

– O meu início em Hogwarts foi um pouco conturbado, - respondi, - Mas tudo está bem, agora. Aliás, as pessoas que mais problemas me causaram são agora grandes amigos.

Ele sorriu.

– Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Não são muitos os novos estudantes que se dão tão bem com os chamados "Marauders", - ele riu quando disse o nome, - E certamente posso afirmar que a menina e o senhor Potter têm uma ligação especial?

Pára tudo. OK, definitivamente não estava à espera daquilo. Senti o meu rosto queimar. Como é que ele sabia que eu e o James tínhamos seja lá o que fosse? Quer dizer…

- Não há motivo para se sentir envergonhada, - ele continuou, como se lesse a minha mente, - O senhor Potter foi escolhido para Chefe de Turma por algum motivo. Ele opode ser imaturo por vezes, mas tem um grande senso de responsabilidade.

Eu sorri.

– Ele é simpatico, - ouvi-me a mim mesma dizer, - E também é meu vizinho, é por isso que nos damos tão bem. Foi a primeira pessoa que conheci de Hogwarts.

- Sim, já ouvi falar isso. Também ouvi falar de uma outra menina, que suponho seja a sua irmã, que se encontrava tremendamente interessada no senhor Potter.

Suspirei.

- Sim, eles estavam interessados um no outro, - disse. '_Mas quem me dera que não estivessem'_, pensei.

- A capa pode ser o que se vê primeiro; mas nunca vi ninguém com dois dedos de testa comprar um livro sem conteúdo. Não se esqueça disso, menina Evans.

Olhei para ele confusa. O que raios queria ele dizer?

– Professor… não percebi…

Ele sorriu enquanto parávamos em frente de duas gárgulas.

- Penas de açúcar. – foi o que ele disse. Olhei para ele confusa, mas logo as gárgulas que estavam à nossa frente se começaram a mexer e percebi que aquela era a palavra-passe.

- Quando a altura chagar vai perceber, não se preocupe.

Não disse mais nada enquanto pensava naquela frase.

* * *

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, eu e a Charlotte saíamos através da lareira dos Potter. Alice tinha ido para a sua casa e iríamos encontrar-nos mais tarde no baile. Tanto a minha mãe quanto a senhora Potter estavam à nossa espera, além da Petúnia, claro.

Depois de umas rápidas apresentações – a Charlotte e a Petunia ainda não se conheciam – e depois de ter convencido a Charlotte que não podia mesmo ficar, eu, a minha mãe e a Petúnia dirigimo-nos para casa, onde nos íamos preparar.

Finalmente, passados uns bons quinze minutos, consegui fechar-me no meu quarto. Depois de um longo banho, encontrei um vestido na minha cama e tive a maior surpresa até então: o vestido até nem era nada feio. Tinha um corte simples, até ao joelho e era verde musgo. Sim, era bastante cliché que fosse verde como os meus olhos, mas que se podia esperar da minha mãe?

E, melhor ainda, o vestido ficava-me perfeito. Mostrava todos os meus pontos bons e escondia os maus. Sorri para mim mesma no espelho. Estava aceitável, mesmo para alguém que não era assim tão bonita.

A única coisa que estragava tudo eram as minhas sobrancelhas.

* * *

- Lily! – ouvi a minha mãe chamar mais tarde, quase na hora do baile do James, - Estás pronta?

- Sim! – disse, saindo do meu quarto. Só faltava o cabelo e a maquilhagem e, sejamos honestas, isso podia fazer em um minuto assim que estivesse na casa dos Potter, com magia.

- Meu Deus! – a Petúnia gritou assim que me viu, - Já viste bem o teu cabelo? E… tu não tens maquilhagem nenhuma!

A minha irmã, como sempre, estava linda. O vestido dela também acabava pelo joelho mas era de um bege claro. O cabelo dela estava preso num coque e a maquilhagem imperceptível. Como é que eu ia competir com aquilo?

Senti uma nova apunhalada quanto pensei no James. Aquela noite era decisiva.

Mas ele tinha-me beijado… ele tinha-me beijado…

- Eu trato do cabelo e da maquilhagem em casa dos Potter, - disse, quando a minha mãe apareceu com o meu pai, ambos vestidos a rigor, - Com magia.

- Nem penses, Lily! Filha minha não sai de casa meia pronta! Vamos tratar disso agora mesmo!

E obrigou-me a segui-la até ao quarto dela, onde tratou do meu cabelo, que ficou liso e brilhante; fez as minhas sobrancelhas (e, Merlin!, doeu) e a minha maquilhagem.

Tinha que admitir que a minha mãe fazia milagres. Parecia outra pessoa.

- Perfeita, - ela disse, - Agora vamos?

Eu anuí e segui-a até à entrada da casa, onde o meu pai e a minha irmã estavam à espera. Depois, começamos a andar para a mansão Potter.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Tinha a impressão que ia ser uma noite memorável.

**

* * *

**

Nota da Autora: bem, cá está mais um capítulo! Obrigado por todos os reviews bonitos que me deixaram! Fiquei muito feliz. :D

**Devo dizer que o próximo capítulo é bastante decisivo. É o baile do James. :D**

**- Respondendo aos reviews anónimos:**

_**Star:**_** a Petúnia sempre se dá mal. Se não fosse a megera que é até tinha pena. :D**

**Bem, ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo! E que comentes mais vezes! É bom e dá saúde! xD**

_**Ysi:**_** a Lily já começou a enxergar alguma coisa… mas o James continua cego… hum… será? **

_**Tici:**_** ainda bem que estás a gostar! E fico muito orgulhosa de teres começado a gostar deste casal maravilhoso por causa desta fic. xD. Bem, a Lily não é feia, feia. Ela apenas tem uma beleza normal, comum, nada de Miss Mundo ou algo do género. E também não é gorda, mas não é nenhuma top-model. Estás a ver aquele tipo de menina que tu vês na rua e achas bonitinha mas não ligas muito? É desse tipo. :D Espero ter esclarecido bem!**

_**Me:**_** ainda bem que gostou!**

_**Me (2) :**_** já actualizei… só peço desculpa pela demora! :D**

**Bem, vou indo! Até!**

**:D**

**Love,**

**Hannah**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

"**A Irmã feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Quando chegamos à mansão Potter, uma empregada vestida a rigor que eu nunca tinha visto antes levou-nos para uma enorme sala onde o baile iria decorrer. Logo que entrei na sala a abarrotar reconheci a maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts, além de alguns que nunca tinha visto antes.

Despedi-me rapidamente dos meus pais e abandonei a minha irmã para poder procurar a Charlotte em paz. Ela não gostava muito da Petunia. A Alice também já devia ter chegado, mas a pequena Potter foi mesmo a primeira que encontrei.

- Lily! – ela disse, abraçando-me, - Estás linda!

Sorri enquanto reparava no vestido dela, de um rosa bebé rodado no fundo.

- Tu também não estás nada mal, – rimos, – Já viste a Alice em algum sítio?

Ela abanou a cabeça.

- Não tive tempo. Acabei de fugir da minha mãe, – ela riu quando levantei a sobrancelha, – É que ela estava a arrastar-me pelo salão para cumprimentar pessoas importantes e nada interessantes. O James ainda estava com ela quando escapei.

Não consegui evitar rir do facto de James ser obrigado a fazer as honras da casa. Mas até tinha uma certa razão; ele era, afinal, o aniversariante.

- Se te estás a rir de eu ter abandonado o meu irmão, espera até veres o que fiz ao Sirius, – ela continuou, sorrindo misteriosamente. Levantei a sobrancelha.

- Charlotte… o que fizeste tu agora?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Nada que ele já não tenha feito a alguém.

Ia continuar a questioná-la, mas uma voz feminina e suave interrompeu-nos.

- Meninas! – a Alice disse. Ela trazia um vestido castanho que ficava pelos joelhos e – reparei quando ela se voltou – tinha um enorme decote nas costas.

- Vocês já viram o Sirius? – ela continuou, - As calças dele tem um sinal que pisca, rosa-choque, a dizer "Cara de cu", no… bem, no sítio mencionado no sinal brilhante!

Olhei para a Charlotte e tentei fingir que desaprovava a acção dela, mas a minha brilhante interpretação foi por água abaixo assim que o próprio Sirius Black se aproximou de nós e se virou de costas. Comecei a rir feita maluca.

- Bem, - Sirius disse quando se virou de novo para nós, - Agora eu quero é saber quem fez isto. Vocês por acaso não sabem, pois não? – Perguntou, olhando fixamente para Charlotte.

Ela piscou os olhos inocentemente.

- Não. – disse.

Sirius abanou a cabeça, tirou a varinha e parou o sinal. Depois riu e despenteou o cabelo de Charlotte. – Muito bem, Charlie. Se não soubesse melhor, nunca diria que tinhas sido tu.

Depois finalmente pareceu perceber que eu e a Alice ali estávamos.

- Olá, minhas senhoras, - disse, sorrindo. Olhou para mim fixamente. – Tu tens algo diferente… - disse, aproximando-se mais. Sorri e esperei que ele adivinhasse. – Ah! Já sei! – disse, por fim, - Tens baton!

Ri e deixei que ele pussesse um braço em volta dos meus ombros, o outro estando em volta da Alice, começando a puxar-nos pela salão. Charlotte seguia ao meu lado.

- Não, Sirius, - disse, - Fiz as sobrancelhas!

Ele parou de andar e olhou bem para mim. – Mas como é que eu não notei isso?

Eu apenas continuei a rir.

- Onde está toda a gente? – a Alice perguntou.

- O resto dos rapazes está lá fora, vamos ter com eles? – Sirius respondeu. Depois sorriu marotamente, - Já agora, vocês estão muito bonitas hoje.

Tanto Alice como eu rolamos os olhos.

- Não, não vais beijar nenhuma de nós esta noite, Black, - a Alice disse.

Ele suspirou. – Bem, vale sempre a pena tentar.

A conversa desenrolou-se animadamente como era costume quando se falava com o Sirius. Passados alguns minutos de deambulações entre pessoas conhecidas/desconhecidas, finalmente chegamos a duas portas duplas que estavam abertas e deixavam antever o jardim, que devia estar sob algum tipo de feitiço pois, apesar de ser pleno Inverno, lá parecia ser Primavera.

Atravessamos as portas e demos de cara com o Remus, o Peter, o James e… e a minha irmã lá.

Bufei. Ela tinha que estar ali, não era?

- Quem é aquela? – a Alice perguntou quando o Sirius foi ter com eles e nós ficamos paradas, - Ela é mesmo bonita.

Sorri, mas foi a Charlotte que respondeu. - Chama-se Petunia Evans.

A Alice levantou a sobrancelha. – Evans? Tem o mesmo apelido que a Lily? São parentes?

Ri antes de responder. – Sinceramente, eu acho que não. Mas o meu registro diz que ela é minha irmã mais velha.

A Alice riu também. – Que estupidez, Lily!

Apenas abanei a cabeça e ri também, ao mesmo tempo que James virava a cara para nós e piscava o olho. Depois disse qualquer coisa aos outros e começou a andar na nossa direcção. A minha irmã tentou esconder a irritação, mas eu conhecia-a bem demais para não notar.

- Boa noite, - ele disse quando parou à nossa frente, - Já me estava a perguntar onde andavam as senhoritas.

- Alice! – a Charlotte disse repentinamente, - Vem comigo, por favor!

Eu, James e Alice olhamos para ela estranhamente.

- Onde?

- Eu… eu… - a Charlotte começou. Por fim, suspirou, – Por favor?

E, quando James olhou para Alice para ver a sua resposta, Charlotte piscou o olho e apontou para o James e para mim. Alice esbugalhou os olhos e acenou que sim entusiasticamente.

- Claro! Vamos! Já voltamos, meninos!

Sorri discretamente enquanto via as duas se afastarem. Quando elas entraram pelas portas duplas, virei-me para o James. Quando vi que ele não se ia mexer, abracei-o. Ele ficou tenso de inicio, mas depois relaxou e puxou-me para mais perto dele. Ainda com um sorriso idiota levantei a cara e beijei-lhe a face.

- Parabéns. – Sussurrei perto do ouvido dele.

Ele afastou-me um pouco para conseguir olhar bem para mim. Depois riu. – Finalmente!

Eu apenas ri também.

- Queria dar-te os parabéns quando estivéssemos os dois. Só os dois.

Ele parou de rir e olhou para mim, sorrindo. – Estás tão bonita.

Senti o sangue afluir às bochechas e tive que mordê-las por dentro para não rir feita doida. – Obrigado. Tu também não estas nada mal para alguém da tua idade.

Apesar da verdade ser que James Potter nunca, mas nunca estava feio, a verdade é que naquela noite ele estava mais deslumbrante que nunca. Usava roupas de feiticeiro azuis escuras, quase pretas, e até o cabelo parecia estar mais penteado, apesar de mesmo assim mais parecer que ele tinha acabado de se levantar.

E, sinceramente, acho que o James nunca seria o _meu_ James sem o cabelo despenteado.

- Isto também é lindo! – Disse, quebrando a tensão que tinha começado a ser notória.

Acho que não me expressei bem quando disse que as portas duplas davam para o jardim. Para falar a verdade, o jardim dos Potter não era _apenas_ um jardim. Era mais um parque: enorme, verde, com árvores gigantescas que davam sombra aos bancos… além do que pareciam ser pequenas fadas.

James acenou com a cabeça. – A minha mãe sempre disse que queria ter o jardim mais bonito das redondezas. Acho que ela conseguiu, - sorriu, - A minha parte preferida são as fadas. Que tal uma visita guiada pelo resto do parte? Temos tempo.

Sim, James, por favor, vamos!, pensei. E estava prestes a responder (de uma maneira menos excitada, claro) quando…

- Jimmy!

… Quando a minha_ querida_ irmã Petunia decidiu aparecer.

Separamo-nos rapidamente, apesar de James deixar o braço em volta dos meus ombros, e sorrir apologeticamente para mim. Eu sorri da mesma maneira.

- Olá, Lily, - ela disse, dando-me um beijo na bochecha. Apetecia-me mandá-la ir dar uma curva, mas contive-me. – Desapareceste assim que chegamos aqui! Estava a ficar preocupada! Ainda bem que o Siri te encontrou.

- Estavas preocupada? – Perguntei na voz mais doce e falsa que tinha, – Tão querida!

O James notou o meu tom irónico. – Se calhar é melhor deixar-vos, não? Eu vou ter com eles. Até já.

Sorri. – É melhor. Até já.

Esperamos que ele estivesse a uma boa distância para voltarmos à conversa.

- O que raio foi aquilo? Esqueceste-te com quem ele namora? – ela perguntou, a voz baixa mais, ao mesmo tempo, irritante.

Abanei os ombros. – Da última vez que perguntei ele estava sozinho. E se ele tivesse namorada não me tinha abraçado daquela forma.

Quase consegui ver o veneno a sair dos olhos dela.

- Ainda não tem. Mas vai ter em breve, e não vais ser tu! Por isso afasta-te, comprendrez-vous?

Sacudi os ombros de novo. – Faz o que quiseres, Petty, – disse, - Mas se tu o conhecesses como eu o conheço, saberias que ele é mais que bonito e rico. Ele vai-te ver por quem tu és; linda por fora, mas horrorosa por dentro.

Ela riu. – Engana-te enquanto podes, maninha. Beleza é a coisa mais importante que uma rapariga tem. E disso, eu tenho muito. Agora, de ti… – apontou a unha com a manicure perfeita para mim, – … já não se pode dizer o mesmo.

Por mais que eu quisesse dizer que não, as palavras dela magoaram. Principalmente porque eu sabia serem verdade – e a verdade dói sempre. Mas é necessária.

E, além disso, as palavras de um certo homem de óculos de meia-lua não me saiam da cabeça. Pode-se dizer que, naquele momento, a verdade magoava mas não incomodava. Um paradoxo bastante agradável.

- A capa de um livro até pode ser perfeita, mas se o interior estiver arruinado ou sem conteúdo, ninguém o quer, - disse-lhe, sorrindo para mim mesma, - O que tiver que ser, será.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E que diabos quer isso dizer?

Em vez de responder, sorri e virei costas, dirigindo-me para onde os rapazes estavam.

- Lily! Lily!

Eu apenas continuei a andar e, assim que cheguei ao pé dos rapazes, James voltou a pôr o braço à minha volta.

* * *

O baile decorreu lindamente.

A meio da noite, encontrei-me sentada numa mesa com a Charlotte à espera que a Alice voltasse. Ela estava a dançar com um amigo do James que estava em treino para Auror e era dois anos mais velho que nós, Frank Longbottom. Ela parecia bastante contente, e também eu como a Charlotte achávamos que eles faziam um casal perfeito.

Eu já tinha dançado com mais rapazes do que aqueles para quem tinha falado desde que chegara a Hogwarts. A maioria deles dançava razoavelmente bem, mas ainda tinha o pé dorido de uma pisadela que levei do quarto rapaz. Raio do miúdo.

Quando me queixei disto à Charlotte, ela disse que ao menos eu tinha dançado com pessoas da minha idade, enquanto ela tinha que dançar com os avós e tios todos.

Dançamos também com o Remus, o Sirius (que fora o melhor dançarino até à altura) e o Peter. So faltava mesmo James que, como aniversariante, tinha que dançar com basicamente todas as raparigas. Eu espera a minha vez.

O barulho de alguém a cair na cadeira ao meu lado acordou-me dos meus devaneios de como aquela noite poderia acabar, a maioria implicando eu e o James.

Esse, o objecto dos meus pensamentos, tinha acabado de se sentar ao meu lado.

- Cansado? – perguntei.

Ela acenou que sim. – Nem fazes ideia, - ele disse, - A maioria das mulheres neste salão precisavam de aprender a dançar. Ou perder peso para não magoar tanto.

Tanto eu como a Charlotte rimos.

- A mim ninguém pisou, - Charlotte disse, - São os prós de dançar com a família.

Abanei a cabeça mas não disse nada. James olhou para mim.

- E tu, Lil? –ele perguntou, - Vi-te a dançar com metade do salão. Alguns deles era interessante?

Demorei exactamente vinte e cinco segundos a perceber o que estava por trás daquela pergunta. Será que… ele estava com ciúmes?

- Não sei, - respondi, sorrindo, - Quando dançar com _todos_ os rapazes que estão neste salão respondo-te.

Rezei para que ele percebesse a quem me referia.

- Bem, ao menos não pisaste em ninguém, - a Charlotte disse, enquanto eu e o irmão dela nos olhávamos fixamente, - Sabias que ela aprendeu a dançar em Beauxbatons? Eu quero ir para lá!

- Estás a brincar? – James perguntou, quebrando o contacto visual para olhar para a Charlotte, – A sério?

Eu acenei que sim.

- Isso é muito… muito… - ele começou.

Bati-lhe levemente no braço antes que ele acabasse a frase.

- Ao menos não piso nos pés de ninguém.

Ele mordeu o lábio antes de falar. – Prova-o.

- Como? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Dança comigo.

- E se eu não quiser? – perguntei, aproximando-me dele.

Ele também se aproximou de mim.

- Sabes que eu posso sempre obrigar-te, não é?

Sorri.

- James!

Virámos a cabeça muito rapidamente para olhar na direcção da voz. A senhora Potter estava a vir na nossa direcção. Sentei-me direita na cadeira, sentindo de novo o calor a subir à face.

- Finalmente vos encontro! – ela disse, e algo na expressão dela dizia que ela sabia exactamente o que estava a acontecer. O facto da Charlotte estar a fazer-me sinais esquisitos também não estava a ajudar muito. – Lily, querida, vou-te roubar estes anjinhos durante uns minutos, não te importas?

Tanto o James como a Charlotte tossiram na parte dos "anjinhos", mas eu apenas sorri.

– Claro que não. Desde que os devolva mais tarde.

A senhora Potter percebeu o que eu estava a dizer e deu-me um sorriso conhecedor, piscando o olho.

Eles levantaram-se e seguiram a mãe. Quando passava por mim, James baixou-se e disse:

- A última dança é minha.

Eu apenas sorri, mordendo o lábio, e percebi que era tarde demais. Se o James não estivesse realmente interessado em mim, seria desastroso. Porque eu estava mais que apaixonada por ele.

Naquele momento, quando simplesmente a voz dele mandou arrepios pelo meu corpo todo e o observava a afastar-se, percebi que amava James Potter.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Sei que não há desculpa... três meses é um crime!! Desculpem, a sério, mas há alturas na vida em que só aptece parar. Passei por uma fase dessas, mas foi acabar esta, não se preocupem. :D**

**Se ajuda, fiquei até à meia noite e um quarto a traduzir um capítulo suficientemente grande (apesar de mesmo assim ser pequeno, menor que o original).**

**Deixem review?? S'il vous plait? Please? Por favor?**

**:D**

**Beijinhos e chocolate Belga pa todas (estive Segunda, Terça e Quarta em Bruxelas. Só vejo chocolate à frente! :P)**

**Hannah**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

"**A Irmã feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

- Dá-me a honra desta dança? - um sujeito com um casaco preto perguntou estendendo-me a mão. Sorri quando reparei no sotaque francês que marcava as suas palavras. Na cabeça tinha um chapéu também preto que lhe cobria a cara. Devia ter desconfiado, mas não o fiz.

- Claro, - disse, aceitando a mão do desconhecido. E foi aí que finalmente reparei: a mão do sujeito era delicada demais para ser sequer a mão de um homem. Com um movimento rápido, tirei o chapéu que cobria as faces da pessoa em questão. Não consegui evitar o espanto e gritar o nome da rapariga em questão.

- Elodie! – metade das pessoas naquele salão viraram-se para mim quando falei, mas, naquele momento, estava surpresa e feliz demais para perceber isso.

A rapariga, Elodie, riu e tirou o casaco preto, deixando à mostra a figura esguia por baixo dele. E depois, vinda de lado nenhum, uma segunda figura idêntica à primeira apareceu.

- Madeleine! – o meu grito foi ainda mais alto desta vez, enquanto abraçava as duas.

- Lily, ma petit, - Mado disse quando eu as larguei, - Tu est très jolei, hã?

As gémeas tinham vindo a Inglaterra ver-me. A ideia ainda não cabia na minha cabeça: as minhas duas melhores amigas francesas estavam ali, à minha frente. Não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ambas tinham cabelo loiro e olhos azuis – algo que, tal como a espantosa beleza delas, vinha do facto de serem metade _veelas_: a mãe delas era desta estranha raça de mulheres perfeitas. Vestiam o mesmo vestido preto, com a diferença que Elodie tinha o vestido quase até aos pés e Mado usava-o acima do joelho. Só por isso já dava para ver o quanto elas eram diferentes em personalidade.

- Qu'est ce que vou faites là vous deux ? Oh, Mon Dieu, vous m'avez tellement manquée ! – disse, abraçando-as de novo. Elas riram. (- Que fazem vocês aqui? Meu Deus, tive tantas saudades vossas!)

- On est venues te voir, - Elodie disse, - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous a manquées à Beauxbatons. (- Viemos ver-te! Não fazes ideia de quanta falta fazes em Beauxbatons.)

Era tão fácil para mim distinguir as duas, ainda que para os outros fosse impossível.

Abanei a cabeça, rindo, incrédula.

- Et Rénnè? Comment va-t-elle? (- E a Rénnè? Como está ela?)

- Tu lui manque énormément, mais tu sais que ses parents ne la laisseraient pas venir, - Mado respondeu. Não que fosse algo de que eu não estava à espera ; os pais da Rénnè, o quarto elemento do meu grupo em Beauxbatons, sempre foram muito protectores. (- Sabes que ela está morta para te ver, mas os pais dela não a deixam vir.)

- Je m'y attendais. Sinon, comment c'est là-bas? (- Já estava à espera. Então, como vão as coisas por lá?)

Elas encolheram os ombros.

- Ennuyant, - a Mado disse, - Tu sais qu'Elodie et Rénnè ne briseraient jamais aucune règle! (- Aborrecidas. Sabes que a Elodie e a Rénnè recusam-se a quebrar regras).

- Lily? – uma voz perguntou atrás das gémeas. Elas viraram-se e depararam-se com Sirius Black, que trazia uma expressão de alguém que tinha encontrado o baú do tesouro pirata. Ah, pois sim.

- Quem são as tuas amigas? – ele perguntou e eu rolei os olhos de maneira divertida.

Vi a Mado sorrir enigmaticamente ao meu lado e, se eu a conhecia bem (e acreditem, conhecia), ela não ia voltar para França sem pelo menos beijá-lo uma vezes. Era Mado, a versa feminina de Sirius Black, que se iria esperar?

- Estas são a Mado e a Elodie. Amigas minhas de Beaux batons, - apresentei, - Voici Sirius. (- Este é o Sirius.)

- Celui qui a fait de ta vie un enfer? – Mado perguntou. (- Aquele que fez da tua vida um inferno ?)

- N'y pense même pas, Madeleine. Nous sommes amis maintenant. (- Nem penses, Madeleine. Nós agora somos amigos.)

Podia ver a desilusão de não poder magoá-lo de alguma forma nos olhos dela. Aquela rapariga era um perigo público, quase como os Marauders.

- Tudo bem, - ela disse, - Prazer em conhecer-te.

Sirius sorri. – O mesmo. Mado sorriu-lhe de volta, enquanto eu e Elodie trocávamos um olhar entediado.

- Oi, - Remus disse, chegando por trás de nós, - Olá, - ele disse de novo, de repente corado, quando se deu conta das gémeas.

- Elodie e Mado, - apresentei rapidamente, - Remus.

- O tutor, - Elodie disse, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

- A que fazia os trabalhos de casa, - Remus respondeu, enquanto ela corava.

- Tu não conhecias a Lily, ela era impossível de ensinar! – Elodie disse rapidamente como que a defender-se.

Remus riu. – Não te preocupes, eu sei como é.

- Obrigadinha, sim? – disse, sarcasticamente, enquanto eles riam.

- Bem, - Sirius disse, interrompendo, - A conversa está muito boa, mas a música está melhor ainda. Aceita esta dança? – ele acrescentou, esticando a mão para Mado.

Madeleine olhou para a mão dele antes de responder. – Na verdade… não, - Sirius abriu a boca em espanto. Aquilo era novidade para ele: uma rapariga não querer dançar com Sirius Black? _O_ Sirius Black? – Tanto eu como a Elodie viemos para estar com a Lily. Pardon.

- Oh, - Sirius disse, - E se eu pedir por favor?

Eu ri. Conhecia bem o Sirius: ele não ia desistir até ela aceitar dançar com ele.

- Não, - ela respondeu.

- Por favor?

- Não.

- E se eu implorar?

- Não é o que estás a fazer?

- Isso é um sim?

- Parece-te?

- É?

- Não.

Sirius fez um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- E se eu me puser de joelhos?

- Na…

- Oh, vai lá de uma vez, Mado, - eu disse, cortando-lhe a resposta. – Estás mortinha para isso, e ele também não vai desistir até disseres sim.

Os outros riam da situação. Mado olhou para Sirius, pensando. Ele pôs-se de joelhos; Mado fechou os olhos exasperada, depois pegando-o pelo cotovelo e levantando-o, arrastou-o.

- Eu já venho, - ela disse sem se virar. Sirius sorriu e piscou para nós enquanto a seguia.

- Aquele Sirius… - Remus disse, - Se não fosse meu melhor amigo diria que ele não é certo da cabeça.

Eu ri com vontade. – Remus, ele é teu melhor amigo exactamente porque não é certo da cabeça. Sabes, para combinar.

Ele rolou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Elodie também.

- Bem, alguma de vocês quer dançar? O James disse-me que vocês tinham aulas de dança em Beauxbatons; sinceramente, acho que preciso de alguém que não me pise os pés desta vez.

- Sabes que mais? – disse, o nome de James me lembrando de algo, - Porque não levas a Elodie?

- Mas, Lily…

- Vão e divirtam-se, - eu continuei, cortando-a, - Eu vou procurar o James, está bem?

- Vamos, mademoiselle?

Elodie sorriu e aceitou o braço de Remus. Acenei-lhes enquanto eles se afastavam e fui procurar James.

Quando passava pelas portas duplas que davam para o jardim, algo captou o meu olhar: uma massa de cabelo negro a ser puxada por uma de cabelo loiro. O meu coração pareceu bater mais depressa, como se adivinhasse o que se estava a passar.

Acelerando o passo, cheguei à entrada do jardim rapidamente, e não tive que me afastar muito mais para ver algo que me partiu completamente:

James, de pé, perto de uma árvore.

Petunia, de pé ao lado dele…

…A beijá-lo.

* * *

Nota da autora: capítulo bem pequeno... e triste. :'(

Bem, calma que melhores dias virão! :D

E o capítulo é pequeno porque é a continuação do outro- e o próximo vai ser rápido, prometo.

xD

Bem, beijinhos pa todas e danças com o Sirius. :P

Hannah


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XVIII

"**A Irmã feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

Eu apenas consegui olhar enquanto James se afastava do beijo daquela… dela. Senti-me paralisada; era pior que tudo o que já me tinha acontecido: quase podia ouvir o meu coração partir-se em mil pedacinhos desiguais.

Como se adivinhasse que estava a ser observado, James virou-se para onde eu estava, os seus olhos abrindo-se ligeiramente. Pareceram eternidades aqueles segundos em que simplesmente nos olhámos. Quando ele finalmente deu um passo na minha direcção, eu vire-lhe as costas e fugi, corri pelo mar de pessoas sem realmente ver contra quem eu colidia.

- Lily? – alguém disse, mas eu não liguei. De alguma maneira consegui chegar à casa de banho sem ninguém me parar.

Entrei, tranquei a porta, respirei. Depois vire-me e dei de caras com a imagem de uma rapariga reflectida no espelho. Ela até nem era feia; cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes brilhantes, nariz fino e - sinceramente - perfeito, além, é claro, das grandes lágrimas que corriam por sua cara e estragavam toda e qualquer maquilhagem muggle que ela pudesse ter posto.

Enquanto me olhava no espelho, senti como se toda a minha vida fosse uma eterna repetição: eu queria algo, Petunia queria algo, Petunia conseguia, eu chorava. Só que desta vez era mil vezes pior; desta vez estava muito mais em jogo, havia muito mais a perder. Desta vez era James que estava no centro de tudo. O _meu_ James idiota e de cabelo despenteado.

Naquele momento odiei-o. Odiei-o com todas as minhas forças por ser fraco e não resistir a uma rapariga; por ter brincado comigo; por ter chegado tão perto; por significar tanto para mim que me era impossível realmente odiá-lo.

Odiava-me a mim mesma, porque, mais uma vez, tinha-me iludido. Porque, para variar, era eu quem acabara na casa de banho com a maquilhagem destruída.

Com essa raiva a correr pelas minhas veias, abri a torneira e lavei toda a maquilhagem que estava na minha cara, destruí o penteado, acho que até rasguei o vestido. Mas não importava. Eu queria era ver o verdadeiro eu.

Outra imagem apareceu: uma rapariga com os mesmos cabelos vermelhos, os mesmos olhos esmeralda, o mesmo nariz perfeito. E, incrivelmente, não a achei mais feia por não ter artifícios ou por parecer uma selvagem; pelo contrário: adorei-a, idolatrei-a. Ela sim, era real.

Mas as lágrimas continuavam.

Recuei para trás e dei com a parede, deslizando até estar sentada no chão. Puxei os joelhos até ao peito e chorei, chorei com vontade, querendo esquecer.

- Lily! – uma voz feminina disse, batendo na porta, - Lily, abre! Eu sei que estás aí!

Reconheci a voz, mas não fiz nenhum esforço para tentar adivinhar quem era. Continuei em silêncio, à espera que ela se fosse embora.

- Alohomora, - a voz disse e eu ouvi o click da porta abrir-se antes de uma rapariga com cabelo loiro escuro entrar. A última pessoa que eu esperava ver. Fiona.

- Oh, - ela disse, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e puxando-me para ela. Eu não resisti. – Eu vi o que se passou, estava mesmo atrás de ti. Não chores por ele, acredita que não vale a pena.

Era estúpido ter a pessoa que, seguindo-se a Petunia, me odiava mais a tentar consolar-me. Mas era ela que ali estava quando eu mais precisava de ajuda.

- E amo-o, - e as palavras saíram tão confidentes que por segundos me perguntei o porquê de estar a chorar.

- Eu sei, - ela disse, - Mas tu viste; ele não merece nada que possas sentir por ele.

Em vez de tentar responder adequadamente às suas palavras, parecia que eu me tornara num gravador que repetia vezes e vezes sem conta a mesma coisa, como se isso diminuísse um pouco a minha dor.

- Mas eu amo-o.

- Sim, mas ela parece estar mais interessado naquela loira burra! (A/N: ahhh, o estereótipo loiro. Desculpem qualquer loiras que estejam a ler; eu, apesar de agora ser ruiva, tenho cabelo loiro natural).

Mas a cassete do meu gravador estava riscada naquela parte.

- Mas eu am…

- Oh, por amor de Deus!

Foi naquele momento que a Fiona fez algo que eu vou estar grata para o resto da minha vida. Ela deu-me um estalo. Com força.

- Ouve-me, - disse, - Achas que se ele te amasse tu estarias aqui e ele lá fora com aquela loira? Não! Ele estaria contigo. É tempo de perceberes uma coisa, Lily: ele não gosta de ti. Podes repetir que o amas mil vezes, mas ele não te vai amar por causa disso! Por isso pára com esta cena e aceita de uma vez por todas que _ele não é teu_!

E resultou.

As minhas lágrimas foram parando lentamente à medida que as palavras da Fiona penetravam. Não importava o quanto eu gostava dele, porque ele não gostava de mim. E era isso. Ponto final.

Ela sorriu para mim ao ver a minha expressão.

- Muito bem, - ela disse, levantando-se. – Agora tira o rabo desse chão. Vamos tratar do teu vestido e cabelo e depois vamos mostrar a James Potter que ele pode enfiar o seu eu lindo pelo ra…

- Já percebi a ideia, Fiona, - disse, sorrindo.

Ela riu. Depois, com alguns movimentos da sua varinha, o meu vestido e cabelo estavam de volta no sítio. Estava como no início da festa, só que sem maquilhagem. Eu preferia assim, sinceramente.

- Obrigado, a sério. – eu disse, quando estávamos quase a sair da casa de banho.

Ela encolheu os ombros. – Vá, não precisas de ser lamechas, sim? Eu ainda vou pôr aranhas na tua cama.

Eu abanei a cabeça, rindo. Ela riu.

- Diz-me uma coisa… - perguntei, - Porque vieste atrás de mim? Tu nunca foste muito com a minha cara.

Ela encolheu os ombros de novo, - Eu nunca gostei muito daqueles idiotas. Dos Marauders, quero dizer. Acham-se demasiado importantes.

Levantei uma sobrancelha. – Mas tu não eras…?

- Completamente apaixonada pelo Sirius Black? – eu acenei, - E sou. Tal como tu és com o James Potter. Acho que nós, as rejeitadas pelos Marauders, devíamo-nos unir. Sabes, formar um grupo de apoio.

Senti o sarcasmo por trás da últimas frases. Tal como senti que ela não me estava a contar a história toda.

- A sério, Fi. O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou. – Deixa de ser curiosa, Evans!

- Se quiseres posso ir perguntar ao Sirius.

Ela olhou para mim e levantou a sobrancelha. – Ele nunca te ia contar o que aconteceu, sabes?

Sorri. – Ah ha! Quer dizer que aconteceu algo!

Ela rolou os olhos. – Evans…

- Anda lá, vamos ser honestas.

Ela não falou durante uns minutos, enquanto pensava. Por fim, suspirou.

- Há pouco tempo atrás, antes de vires para Hogwarts, eu passei por algo parecido.

- Com o James?!

- Não! Com o Sirius. E a Anna.

Estava definitivamente surpresa. – A Anna?

- A Anna e o Sirius gostavam um do outro. Não- eles amavam-se. Ainda se amam, tenho a certeza. Ela é a única rapariga de quem o Sirius realmente gostou.

- Mas… - comecei, confisa, - A Anna não está com o Shaun à três anos?

- Sim. Já viste a ironia da coisa? A Anna também está, e sempre vai estar, prometida ao Shaun. Desde que naceu; manias dos puro-sangue.

- Mas se ela está com ele, como se apaixonou pelo Sirius?

- Ela entrou na equipa de Quidditch no ano passado. Como sabes, o Sirius também joga. Começaram como amigos e acabaram por se apaixonar. Mas, por causa do Shaun, a Anna não pode estar com ele.

- Mas eles parecem dar-se tão mal. A Anna arranja sempre maneiras de desapa…

E calei-me, porque entendi tudo. As inimizades entre eles, a maneira como ela fugia quando o via, o facto de nunca se falarem a não ser quando estritamente necessário – o olhar do Sirius quando ela me defendeu daquela vez no corredor, o sofrimento.

- Oh, - disse, - Isso é tão triste.

A Fiona não disse nada. Ela também não era propriamente insensível ao que se passava entre eles os dois. De novo, tive a sensação que faltava uma parte naquela história, mas decidi não perguntar. Ela parecia mortinha para mudar de assunto.

- Sabes por acaso quem é a loira? A que está com o James? – perguntei.

Ela abanou a cabeça.

- A minha irmã mais velha.

Ela pareceu surpresa. – Que bela irmã mais velha, deixa-me dizer-te, - abanou a cabeça, - Anda lá, vamos esquecer isto tudo. A melhor coisa para curar um coração partido é o tempo, mas nós podemos muito bem acelerar o processo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, - Que queres dizer?

Ela sorriu maldosamente quando me respondeu. – Vamos arranjar-te um rapaz, - ele levantou um dedo quando eu queria protestar, - E depois, - continuou, - Vamos esfregá-lo na cara do príncipe encantado.

* * *

- Lily? – a Mado perguntou quando demos com elas. Fiona ainda estava comigo, - Está rudo bem?

- Sim, claro.

- Vraiment?

- Non.

Aquela Madeleine conhecia-me bem demais para que eu lhe conseguisse mentir.

- Estas são a Mado e a Elodie. São de Beauxbatons, - disse, quando reparei que as três se encaravam curiosamente, - Esta é a Fiona.

- Fiona? – Mado perguntou, - A Fiona que eu conheço?

- Esquece lá isso, Madeleine, - Elodie disse, - O que aconteceu, Lils?

Em tempo recorde, disse-lhes tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que eu as tinha deixado. As suas caras mostravam a surpresa de James ter realmente beijado a minha irmã.

- Desculpa, Lils. Se não te tivéssemos deixado…

- Esquece, Elodie. Foi melhor assim. – eu disse, cortando o seu discurso.

- Bem, agora temos é outro assunto em mãos, sim? – Fiona disse, - Temos que arranjar algum rapaz incrivelmente giro para dançar com ela.

Mado e Elodie trocaram um olhar, - Bem… nós temos uma ideia…

Olhei para elas suspeitamente. Aqueles olhares não significavam algo bom. – Madeleine et Elodie…

Elas sorriram. – Nós vimos um rapaz à pouco que dançava mesmo bem. Como a Lily foi campeã de danças de salão em Beauxbatons, nós pensámos…

- Campeã de danças de salão?

- Do segundo ao quinto ano.

- Ali está ele! – Mado disse, apontado como olhar para um rapaz que eu reconheci como um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano.

- Estão a brincar comigo? O Andrew? – Fiona perguntou, sorrindo, - Ele tem uma enorme queda por mim!

Ela e Mado trocaram um olhar. – Isto vai ser fácil, - ela disse, - Eu já venho.

- Fi, onde é que vais? Fi! – mas ela ignorou-me e continuou a andar.

- Ai, ai. O Potter vai ficar verde de inveja. – Mado disse. Eu virei-me para a Elodie.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isto, - ela disse rapidamente.

Antes que pudesse continuar a falar, Fiona e o tal Andrew aproximaram-se.

- Aqui está ela: Lily Evans. Lily, este é o Andrew. E estas são a Mado e a Elodie.

Ele sorriu para mim, mas eu não consegui evitar compará-lo com o James.

- A Fiona mencionou que eras campeã de danças de salão?

Eu sorri e acenei que sim com a cabeça. Ele esticou a mão para mim. – Que tal um dança?

- Hãa… - Mado pisou-me o pé discretamente, - Claro! – disse.

Olhei uma vez mais para elas para as encontrar a sorrir como desalmadas. Sorri para mim mesma também. Mal não ia fazer, de certeza, pensei, quando Andrew começou a girar-me pelo salão.

* * *

Senti os olhos dele em mim, mas tentei ignorar. Andrew dançava realmente bem; nenhuma palavra era precisa, apenas passos leves e certeiros.

Dancei com ele a noite toda a noite mas, com o fim da festa, as palavras _dele_ voltavam à minha cabeça. A última dança era dele. Será que ele ainda teria coragem de cobrar a promessa? Senti o coração a bater mais rapidamente ao pensar nessa hipótese. Tinha a certeza que não ia ser capaz de evitar lembrar-me de toda a mágoa que sentia.

E agora ali estava: a certeza de que _ele_ me estava a observar; a certeza de ouvir os passos _dele_ na minha direcção. O cheiro inconfundível _dele_, a voz _dele_…

- Andrew, acho que te vou roubar a Dama para uma dança, importas-te? – a voz de James ecoou pela minha mente como um tambor retumbante.

Andrew sorriu. – Claro que não, - virou-se para mim, - Foste realmente a melhor companhia da noite toda.

Sorri. – Que exagerado, - evitei olhar para James, - Vemo-nos por aí?

Ele acenou. – Claro. Divirtam-se, crianças.

Eu ri e observei enquanto Andrew se afastava, depois de acenar a James. Surpreendi-me quando a mão do último agarrou a minha e me começou a puxar.

- Para onde pensas que me estás a levar?

- Vamos dançar, – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Mas eu via o que estava por detrás daquilo. Ele estava nervoso: sabia que eu o tinha visto.

- Para onde me estás a levar? – perguntei novamente, mas ele continuou a puxar-me pelo meio da multidão.

Suspirei e travei. Larguei a mão dele e cruzei os braços.

- Sinceramente, não me apetece ir a lado nenhum contigo, principalmente se não sei para onde me levas. Por isso ou falas, ou eu vou à procura do Andrew.

Ele sorriu novamente aquele sorriso nervoso. – Lembras-te daquela vez na biblioteca? – ele acenei, - Confia em mim como dessa vez.

- Eu não confiei em ti. Se não te lembras bem, tu é que me carregaste como um homem das cavernas.

Ele riu. – Muito pelo contrário. Mesmo que subconscientemente, tu confias-te em mim. Por favor.

Ele ainda não tinha acabado de falar quando comecei a sentir os olhos a arder. Aquele idiota! Que moral tem ele para me pedir seja lá o que for?

Aproveitando o meu momento de fraqueza, senti as mãos dele na minha outra vez, e ambos começamos a andar. Não me ocorreu pará-lo outra vez; estava absorta demais nos meus próprios pensamentos.

Finalmente chegámos às portas duplas que levava ao exterior da casa. Lá fora não havia ninguém; o feitiço que regulava a temperatura parecia começar a falhar, e sentia-se uma ligeira brisa. Nada que me afectasse.

Estremeci quando passei pelo lugar em que James estivera com a minha irmã, mas ele não parou. Só depois de alguns minutos é que paramos de andar.

Fiquei cega pelo lugar onde estávamos.

Era uma clareira, rodeada de grandes árvores; flores abriam-se por todos os lados, como se estivéssemos em plena Primavera – principalmente petúnias que eram, ironicamente, as minhas flores preferidas.

E, enquanto olhava em volta, pequenas fadas – as que tinha visto mais cedo por breves momentos – começaram a aparecer. A música do interior da festa ainda se conseguia ouvir. Parecia que tinha entrado num conto de fadas.

Era tudo tão perfeito… mas ao mesmo tempo tão irreal. Afinal, não me podia esquecer do que tinha acontecido, do que tinha visto. Era o mesmo James, o mesmo cobarde disfarçado de príncipe.

- Dá-me a honra desta dança?

Quase me assustei quando ele falou. Não consegui evitar encará-lo durante vários segundos; era demais.

- Deixa-me em paz, James, - disse, virando a marcha e tentando afastar-me dele.

- Não, Lils, espera! – eu ignorei-o e novamente ouvi os passos dele na minha direcção. Senti uma mão agarrar-me o braço.

- Por favor, - ele disse, a voz cansada, - Dança comigo.

Ri alto, mas sem qualquer verdadeira vontade de rir. – Porquê, James? Há alguma aposta de que eu não sei? Do género: quantas irmãs consegues beijar na mesma noite no meio dos carvalhos?

- Não, - e ele disse aquilo tão seriamente que por momentos pareceu outra pessoas. – Nunca trouxe ninguém além de ti aqui. Acredita.

- Tu só podes estar a brincar…

- É só uma dança. Não te estou a pedir mais nada.

Virei-me para olhar para ele; encaramo-nos durante vários minutos. Finalmente, quebrei o silêncio, baixando o olhar.

- Eu vi, James. Como é que tens cora…

- Se soubesses o quando eu me arrependo desses minutos… - ele disse, cortando o meu discurso. Senti a sua mão quente a acariciar-me a face, - Tu não fazes ideia do que me fazes, Lily Evans.

- Aparentemente, nada que a minha irmã não faça melhor! – disse, afastando a mão dele de mim e dando um passo atrás. Estávamos próximos demais para conservar a minha sanidade.

- Esquece a tua irmã! – ele gritou, algo irritado, - Não deu para perceber ainda que eu não quero saber dela?

- A sério? É que disfarças muito bem! – gritei de volta, genuinamente irritada, - A sério que não te percebo!

Virei-lhe as costas e ouvi-o suspirar.

- Lembras-te do dia do jogo? Quando caímos nas escadas?

A voz dele chegou como um sussurro. Eu olhei para os meus pés tentando ignorá-lo.

- Lembras-te de como nos beijamos? Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

- Que interes…

- Deixa-me dizer o que tenho a dizer e depois interrompes, está bem? – ele cortou a minha pergunta. Eu calei-me e esperei.

- O que aconteceu hoje com a tua irmã, não foi importante. É verdade que passei dois meses da minha vida completamente viciado nela, mas foi só isso. Aquela noite em que tu fugiste pela tua janela foi a primeira vez que realmente olhei para ti. Estavas com os olhos tão vermelhos, a face tão corada…

Sorri para mim mesma ao pensar nesse dia.

- E mesmo assim achei-te linda. Não é normal, eu sei, - ele riu. Parou de rir repentinamente. – Não que tu não sejas bonita, não foi isso que eu qu…

- Não te percas nos detalhes, – disse.

Ele suspirou.

- O que interessa é que a partir daí tudo mudou. Eu tentei não me envolver contigo, fingir que não te conhecia… sei lá! Mas era tão difícil evitar falar contigo, passar por ti e nem sequer olhar. Tu és aquele tipo de rapariga com quem eu posso fazer as piores maluquices, - ele riu, - Tipo carregar-te como homem das cavernas para fora da biblioteca.

Não consegui evitar imaginar a Petúnia nessa situação. Acho que ela não ia achar muita piada. Tive que morder as bochechas para evitar rir.

- Ainda não percebi onde queres chegar.

- Eu ainda não tinha acabado, - ele disse em tom falsamente reprovativo.

- Continua, então.

- Hoje, quando beijei a tua irmã, foi só isso. Foi só um beijo. - Ele continuou, - Eu sei que te magoei, Lils. Acredita que isso era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Tu és… mais que especial para mim.

Virei-me para ele, tentando manter a posição fria. – Era só isso? Posso ir agora?

- Lily, não me digas que ainda não percebeste? – ele continuou, dando dois passos largos para mim. Parecia exasperado.

- Não percebi o que?

Ele parou a um passo de distância de mim, estendeu a mão e pegou numa mecha do meu cabelo ruivo.

- Adoro a tua cor de cabelo, sabias?

- Foi isso que não percebi? – perguntei confusa.

Ele riu de novo.

- Eu amo-te.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: E cá estou eu de novo! Perdoem-me a lamechisse da última parte, mas eles ficam tão lindos que não resisti! *.*

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Há mais para vir, e a Petúnia ainda não disse a sua última palavra… tchamtchamtchamtcham… o que será??**

**:D**

**Deixem reviews, sim?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Hannah**

**Respondendo às reviewers s/conta:**

_**Layla Black**_**: as amigas da Lily são de facto maravilhosas. :D. obrigado pelo review, espero que gostes deste capítulo!**


	19. Capítulo XIX

****

Capítulo XIX

"**A Irmã feia"**

(_Porque todas temos uma parte Cinderela...)_

* * *

No capítulo anterior…

_- O que interessa é que a partir daí tudo mudou. Eu tentei não me envolver contigo, fingir que não te conhecia… sei lá! Mas era tão difícil evitar falar contigo, passar por ti e nem sequer olhar. Tu és aquele tipo de rapariga com quem eu posso fazer as piores maluquices, - ele riu, - Tipo carregar-te como homem das cavernas para fora da biblioteca._

_Não consegui evitar imaginar a Petúnia nessa situação. Acho que ela não ia achar muita piada. Tive que morder as bochechas para evitar rir._

_- Ainda não percebi onde queres chegar._

_- Eu ainda não tinha acabado, - ele disse em tom falsamente reprovativo._

_- Continua, então._

_- Hoje, quando beijei a tua irmã, foi só isso. Foi só um beijo. - Ele continuou, - Eu sei que te magoei, Lils. Acredita que isso era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Tu és… mais que especial para mim._

_Virei-me para ele, tentando manter a posição fria. – Era só isso? Posso ir agora?_

_- Lily, não me digas que ainda não percebeste? – ele continuou, dando dois passos largos para mim. Parecia exasperado._

_- Não percebi o que?_

_Ele parou a um passo de distância de mim, estendeu a mão e pegou numa mecha do meu cabelo ruivo._

_- Adoro a tua cor de cabelo, sabias?_

_- Foi isso que não percebi? – perguntei confusa._

_Ele riu de novo._

_- Eu amo-te._

* * *

Sabem aqueles momentos na vida em que parece que tudo parou à espera que tu saibas como responder?

Por exemplo, quando o fim do dia chega e encontras-te a olha para ti mesma no espelho só por não saberes o que mais fazer? Ou naquelas ocasiões em que o professor te pergunta algo e tu não faças ideia da resposta? Ou nos momentos em que o rapaz que amas se declara e tu simplesmente olhas para ele, à espera que o Sirius Black salte de um dos abustos e te diga que é tudo uma brincadeira?

Bem, foi mais ou menos isso que eu senti quando o James disse aquilo. Eu simplesmente olhei para ele sem resposa. Ele amava-me. Mas tinha beijado a minha irmã.

Ele tinha dito que me amava. Mas tinha tocado os lábios da minha irmã mais cedo.

E se eu o beijasse e a saliva dela ainda por lá estivesse?

Termi internamente com a montanha de pensamentos parvos que estava a ter. E no meio desses pensamentos parvos apareceu a história da Cinderela. Se eu era a irmã feia, porque raios quereria o James estar comigo? Se calhar enganei-me quando o nomeei príncipe encantado…

Fechei os olhos para esquecer essas ideias. A pensar na Cinderela quando o rapaz de quem eu gostava tinha acabado de dizer que me amava!

- Lily? – o James perguntou-me, largando o meu braço, - Se não sentes o mesmo podes dizer. Prefiro que sejas honesta comigo. E aguento. Quer dizer…

- Que raios estás a dizer?? – uma voz irritantemente alata disse. Virei-me para o lugar de onde provinha o som, ficando ainda mais chocada. Sem palavras.

- Porque estás a mentir? Nós beijamo-nos! – ouvi a Petúnia dizer enquanto eu e o James apenas olhavamos para ela, - Como é que podes preferir essa… essa _sem sal_ a mim?

Foi prefeitamente óbvio o facto de que o que ela me queria chamar não era bem _sem sal_.

- Por favor, Petúnia, - James disse, exasperado.

Ela olhou para ele algo perdida, antes de recomeçar a falar. – Mas tu não podes estar bem! Ela deu-te alguma poção, não deu? – neste ponto ela já gritava, - Tens que me amar a _mim_! Ela é horrorosa e eu sou… sou… perfeita!"

Neste ponto era o James que parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Ela abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Devia ter acreditado na Lily quando ela me tentou alertar para quem tu eras. Ela até pode não ser perfeita para ti, mas para mim é. Ela completa-me.

A minha irmã parecia ficar cada vez mais vermelha de raiva. Juro que, por segundos, ela quase me pareceu feia, tal era o ódio que lhe adornava as expressões.

- Não acredito que estás a fazer isto! – ela gritou, - Ela é um nada!

Aquilo começava a irritar-me.

- Hey! Tu não podes falar assim de mim! – disse, reagindo. – Quer queiras, quer não, ainda sou tua irmã! E acredita que não tenho muito orgulho nisso.

Ela pareceu só notar naquele momento a minha presença.

- Tu! Tu! Era isto que querias, não era? Ficar com algo que eu queria? Algo que era meu por direito? Odeio-te, sua bruxa! – ela disse, - Odeio todos vocês, seus bruxos! Seus… seus… anormais! – ela gritou, antes de dar meia volta e voltar para a direcção da casa a correr.

Olhei para a porta por onde ela tinha entrado e depois para o James. Segundos depois, não consegui conter a risada. James riu comigo.

- Esta situação é ridícula, - consegui finalmente dizer antes de olhar novamente para o sítio onde Petúnia tinha sumido.

E foi quando desviei o olhar que senti a mão dele a encontrar a minha. Virei-me para encontrar os olhos castanhos dele a olharem para mim ternamente. Ele sorriu e começou a guiar-me para o meio da clareira. Com o silêncio que reinava, as pequenas fadas voltaram – e senti um mão dele pousar na minha cintura, enquanto a minha ia automaticamente para o ombro dele.

James começou a guiar a dança.

- Vamos esquecê-la, - ele disse, - Estou feliz por _aquilo_ er acabado.

Ele continuou a sorrir quando aproximou os nossos corpos, e a sua boca se aproximou da minha orelha, - Eu disse que te mostrava as fadinhas.

Aquelas palavras sussuradas mandaram tremores pelo meu corpo. Não consegui dizer nada enquanto o senti-a rodopiar-nos.

A única parte da última meia hora que o meu cérebro conseguiu perceber claramente foi a parte do "amo-te".

* * *

Eu e o James continuamos a dançar pelo resto da noite, mesmo depois da música ter parado. Em nenhum momento voltamos ao assunto que a minha irmã tinha interrompido; acho que ele me queria dar tempo para pensar bem no que ele tinha dito.

Quando a fadiga finalmente me encontrou, o James levou-me a casa onde, felizmente, as gémeas e a minha irmã já estavam a dormir – isso adiou a tortura mais um pouco. Sim, porque ia haver tortura com as gémeas tão perto.

- Bom jour, Evans! – ouvi um coro pefeitamente treinado cantar.

- Deixem-me dormir, - murmurei agarrada à almofada e fechando os olhos com mais força.

- Oh, non, non, non! – uma das gémeas disse. – Levanta-te! Temos que saber onde estiveste ontem à noite!

Ontem à noite, pensei, deixando um sorriso crescer.

- Lily!

Eu ri e elas também.

- Diz-nos! Nós até estamos a fazer o sacrifício de falar inglês!

Ri das duas enquanto me sentava devagar. – O James levou-me para os jardins.

A Mado olhou para mim estupfacta.

- James? O mesmo James que beijou a Petúnia? O mesmo James pelo qual tu choraste numa casa de banho? _Esse_ James?

Acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Sim, esse James. Ele disse que a beijou porque estava confuso.

- E tu acreditaste? – a Elodie perguntou.

- Eu não sei em que acreditar, - admiti, - Mas ele disse que me amava…

- Tu não acreditaste nisso, certo?

- Já disse que não sei em que acreditar!

Ele ficaram em silêncio.

- Não cedas tão facilmente, Lily, - a Mado disse por fim, - Ele até pode estar a dizer a verdade, mas eu prefiro que não corras os riscos de te magoares de novo.

Abanei a cabeça. – Sabes bem que não sou assim tão estúpida. Não vou deixar-me ir assim. Mas, se queres saber, a Petúnia ouviu a conversa.

Elas olharam para mim segundos antes de rirem. – O que aconteceu? – a Elodie perguntou.

- Parece que não sabes como é a Petúnia! Ficou histérica e começou a gritar coisas sem nexo. No fim disse que odeia os feiticeiros. Que éramos anormais.

As duas riram ainda com mais vontade. – Suponho então que ela dessistiu de casar com um feiticeiro, - a Mado disse, e eu juntei-me às gargalhadas.

- Qu'est ce que tu va faire? – a Elodie perguntou passado um bocado. (O que vais fazer?)

Sorri. – Então e o sacrifício de falar inglês? – perguntei, e a Elodie apenas fez uma careta.

- Evans!

- C'est Lily. (É Lily)

Elas riram. – Apenas responde.

Suspirei. – Não faço ideia. Acho que… vou esperar para ver o que acontece.

- Vai acabar tudo bem, vais ver, - a Elodie disse, - Il t'aime. (Ele ama-te)

Sorri. – Mas seguindo em frente, o que vos aconteceu ontem? Não vos vi depois de ir dançar com o Andrew.

A Mado suspirou e a Elodie sorriu. – Bem… porque será que acho que há alguma coisa errada nesta fotografia? Não devia ser a Elodie a suspirar e a Mado a sorrir?

Elas abanaram a cabeça. – A Elodie, - a Mado começou, - Beijou o Remus. Beijou o Remus muitas vezes e de muitas maneiras.

- Madeleine! – a Elodie disse, ao mesmo tempo que eu disse :

- Elodie! Beijaste o meu tutor?

Ele sorriu de novo. – Beijei. E não me arrependo.

Eu ri e virei-me para a Mado. – E tu? Pensei que ias acabar a noite com o Sirius! É o que vocês os dois fazem!

- Bem, eu ia, - ela disse, - Mas depois de falar com a Fiona perdi o apetite.

Olhei para ela seriamente. – Isso foi… nobre da tua parte. Estou orgulhosa.

Ela riu e pôs-se de pé na cama, fazendo uma vénia. – Obrigada, obrigada. Eu sei.

Sentou-se de novo. – Ela merece melhor do que gostar daquela lesma. Tudo bem que ele até é jeitoso…

- Jeitoso? – eu e a Elodie dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

A Mado teve a decência de corar. – Está bem, está bem! _Muito_ jeitoso mesmo. Mas está apaixonado por uma rapariga que não pode ter. E qualquer rapaz, por mais bonito que seja, quando tem um amor desses, deixa de ser capaz de qualquer relação com outra pessoa que não seja ela.

Fiquei uns minutos a olhar seriamente para ela. Depois virei-me para a Elodie. – Desde quando é que ela ficou tão filosófica?

A Elodie riu-se enquanto a Mado deitava a língua de fora.

Meia hora depois estávamos na cozinha a comer gelados em pleno Dezembro.

* * *

Infelizmente para mim, o fim de semana passou demasiado depressa.

A minha irmã, apesar de estar sempre a olhar para mim de lado e sussurrar "anormais" sempre que podia, não era nada comparada com a alegria de ter as minhas melhores amigas comigo. A Charlotte também passou por lá bastante tempo.

Domingo à tarde, nós as quatro – eu, a Charlotte e as gémeas – despedimos-nos em casa dos Potter e usamos a lareira deles para viajar para a escola – as gémeas para Beauxbatons e a nós para Hogwarts.

- Ah, - o Professor Dumbledore disse quando nos viu chegar, - Sejam bem vindas! E que tal foi a festa?

Levantei uma sobrancelha. – Professor… você esteve lá.

Ele sorriu. – Sim, estive. Mas a mesma festa pode ser vista de maneiras muito diferentes por diferentes pessoas.

- Digamos que foi… interessante.

Ele soltou uma risada. – Muito bem. Espero que tenham aproveitado bem o fim de semana. Podem ir, acredito que foram as últimas a chegar.

Enquanto caminhávamos para a torre, a Charlotte e eu conversamos animadamente sorbre o fim de semana. Quando chegamos, encontramos a Alice, a Meagan, a Fiona e a Anna sentadas em frente da lareira. Não consegui evitar sentir pena da Anna, quando me lembrei de que ela não podia estar com a pessoa que amava. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu sorri também.

- Então, que tal foi a festa? – a Meagan perguntou, - A Alice e a Fiona não disseram nada de jeito. A Alice só consegue falar de um tal Frank e a Fiona de homens que não queriam dançar!

Soube imediatamente que, da parte da Fiona, ninguém ia saber o que se tinha passado entre mim, o James e a minha irmã.

- Bem, eu dancei com um Andrew dos Ravenclaw a maior parte da noite, - pelo menos antes de ir dançar com o James, - Mas tirando isso, foi um baile normal.

A Meagan suspirou, - Oh, como eu gostava de ter ido! – ela disse, - Mas o Andrew não é aquele que gosta da Fiona? Quer dizer, ele anda atrás dela desde o ano passado! A persegui-la, melhor dizendo. Ele joga Quidditch, sabias? Mas mesmo assim a Fiona não quer saber dele, tudo porque continua completamente apaixonada pelo Sirius Black…

Quando a Meg disse aquelas palavras, olhei para a Anna, tentando perceber se aquilo a afectava. Para minha surpresa- porque nunca tinha reparado antes – ela olhou para o chão quando a Meagan falou. Era óbvio que ala ainda gostava do Sirius. Não consegui perceber com é que ela aguentava estar com o Shaun quando amava o Sirius.

- Meagan, já chega, - a Alice disse, - Mudando o assunto, vocês têm que conhecer o Frank. Ele é tão giro e tão querido e…

- Alice, já chega, - a Fiona disse e nós rimos. A Alice corou, mas acabou por se rir também.

O retrato a abrir-se fez-nos mudar o sentido da nossa atenção. Os Marauders estavam a entrar. Os meus olhos encontraram-se com os do Remus e eu sorri maldosamente, enquanto ele olhava para o chão mas também ria. Depois, reparei no Sirius, que olhou para a Anna rapidamente e depois desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse ela. O Peter estava no seu próprio mundo e, por fim, o meu olhar caíu no James.

Tinha feito o meu melhor para o evitar durante o fim de semana, e era a primeira vez que o via desde que ele me tinha deixado em casa naquela noite. Quando os nossos olhares se encontraram, apenas mordi o lábio inferior. Ele sorriu e, quando passou por mim, despenteou-me antes de continuar o caminho para o dormitório.

Quando olhei para as raparigas, encontrei a Fiona a lançar-me um olhar confuso. Lembrei-me que ela ainda não sabia o que se tinha passado depois de dançar com o Andrew. Com um movimento dos meus olhos, apontei para oo dormitório. Ela acenou discretamente e eu levantei-me.

- Desculpem-me meninas, mas acho que ouço a minha cama a chamar-me em agonia.

Elas riram. – Até logo, então, Lily. Eu vou esperar pela Sophia. – a Charlotte disse.

A Sophia era uma das amiguinhas dela. Acenei com a mão e subi as escadas.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, sentei-me na minha cama e esperei. Passados uns minutos, a porta abriu-se e a Fiona entrou, sentando-sem ao meu. – Agora explica lá o que foi aquilo.

Então, rapidamente, contei-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que o James me foi buscar para dançar.

Ela ouviu e franziu as sobrancelhas, - Então tu não respondeste?

- Não.

- E o que pensas fazer?

Abanei a cabeça, - Não faço ideia, - disse, - Quer dizer, ele beijou a minha irmã.

- Sim, e depois declarou-se a ti e humilhou completamente a tua irmã. – Ela disse. – Ele pearece saber o que quer.

- Sim, acho que sim…- respondi, - Se fosses tu e o Sirius o que fazias?

Ela sorriu. – Saltava-lhe em cima, o que é que achas? – ela disse, - Mas isso é o Sirius. O James é outra espécie de homem.

- Eu sei.

Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio. Então, a Fiona pegou-me nas mãos.

- Não tenhas medo de te magoar. Quanto mais hesitares, pior é. O que tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer tarde ou cedo.

Sorri. – Obrigado, a sério. Por tudo.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Quem diria, no início do ano, que eu e a Fiona algum dia nos poderíamos tornar algo tão parecido a amigas?

* * *

- Bom dia!- olhei para cima durante o pequeno almoço segunda feira de manhã para encontrar os Marauders a sentarem-se connosco. Para variar.

- Bom dia, - disse, devolvendo a minha atenção para a minha torrada.

Silêncio.

- Acho que foi o baile mais movimentado a que já fui! – o Sirius disse de repente.

Engasguei-me com a torrada. O James passoi-me o copo de sumo de abóbora e eu dei um gole.

- Estás bem? – ele perguntou.

A Alice deu-me pancadinhas nas costas, - Sim, - disse, - Óptima.

O Sirius sorriu para mim. O James deve ter-lhe contado o que se passoi.

- Mas agora a sério, Lily, aquelas tuas amigas… já podias ter referido que conhecias raparigas daquelas!

Sorri maldosamente. – Sim, elas são simpáticas, não são? Mas eu ouvi dizer que a Mado te pôs os patins…

Todos olharam para mim confusos. Rolei os olhos.

- Expressão muggle. Mandou o teu caldeirão para o lixo, que é como quem diz, mandou-te dar um curva.

O Sirius fez cara de cachorrinho. – Sim, não percebi essa. Porque é que o Remus conseguiu alguma coisa e eu não?

O Remus apenas riu e não disse nada.

- Bem, não podes ser sempre tu e a Mado. O Remus e a Elodie também têm direito, não achas?

O Sirius riu. – O mundo é tão estranho!

Eu ri com ele.

- Acho que não cheguei a conhecê-las, o que é estranho. Era o meu aniversário, afinal. – o James disse.

- Prongs, Prongs… não me digas que duas não te chegam?

Fiquei parva com aquele comentário. Aquele cão tinha que destruir a minha felicidade precária. – Bem, eu vou para as aulas. – disse, levantando-me.

- Eu também vou. – a Anna disse.

O James, que estava sentado ao meu lado, também se ia levantar, mas eu pus uma mão no ombro dele, não o deixando. Ele, ignorando completamente esse facto, levantou-se na mesma, pegou numa maça para comer pelo caminho e seguiu-me.

A Anna, logo que viu que estava a mais – não que ela estivesse, eu preferia que ela tivesse ficado – deu uma desculpa de ir ter com o Shaun e desapareceu.

- Posso te fazer companhia? – O James perguntou.

Rolei os olhos. – Se disesse que não importava?

Ele riu. – Não, nem por isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto acabava de comer a maça. Eu comecei a andar sem destino em mente.

- Para onde estás a ir? – ele perguntou finalmente.

- Je ne sais pas, - respondi. (- Não sei.)

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não sabes? Que aula vais ter agora?

- Encantamento, - respondi rapidamente.

- Então estás a ir pelo caminho errado.

Suspirei exasperadamente. Será que ele não percebia que eu sabia que não estava a ir no caminho certo? Será que ele não percebia que eu queria simplesmente andar? _Andar com ele_?

- Então, _por favor_, mostra-me o caminho para a sala correcta, - pedi, a minha voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Ele suspirou. – O que fiz agora?

- Nada.

- Então porque é que estás a usar esse tom comigo?

Parei de andar e virei-me para ele, - Eu não estou a usar nenhum tom específico contigo, James. Anda lá, vamos para a sala de encantamento.

Ele começou a guiar-me por um monte de passagens secretas que eu sabia deviam estar naquele mapa.

- Nunca me respondeste.

Ouvi a voz dele ecoar pela passagem escura e deserta em que nos encontrávamos. Não respondi.

- Sabes que se não quiseres nada comigo, basta dizeres. Eu juro que te deixo em paz.

Continuei em silêncio. – Podias dizer alguma coisa.

Saímos do passagem em que nos encontrávamos para o corredor da sala de encantamentos. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse entrar na sala correcta, ele puxou-me para uma sala à nossa esquerda. A sala dos Troféus.

Eu devia ter previsto que ele ia fazer aquilo, pensei, era óbvio. Afinal, estávamos a falar do James Potter.

- A raptar-me de novo? É a terceira vez, Potter, - disse, tentando aliviar o ambiente.

Mas não havia maneira de tornar _aquele_ ambiente mais calmo. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, o James sorriu placidamente e, num movimento rápido, puxou-me pela cintura, encostando os nossos corpos e pondo os seus braços à minha volta.

Só dei conta que ele me ia beijar quando senti os seus lábios nos meus, e o meu mundo girou, tal como todas as vezes que James Potter me beijava.

**

* * *

Nota da autora: eu sei, as actualizações demoram cada vez mais tempo. Mas o meu computador foi à vida de vez, e tive que esperar que o meu portátil chegasse. Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! :D**

**Como eu quero postar o mais rápido possível, não vou responder agora às reviews. Prometo que, sem falta, no próximo capítulo respondo. :D**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review!!!**

**:)**

**Hannah**


End file.
